Disney Warrior II: Hunt for the Dragon Stones
by jedimickey
Summary: Sequel to Disney Warrior: Alex, Stitch and Ariel reunite with Jack Sparrow to hunt down the ledgendary Dragon Stones before a new breed of evil gets them first!
1. Alex's Dream

**Disclaimer: In order to get this, you will have to have read my first story, Disney Warrior, if you have not, click the back button and find it! Anyways, if you HAVE read my earlier story, then the creative minds of Jedimickey and Dan Man proudly present. Disney Warrior II: Hunt for the Dragon Stones**

**Disney Warrior II: Hunt for the Dragon Stones**

**Chapter 1: Alex's dream**

Deep in the endless maze of a forest, high over the hills, and hidden deep in a valley, was a massive waterfall, a good 100ft drop give or take, and there, sitting at the rocky edge of a cliff, sat a boy. This boy was about 15 or so. His blue eyes reflected the sun as he stared at the sky. His blonde spiky hair stood out like the quills of a porcupine. Judging by the way he's dressed. You wouldn't know he was a hero. About one year ago, shortly after he turned 14. He was whisked away from his world and into another, where he was a chosen warrior, destined to save this world from an evil overlord called "Chernabog"

Along the way he had made the best friends a person could ever have. The beautiful mermaid princess Ariel, Captain Jack Sparrow, A notorious pirate, but with a heart of gold. And Stitch, the funny little creature with a heart as big as his strength.

At first Alex didn't know why he was given this task. Why it was his destiny. But the first chosen one named Xela, was able to talk some sense into the boy, and with his help. He won the battle and stopped Chernabog from ruling the world.

But one of the hardest moments during his adventure was when Jack had to leave them. He was a pirate; He was bound to sailing the seas. Alex and Jack had become best friends, and it was hard to see him go. But none the less Alex watched Jack sail into the distance, knowing they'd meet again. Alex gazed up at the sky; he then looked at the valley before him. The rocky landscape surrounding the stream beneath waterfall was a breathtaking sight. "Beautiful." Alex murmured. Alex got up and turned around, only to see a cobra hissing at him. Even though it was small. Alex had huge fear of snakes. The Cobra snapped at his feet and Alex backed up. The Cobra continued to approach him, snapping and hissing, and Alex kept backing away, un-aware of the cliff behind him. Alex backed away again, but his foot missed the cliff! Alex swung his arms to retain his balance but it was too late, Alex toppled and plummeted off the cliff! All went silent as Alex fell. As Alex fell to the ground below. He could make out the figure of a person standing where he stood.

Alex screamed as he shot up in bed. He felt his head, he was sweating, it was just a dream. Alex looked around his room, in a ball curled up at the foot of his bed was Stitch, snoring away. Alex got out of bed and looked out the window; he had a perfect view of the ocean. After Alex had finished his quest, Ariel, Stitch and he were invited to live in the castle of the great King Mickey. Alex yawned and decided to take a walk. He exited his room and traveled down the long hallway. Alex walked about until he came to a large circular balcony.

The wind flapped against his face as he stared at the waves below, this was where he began his quest. When Queen Minnie "Pushed" him off this and into the water. That's where he met Ariel for the first time. "If it wasn't for the Queen, I never would've met Ariel." Alex sighed to himself. The sun was slowly rising which made him think of the night when Jack left. It had already been year, when it felt more like a week. Alex stretched his hand out and a sword appeared in his hand. The sword's blade was long and its handle was golden. On the handle was a red ruby which was shaped like the emblem of King Mickey. Alex smiled as he looked at his reflection in the blade. Alex then noticed form the reflection that someone was behind him. He turned around and saw Ariel. When Alex first met Ariel, she was nothing more than a friend. But over time, the two fell in love.

Ariel's long flowing red hair stretched down over her shoulders, and her navy blue eyes. It seemed to reflect her soul. "Alex?" Ariel asked. "Is something wrong?" Alex sighed, he was thinking about his dream. "I was thinking….about Jack" Alex lied; he didn't want to worry Ariel. "Alex, I'm sure he's fine, he can take care of himself!" Ariel said placing her hand on his shoulder. Alex smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure he's okay…." Alex yawned. "I'm gonna head back to bed." Ariel kissed him on his cheek. "Good night Alex." Ariel said heading back to her room. "Good night Ariel" Alex sighed. Alex began to make his way back to his room. "That dream though, that was exactly what happened, before I came to this world….." Alex said to himself.


	2. Merlin

Ariel's long flowing red hair stretched down over her shoulders, and her navy blue eyes. It seemed to reflect her soul. "Alex?" Ariel asked. "Is something wrong?" Alex sighed, he was thinking about his dream. "I was thinking….about Jack" Alex lied; he didn't want to worry Ariel. "Alex, I'm sure he's fine, he can take care of himself!" Ariel said placing her hand on his shoulder. Alex smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure he's okay…." Alex yawned. "I'm gonna head back to bed." Ariel kissed him on his cheek. "Good night Alex." Ariel said heading back to her room. "Good night Ariel" Alex sighed. Alex began to make his way back to his room. "That dream though, that was exactly what happened, before I came to this world….." Alex said to himself.

**Chapter 2: Merlin**

The next day was no better Alex was still a bit troubled by his dream. So he decided to talk with someone. He had lived in the castle with King Mickey for a long time, and had been training Ariel in the art of magical defense. He was a powerful wizard named Merlin, not as powerful as the late Yen Sid, but he was pretty strong. Alex knocked on Merlin's door. "Merlin? Merlin are you there?" Alex asked. "Yes, come in, come in!" Merlin said thru the door. Alex walked in and was amazed to see his furniture was flying about the room. "Um, Merlin? Why is your furniture flying?" Alex asked. Merlin was sitting on an armchair that was flying in circles. "Pay no mind to it lad, just a simple spell" Merlin said as he flew overhead. "Grab a seat…if you can catch it..." Alex looked up and grabbed the leg of a wooden chair that flew over him. He pulled it down and sat on it, only to have it fly back into the air. Alex gripped the chair tightly as to not fall off.

Merlin laughed. "Why so tense? I hear you're used to flying" Merlin said referring back to his trip to Neverland. "Yeah, but I'm used to controlling where I go…." Alex said looking down, they were pretty high up. "Anyway, what was it you wanted lad?" Merlin asked sipping a cup of tea that flew by. "OH! Right, Um, I had this dream last night, and it's been troubling me…" Alex said nervously. Merlin leaned forward. "Tell me all about it…" So Alex told Merlin about his dream. Merlin listened intently to every word he said. "And the reason it's bugging me is because that's exactly what happened before I came to this world, but instead of hitting the water, Yen Sid teleported me in." Alex said wrapping up. "So, you mean to tell me that if Yen Sid hadn't brought you here, you would've died?" Merlin asked. "Yes, and the strangest part of it all is that today is the anniversary of the day I came to this world!" Alex replied.

Merlin got a serious look on his face before talking again. "Well, it's best you don't worry about it, I'll see what I can do; in the meantime, go about your day with Ariel and the King." Alex sighed. "Okay Merlin, I trust you." Alex looked down; the two were REALLY high up. "Um, Merlin? How do I get down?" Alex asked. Suddenly the chair jerked forward causing Alex to fall off. Alex closed his eyes as he was about to hit the ground, when Merlin's carpet caught him before he hit the floor. Alex climbed off the carpet and headed towards the door, before he left he looked back up at Merlin. Who looked like a speck due to the height. "THANKS MERLIN!" Alex called before leaving. Merlin sighed to himself. "Could it be possible that Alex's dream and that presence I felt be connected?" Merlin asked himself. A few days ago, Merlin felt a chilling presence, it felt like pure evil, but it also felt eerily similar to the feeling Merlin gets when he's around Alex. Merlin grabbed his crystal ball that was floating about and lost himself in thought.

Alex decided to challenge himself by going into the hedge maze in the castle garden. And as usual, he was hopelessly lost. "How do I get myself into these messes?" Alex asked himself in aggravation. Alex walked aimlessly until he came upon a campsite, and sitting there was someone Alex knew. He almost resembled a dog, but was tall and lanky with two buck teeth sticking out. "Goofy? What are you doing here? And what's with the campsite?" Alex asked. Goofy turned and was glad to see his friend. "Oh! Hey Alex, I've been stuck in here for 3 days!" Goofy laughed his goofy laugh. "Really? What a surprise…" Alex said almost sarcastically. Goofy wasn't the brightest tool in the shed, but he was good guy. And then, all of the sudden, Ariel came out of one of the leafy hallways. "Um, how long have you guys been in here?" Ariel asked. "I've been in here for an hour; he's been here for 3 days…" Alex said pointing to Goofy as he waved. Ariel sighed. "Have either of you two bothered to keep going straight?" Ariel asked. Alex shrugged and went down the hallway Ariel pointed to and made a left, and there was the exit.

Alex gaped. "Man, I feel dumb…"Alex groaned. Goofy ran past and when he exited, he began kissing the ground, this caused Alex to laugh. Ariel smiled and kissed Alex on the cheek. "It's okay, I've gotten lost in this thing as well." Ariel sighed. Just then, King Mickey ran up to them. "Alex, Alex!" Mickey called. Alex turned to Mickey. "Oh, hey your majesty, what's wrong?" Alex asked. "Merlin, he wants to see you two and Stitch!" Mickey said. Alex began to look around, "Where IS Stitch anyways?" Alex asked. Alex was answered by the sight of Stitch curled up into a ball, bouncing off the walls while laughing insanely. "He got into the coffee again….." Alex groaned. "Your Majesty, can you keep an eye on Stitch while we talk to Merlin? " Ariel asked. "The coffee should wear off soon." Mickey nodded. "Well, let's see what Merlin wants!" Alex said heading to Merlins room.

Alex was relieved to see the furniture was back in place, he didn't want to go flying around again, and still in the armchair was Merlin. "Merlin, you wanted to see us?" Ariel asked. "Ah, yes, come, sit down…." Merlin said as two chairs suddenly appeared. The two sat down in front of the wizard. 'Now then, Alex, I've been studying that dream of yours…." Merlin said. Ariel turned to Alex. "Dream? What dream?" Ariel asked. "It's nothing really…." Alex reassured. "Anyway" Merlin said. "A few days ago, I felt a presence that was similar to yours Alex, and your dream reminded me of that feeling I got." Alex arched a brow. "What are you saying Merlin?" Alex asked. Merlin sighed. "I'm saying that I have reason to believe, that someone from your world, possibly someone familiar to you, has found their way into our world… "


	3. The Mission

Alex was relieved to see the furniture was back in place, he didn't want to go flying around again, and still in the armchair was Merlin. "Merlin, you wanted to see us?" Ariel asked. "Ah, yes, come, sit down…." Merlin said as two chairs suddenly appeared. The two sat down in front of the wizard. 'Now then, Alex, I've been studying that dream of yours…." Merlin said. Ariel turned to Alex. "Dream? What dream?" Ariel asked. "It's nothing really…." Alex reassured. "Anyway" Merlin said. "A few days ago, I felt a presence that was similar to yours Alex, and your dream reminded me of that feeling I got." Alex arched a brow. "What are you saying Merlin?" Alex asked. Merlin sighed. "I'm saying that I have reason to believe, that someone from your world, possibly someone familiar to you, has found their way into our world… "

**Chapter 3: The Mission**

Alex's eyes widened. "Someone from my home? Who is it?" Alex asked. "I'm not entirely sure….But there is something else I need to tell you…" Merlin pulled out this crystal ball which floated in the air. "You see, when you left I was trying to use this to locate your old friend Jack Sparrow, but I found something that is of the utmost importance." A faint image appeared in the ball, the image was a group of people sitting around a table, and the person at the head of the table was shrouded in the shadows. "Shhhh, listen closely" Merlin whispered.

The people sitting at the table stared at the one at the head. "Okay, you've called us all here, so what do you want?" One person said, the one who spoke was an older woman with light purple, messy hair. The person at the head chuckled. "So you want to know? Very well, I've called you all here, because with each of your skills, we can rule this world!" Another person spoke up. "HAH! I've heard that one before! Last time I heard that! Some scurvy brat almost fed me to that crocodile!" The person said. Alex recognized that voice. "_Hook…"_ Alex thought. The leader glared. "That's due to Dark Mickey's poor leadership!" The leader than scanned the room. "I'm sure you all want to rule this planet don't you… But in order to do that we need this!" The leader tossed a piece of paper onto the table, everyone gathered around it. It had the image of four egg shaped stones, one gold, one blue, one red and one clear, each having a symbol on them, the blue one had the image of a snowflake, the red one had the image of a flame, the gold one had the image of a thunderbolt, and the clear one had the image of a tornado.

"This, my friends, is the four legendary Dragon Stones. Their power alone is great, but all together; they have the power to destroy even the great Chernabog himself!" The leader cried. The villains began to talk among themselves, thinking about what they could do with that kind of power. At last one spoke up. "Okay, we're in!" The leader smiled. "Excellent, but this isn't without its challenges, for one, the dragon stones are guarded by dragons, hence the name. But with your skills, you should have no trouble getting by, and of course, the biggest challenge of all…." The leader tossed a picture of Alex on the table. "_Him._ The Disney Warrior!" One villain laughed. "BAH! He's just a kid!" One snickered. "You'd be surprised, he's very powerful…." The leader said. "Okay then, my commands are simple, go forth and seek them out! If you find one, take it back to your home and wait for me….And if you see the Disney Warrior, or his friends, kill them…"

And with that, the image faded from the crystal ball. "So you see, you must stop this evil before it is too late!" Merlin said. Alex sighed. "We have to go on another quest?" Alex asked. "I'm afraid so lad…" Merlin said. "But, what could happen if they get all four Dragon Stones?" Ariel asked. "If one were to obtain all four Dragon Stones, they would have the power to turn into a Dragon with power over all four elements!" Alex realized the danger of this. "If they were to get them all, they'd do some serious damage!" Merlin nodded. "Precisely. But then again, there is a chance that they'd turn into… A _Dragoon_…." Merlin muttered. "A Dragoon?" Alex asked. "A Dragoon, is the one thing more powerful than a Dragon, it's what happens when a person tries to turn into a Dragon but gets stuck halfway..." Merlin replied.

"A Half-Human, half-Dragon I suppose?" Ariel asked. Merlin nodded again. "Right. But fortunately, on the rare occasion that someone turns Dragoon, they're killed because they can't handle the enormous power." "But, we cannot risk the chance he gets those stones!" Alex said. "But Alex, how will we find them?" Ariel asked. "You'll need a ship, and you'll need a Captain." Merlin said. The two looked at each other and smiled. "Jack…" Merlin smiled. "I'll be able to teleport you to where I found him, but it's up to you to find him…" Merlin said. Alex smiled. "We can handle that, we're talking about a half drunken Pirate with an all black ship, he's not gonna be that hard to find!" Merlin laughed. "Before I send you off, you two might want to gather a few things as well as Stitch…." Merlin advised. "Okay then, we'll back…" Ariel said heading out the door. Alex followed and the two headed for their rooms…."

Alex grabbed a brown leather knapsack and stuffed a few things in, Clothes, Food and other things, Alex grabbed a blue Ocarina off the dresser and put it in his pocket, Ariel had made it for him, and he had become good at playing it. One song he could play the best was _The Melody of the Dragons_. After Alex grabbed his sword and anything else he'd need he grabbed a small dark blue box on his nightstand and headed out. There he saw Ariel wating for him; she was dressed in a different outfit.

She wore a hat which was similar to Jacks, and she wore a brown vest over a white shirt, with normal pants and shoes. "You're dressed like…" Alex said before Ariel cut in. "A Pirate? Yeah, the ball dress wasn't cutting it for our last adventure" Ariel smiled. "So how do I look?" Alex smiled. "Beautiful!" Alex replied. Ariel smiled and hugged him. Alex blushed a bit. "Um, Ariel? I wanna ask you something…" Alex said. Ariel pulled away what do you want to ask me?" Alex stared into her blue eyes before speaking again. "Um…How do girl flutter their eyelashes so fast?" Alex nervously asked. Ariel arched a brow. "You mean this?" Ariel then fluttered her eyes at a fast speed. "Yeah!" Alex said. "It's a natural thing…" Ariel replied. "C'mon, Stitch is waiting for us at Merlin's room." Alex smiled weakly. "I'll be right there!" Ariel smiled and headed off to Merlin's room. When she was gone, Alex began to smack his head on the wall violently. "You IDIOT! You COWARD! You MORON!" Alex yelled to himself between smacks He finally stopped and rubbed his forehead. He then pulled out the box and opened it, inside was a beautiful diamond ring which was shaped like the emblem of King Mickey. "It's no use…" Alex sighed. "I'll never work up the courage to ask Ariel to marry me….."


	4. The search for Jack Sparrow

She wore a hat which was similar to Jacks, and she wore a brown vest over a white shirt, with normal pants and shoes. "You're dressed like…" Alex said before Ariel cut in. "A Pirate? Yeah, the ball dress wasn't cutting it for our last adventure" Ariel smiled. "So how do I look?" Alex smiled. "Beautiful!" Alex replied. Ariel smiled and hugged him. Alex blushed a bit. "Um, Ariel? I wanna ask you something…" Alex said. Ariel pulled away what do you want to ask me?" Alex stared into her blue eyes before speaking again. "Um…How do girl flutter their eyelashes so fast?" Alex nervously asked. Ariel arched a brow. "You mean this?" Ariel then fluttered her eyes at a fast speed. "Yeah!" Alex said. "It's a natural thing…" Ariel replied. "C'mon, Stitch is waiting for us at Merlin's room." Alex smiled weakly. "I'll be right there!" Ariel smiled and headed off to Merlin's room. When she was gone, Alex began to smack his head on the wall violently. "You IDIOT! You COWARD! You MORON!" Alex yelled to himself between smacks He finally stopped and rubbed his forehead. He then pulled out the box and opened it, inside was a beautiful diamond ring which was shaped like the emblem of King Mickey. "It's no use…" Alex sighed. "I'll never work up the courage to ask Ariel to marry me….."

**Chapter 4: The search for Jack Sparrow**

Alex sighed as he entered Merlin's room, where Ariel and Stitch were wating for him.   
"What happened to your head?" Ariel asked. "I…Slid across the floor and hit a wall" Alex lied. Merlin approached the three. "Are you all ready?" Merlin asked. They all nodded. Merlin grabbed an old wooden staff and handed it to Ariel. It was Yen Sid's old staff. "Ariel, take this and fight…." Merlin said. "B-b-but Merlin, You've only been training me for a little while, I barley no any offensive spells…." Ariel said. "I have faith in Ariel; you can do great things if you set your mind to it." Merlin replied. Merlin then turned to Alex. "Alex, I shall inform you if I find anything out about that person from your world." Alex smiled. "Thanks Merlin" Merlin the pulled out a small wooden wand. "Are you all ready?" They all nodded again. "Alright then, off you go!" Merlin began to wave his wand and pointed it at the trio. "HIGGITUS FIGGITUS!" Merlin shouted. The three disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

When the smoke cleared away they were standing on a road. The looked around and saw a few buildings and houses, next to them was a black smiths shop and at the front of the town was a large dock and a stone fortress. At the dock, a big black ship could be seen. "Yep, he's here all right…" Alex commented. Stitch climbed up on his shoulder. "Okay, first off, where are we?" Ariel asked.

Alex looked around until he saw a sing which read "Port Royal" "We're in some place called Port Royal" Alex said. "Okay, so where would Jack be?" Ariel asked looking around the small town. Both of them then looked at each other. "Drinking rum" The two said in unison. They walked around the town, looking for a bar, the most likely place they'd find him. "Ariel, we've been searching for an hour, there's no bar anywhere!" Alex said in exasperation. "Jack's gotta be around here somewhere!" Ariel said. Suddenly they heard a voice. "You're looking for Jack?" They turned around and saw a boy leaning against a wall. He was Alex's age and had brown hair which was wrapped in a small ponytail with a small scar under his eye.

"Who wants to know?" Alex asked suspiciously. The boy chuckled. Alex reminded him of himself. "I'm Jack's Cabin boy…. Name's Jim, Jim Hawkins" The boy introduced. Alex still eyed him. "I'm Alex, this is Ariel, and that's Stitch." The boy went wide eyed. "Oh, so YOU'RE Alex!" Jim said getting off the wall. "You've heard of me?" Alex asked. "Yup, Ol' Jack won't shut up about you guys…" Jim smiled. "Anyway, it seems Jack went and got himself captured…" "I'm not that surprised…." Alex said calmly. "Jack is in a prison in that fortress" Jim said pointing to the giant rock fortress in the distance. "And you were going to leave him?" Ariel asked. "I'm the only one on Jack's ship; he leaves me to do all the work! I'm tired of taking his orders!" Jack said leaning back against the wall. Alex thought for a moment. "Tell you what; if you help us spring Jack, your work load will be lightened with all of us on board." Alex said. Jim thought about it for a bit. "Okay, you got me, I'll help you…"

"But, I'm sure that place is well guarded, how are we gonna rescue Jack?" Ariel asked. Suddenly they both looked at Stitch. Far away, back at the prison Jack stood there. "I'm simply appalled by the lack of service in this prison, I demand a refund!" Jack yelled. "Cut the one liners pirate!" The guard yelled. Suddenly a small blue ball rolled up to the guard. When the guard bent down, the ball uncurled to reveal Stitch, which attacked the guard. Jack just watched as the guard stumbled to the ground, out cold. Stitch gave out a whistle and Alex and the others came running. "Alex me boy!" Jack cried happily. "Good to see you again Jack." Alex smiled. The two shook hands thru the bars. "So, I take it you guys aren't just here for a friendly visit. Something is up, am I right?" Jack asked. "Oh you know, the whole save-the-world-because-it's-your-destiny bit, with a high risk of death!" Alex said. "So I take it you need a ship and a pirate of my status. What's in it for me?" Jack asked.

"We'll get you out of here, and I'll see if King Mickey will reward you for your services" Alex said. Jack thought about it. "Nah, not interested…" Jack responded. "Did we mention that you may get to square off with Hook again?" Ariel asked. Jack's eyes went wide. "In that case, spring me!" Jack cried. Ariel pointed her staff at the bars. She closed her eyes and blew the bars to pieces. "We'd better go! Someone's bound to have heard that!" Alex said. "Not without my effects!" Jack said grabbing his hat, pistol and compass. Sure enough Alex was right, the guards had heard them and stormed the area, but fortunately they got out in time. But the guards were swarming the docks. But Jack had a plan. With a wooden boat over their heads they dove underwater. With the boat overturned to provide air, they began to make their way to the _Black Pearl_ "This is either brilliance or madness" Jim commented. "It's remarkable how often those two traits get mixed up…." Jack replied. Stitch on the other hand was on Alex's head, panicking. "Stitch, hold still!" Alex yelled. They eventually reached the ship. They swam upwards and climbed aboard, with Stitch still panicking. They raised anchor and set sail. But unfortunately… "Jack, we've been spotted…." Alex said as another ship came after him.


	5. A Wizard, A bird, and an Egg

"We'll get you out of here, and I'll see if King Mickey will reward you for your services" Alex said. Jack thought about it. "Nah, not interested…" Jack responded. "Did we mention that you may get to square off with Hook again?" Ariel asked. Jack's eyes went wide. "In that case, spring me!" Jack cried. Ariel pointed her staff at the bars. She closed her eyes and blew the bars to pieces. "We'd better go! Someone's bound to have heard that!" Alex said. "Not without my effects!" Jack said grabbing his hat, pistol and compass. Sure enough Alex was right, the guards had heard them and stormed the area, but fortunately they got out in time. But the guards were swarming the docks. But Jack had a plan. With a wooden boat over their heads they dove underwater. With the boat overturned to provide air, they began to make their way to the _Black Pearl_ "This is either brilliance or madness" Jim commented. "It's remarkable how often those two traits get mixed up…." Jack replied. Stitch on the other hand was on Alex's head, panicking. "Stitch, hold still!" Alex yelled. They eventually reached the ship. They swam upwards and climbed aboard, with Stitch still panicking. They raised anchor and set sail. But unfortunately… "Jack, we've been spotted…." Alex said as another ship came after him.

**Chapter 5: A wizard, A bird, and an Egg**

Jack walked next to Alex and saw the ship coming towards them. "JIM! Turn this bucket around ready the long nines!" Jack yelled. "No, I'LL handle this!" Alex said stepping on the handrail, while holding his sword in one hand. He close done eye and took aim, and with one swift movement he threw it. The Disney Blade sailed thru the air toward the opposing ship. The sword sliced thru one of the ropes holding up the sails. Alex then called the sword back to him and it flew thru the air slicing the other rope. Alex caught the sword as the ships sails flew into the air, causing the ship to come to a halt. "YES! I can still do my boomerang trick!" Alex cried happily.

"Good job lad!" Jack said as _The Black Pearl_ pulled away from the ship that was once chasing them. "It's good to have you aboard again" Alex smiled. "It's good to be back Jack!" Ariel smiled. 'I'm not afraid to admit I missed you." Jack smiled evilly and walked over to her. "Well how could you not miss this?" Jack began to flex his muscles. Ariel just let out a laugh. Jack ignored her and turned to Alex again. "Alright then, what kind of chaos has the world got itself into this time?" Jack asked. So Alex told him the story about the Dragon Stones.

"Dragon stones ye say?" Jack asked. "I'll be right back…" Jack left into his room, and a few moments later, he came out clutching a piece of paper, it was a map, and on the back of it was a picture of one of the Dragon Stones. The Dragon Stone of Fire. "Jack... this is a map to one of the Dragon Stones! Where did you get this?" Alex asked. "I snagged this from Tortuga!" Jack said proudly. Suddenly they were interrupted by a squawk. They looked up and saw that a red parrot sitting on the crows nest. "It's Iago!" Alex cried. Indeed it was, but Iago hadn't heard them. Iago was taking deep breaths; he had flown a long way, and was carrying a mailbag. "Oh who am I kidding, I was better off at Splash Mountain!" Iago grumbled to himself. "All I had to do there was take tickets and smile!" Iago flew down to the deck, not noticing his old enemies. "That's it, when I get back; I'm quitting that mail route gig!" Iago rose into the air, and was about to take off when he came face to face with a scowling Alex. "Oh no, not you!" Iago cried in both fear and anger. "What are YOU doing here bird?" Ariel asked.

"After you guys sealed up Jafar, I was left in debt! So I've had to take up a ton of jobs! All thanks to YOU!" Iago yelled pointing at Alex. Alex glared. "Tough talk birdie! You seem to be forgetting that I can snap you like a twig! And if I don't get you, Stitch will!" Stitch licked his lips and smiled evilly. This caused Iago to rethink his strategy. But once again, they were interrupted, this time by a puff of blue smoke, it was Merlin! "Who's the old coot?" Iago asked. Alex smacked Iago. "I just came here to check up on you…" Merlin said. Merlin than pulled out a blue orb, "This is so I can stay in contact with you…and I have one more thing for you" Merlin then pulled out a large blue egg, with yellow stars all over it. "What's with the egg?" Alex said holding it in his hands; it was heavy and large "Something special…" Merlin replied.

And with that, Merlin disappeared. Jack went over to the wheel and held his map. "This is going to be one heck of a treasure hunt..." Iago's eyes lit up "Treasure?" He asked. Alex glared. "Will you get out of here?" Alex asked in annoyance Iago got down and tugged on Alex's shorts. "Oh come on! You can't leave me out on the streets! You're the Disney Warrior! Your job is to help people! So help me!" Iago begged... Alex looked down at the remains of his enemy. Alex sighed. "Fine, you can stay, but don't get in my way!" Alex growled. Iago's hope was restored. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Iago sighed. He flew over and landed on a rail looking out at the sea. Alex grinned to himself. "One surprise after another, just like old times!"

Alex walked up to Jack who was staring at his compass. "Hey Jack, We promised Jim we'd give him a hand around here if he helped us spring you…" Alex said. Jack put away his compass. "Did you know?" Jack looked toward Ariel. "Ariel love! I'll need you to keep an eye out for any open hazards at sea! Alex, Stitch! Secure the ropes! Jim, swab the deck!" Jack ordered. "Great to see ya again Jack!" Alex smiled. "Likewise mate!" Jack replied. "I'm glad to see you with us again!" Alex said.

"The way I see it, I'm still in your debt, you saved me from that whale, and I'd still be in there, if it wasn't for you!" Jack began to slowly remember how they first met. He then walked over to Jim. "Oh and while you're at boy, hide the rum…." Jack whispered. Alex heard and began to laugh, when he finished laughing he went over and grabbed one of the ropes, with a slash of his sword, the rope launched him into the air and up onto the crow's nest where Ariel was keeping looks out. "Isn't it wonderful? We're all together again!" Ariel smiled. "Yeah…. It's feelings like that, which make this whole job worthwhile.." Alex said. The team was back together again as they sailed toward adventure…


	6. Return to Neverland

"The way I see it, I'm still in your debt, you saved me from that whale, and I'd still be in there, if it wasn't for you!" Jack began to slowly remember how they first met. He then walked over to Jim. "Oh and while you're at boy, hide the rum…." Jack whispered. Alex heard and began to laugh, when he finished laughing he went over and grabbed one of the ropes, with a slash of his sword, the rope launched him into the air and up onto the crow's nest where Ariel was keeping looks out. "Isn't it wonderful? We're all together again!" Ariel smiled. "Yeah…. It's feelings like that, which make this whole job worthwhile..." Alex said. The team was back together again as they sailed toward adventure…

**Chapter 6: Return to Neverland**

Two days later, the whole team met on the deck of _The Black Pearl_ to decide who should watch the egg Merlin gave them. "I should watch the egg." Ariel said holding the giant egg in her hands. "Why you?" Alex asked. "Well for one, you and Jack are always in life or death situations" Ariel pointed out. "And proud of it!" Jack and Alex said in unison. Ariel laughed slightly. "Jim, you already have enough work to do around here…." Ariel said. "I'd probably forget it anyway…." Jim laughed nervously. Ariel then turned to Stitch and Iago. "Stitch, you'd probably eat it…" Ariel said. All Stitch did was groan. "And you…I just don't like you!" Ariel said addressing Iago. "I don't need your stupid egg anyway!" Iago yelled flying up onto the crows nest. "It's decided then, the egg is your responsibility…" Jim said as he walked over to the railing. Jim looked out to see and saw something; there in the distance was an island! "Hey guys! There's an island off the port bow!" Jim called. Everyone rushed to the rail to see the island.

"I recognize that island…It's Neverland!" Alex called. Jack ran to the wheel and spun it and began to head to Neverland. As they passed by the island, Jack, Alex and Ariel got a sense of nostalgia when they saw that they're old raft was still parked on the beach a year later. The dropped anchor near a lagoon connecting to the ocean. "I wonder where Peter is…" Ariel asked to no one in particular. Alex looked into the Lagoon and saw that other mermaids were swimming about. "Hey, Mermaids! Maybe they know!" Alex grabbed the Disney Blade and dove off the rail and into the water. The ruby on the blade handle glowed and his legs morphed into a blue fin. He could swim and breathe underwater. Alex dove into the air like a dolphin and dove back in as he swam towards the mermaids. "Show off…" Jack muttered. Alex swam into the Lagoon where the Mermaids spotted the merman coming towards them. The Mermaids stopped what they were doing and began to swim around Alex. "Hi!" Alex said. "Would you guys happen to know where I would find Peter Pan?" "In the jungle…" One said. "Thanks." Alex began to swim towards the shore when one Mermaid stopped him. "You're cute" She said.

Alex blushed slightly. "Um, thanks… I think…" Alex said nervously. The mermaids began to close in on him. Back at the _Black Pearl_ Ariel was watching them. "They're trying to steal my boy!" Ariel yelled. Ariel dove into the water, and just like Alex, her new legs morphed into her old fins. She swam over to the Mermaids who were approaching Alex. "Back off!" Ariel yelled "He's mine!" One Mermaid grabbed Alex's arm. "You can't call dibs on a guy!" Ariel grabbed Alex's other arm. "He's with me!

Tell 'em Alex!" Ariel said. "I can't I'm too scared…" Alex said nervously. The Mermaids tugged on Alex. "He's ours!" They yelled. Ariel tugged on Alex's other arm. "He's MINE!" Ariel yelled. Ariel and the mermaids began a game of Tug-a-war with Alex. Jack, Jim, Stitch and Iago just watched. "Lucky bum…" Jack mumbled. "This is…interesting…." Jim commented. Iago and Stitch were laughing their heads off. "Let's see the high and mighty Disney Warrior get out of this one!" Iago laughed. After four full minuets of constant tugging on Alex's arms…" DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS?" Alex cried. "**_NO!_**" Ariel and the Mermaids yelled in unison.

Alex couldn't take any more. He ripped his arms from their grasp and dove underwater. But instead of going after him, the Mermaids and Ariel got into a huge argument. Alex crawled up onto a rock where his legs morphed and he was back into his old clothes. He watched Ariel fight with the Mermaids. "That should keep her busy for awhile…." Alex said as he trudged off to search for Peter Pan. Jack lifted the anchor and parked the boat at the main beach. They disembarked from the ship and headed into the jungle after Alex. Jack cut thru some of the thick vines with his sword. "Okay men, stick together!" Jack said turning around. He saw that Jim, Stitch and Iago were missing. "Perfect…" Jack groaned.

Stitch and Iago wandered aimlessly thru the jungle thickets. "We are SO lost!" Iago yelled. Stitch did his best to ignore the parrot. Stitch sniffed the ground trying to find Alex's sent, but with no luck, but then he picked up a sent, it wasn't Alex, nor anyone he knew, but it was human. Stitch began to look around. His ears perked up when he heard the snap of a twig. But instead of being greeted by Alex, a group of angry people came at them. They were Indians! Iago began to panic as the closed in. Stitch grew his extra set of arms, as antenna grew out of his head and spikes shot out of his back. Stitch growled as the Indians came closer. All Iago did was scream.

Miles away Alex heard Iago's scream. "That sounded like Iago…" Alex said, he tried to head towards the direction of the scream, but multitudes of plants blocked him. He slashed them with the Disney blade and began to run towards the direction of Iagos cry. But unfortunately he wasn't looking where he was going. He felt he had landed on something soft, but before he could tell what it was, a vine wrapped around his feet and launched him into the air. He was dangling upside down from a tree branch. He had gotten caught in a snare trap. Alex had dropped his sword on the way down and was staring at it as it laid there on the ground.

"Terrific…Just TERRIFIC!" Alex yelled in aggravation. "First Mermaids start hitting on me, and now this!" Alex tried to reach down and grab his blade, but with no luck at all. Alex suddenly heard a twig snap. His eyes darted around his surroundings. He suddenly saw someone emerge from the shrubs, it was girl, but dressed in an Indian garb. "Um, can you let me down?" Alex asked. The girl muttered something in a strange language. She then grew closer to him and began to walk around him. "Um…what is your name?" The girl muttered something else in the strange language before saying "Tigerlily"


	7. Tigerlily

"Terrific…Just TERRIFIC!" Alex yelled in aggravation. "First Mermaids start hitting on me, and now this!" Alex tried to reach down and grab his blade, but with no luck at all. Alex suddenly heard a twig snap. His eyes darted around his surroundings. He suddenly saw someone emerge from the shrubs, it was girl, but dressed in an Indian garb. "Um, can you let me down?" Alex asked. The girl muttered something in a strange language. She then grew closer to him and began to walk around him. "Um…what is your name?" The girl muttered something else in the strange language before saying "Tigerlily"

**Chapter 7: Tigerlily**

Alex looked at the strange girl. "Tigerlily?' Alex asked. Tigerlily nodded. "Can you let me down?" Alex asked. Tigerlily said something in another language. "Okay, English is not going to help me here…" Alex mumbled to himself. Suddenly they both heard a twig snap. Tigerlily took off running leaving Alex there. "Wait! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Alex called, but it was too late, she was gone. But to Alex's surprise it was none other than Peter Pan who emerged from the jungle. "Well, well, well, the mighty Disney Warrior has been defeated by a vine." Peter laughed. "Shut up! I don't wanna hear about it!" Alex glared. Peter laughed some more before taking out his dagger and cutting Alex loose. Alex fell to the ground and picked up the Disney Blade. "So, what are you doing back in Neverland?" Peter asked. "We're on another quest, and when we saw your island, we decided to pop on in for a visit." Alex said. "Well, you came just in time…Hook is back!" Peter said. Alex wasn't surprised, after eavesdropping on that meeting, he had a hunch he'd run into Hook again.

"Has he caused any damage?" Alex asked. "None so far, but I heard he's looking for someone other than me…." Peter replied. And as if on cue they heard a scream. They ran in the direction of the scream and quickly ducked behind a bush when they saw that it was Hook, and he had that girl Alex saw earlier. "Alright little girl, I'm going to make this easy on you…reveal the location of the Dragon Stone of Fire and I'll let you go…" Hook smiled evilly. Tigerlily shook her head. Hook grew angry. "BLAST IT! Tell me where it is or I'll throw you to that Crocodile!" Hook yelled "The dog…." Peter angrily whispered to Alex. "Where's Tinkerbell?" Alex asked. Peter gave a light whistle and Tinkerbell appeared within a few seconds. She didn't waste anytime blasting Alex with some Pixie Dust, he soon found himself hovering along with Peter. "Ready Peter?" Alex asked. "Ready Alex!" Peter smirked.

The two flew out of their hiding place and into view. Hook wasn't surprised to see his nemesis Peter Pan, but he WAS shocked to see Alex again. "YOU!" Hook cried. "Often imitated but never duplicated buddy!" Alex taunted. Hook turned to the other pirates behind him. "Well, what are you waiting for? A written invitation? ATTACK THEM!" The Pirates ran at the two flying boys. Alex kicked one in the gut and then knocked another one down. Peter lifted two of them into the air; he then threw them into the trees of the jungle. In a matter of seconds they took out all of Hooks crew, leaving only him. Alex pointed the Disney Blade at Hook. "Game over Hook!" Hook wasn't about to give up. He quickly held his sword to Tigerlily's neck. "Come a little closer! I dare you!" Hook taunted. "YOU ROTTEN!" Alex yelled.

"What can I say? I don't play fair!" Hook sneered. Alex had to think something. He then remembered what Hook said about the Crocodile, which gave him an idea. He was going to trick him. "I say Captain, do you hear something?" Alex asked. Hook gave him a weird look. "What?" He asked. "Can you not hear it? It sounds almost like a faint, tick tocking" Alex said while imitating the sound of a clock. Hook began to get nervous. He began looking all about, Alex's plan was working. Alex winked at Peter. "THERE HE IS!" Alex called pointing towards the sea. Hook panicked and backed away from Tigerlily, giving Peter the opening he hoped for. Peter instantly tackled Hook, while Alex flew over to Tigerlily. "C'mon we gotta get out of here!"

Tigerlily nodded and was about to run when Hook threw Peter off of him and grabbed her arm. "OH NO YOU DON"T!" Alex kicked sand into his face, causing him to release Tigerlily. "Let's go!" Alex grabbed onto her wrist and the two took off across the beach. When they were a good distance away they stopped to take a breather. "I really feel bad leaving Peter like that…but he can take care of himself" Suddenly out of the bushes came Stitch and Iago Stitch thundered past Alex while Iago flew after him. "RUN KID RUN!" Iago cried as he blew past. Suddenly a rumble was heard, and out of the jungle came over a thousand angry Indians. Alex's eyes went wide. "TIGERLILY! You're an Indian! Stop them!" As they approached, Alex cringed and braced himself. Suddenly Tigerlily yelled something in a different language and they stopped. She then began speaking to them, while pointing to Alex and the direction they came from.

Without another word the Indian horde ran past them and headed in the direction Alex came from. "They're fast….." Alex said. Alex was about to head off when Tigerlily grabbed his arm and said something which probably meant "Wait a moment." They waited they're for a full minuet until they saw the once proud Captain Hook being chased by the Indian tribe. He whizzed past Alex and Tigerlily, screaming as the Indians chased him across the beach. Alex then remembered he had to go find Stitch, Jack, Jim and Iago. "Well then Tigerlily, I guess this is where I leave you." Alex smiled.

Tigerlily smiled. "Thank you Disney Warrior" She said. "You can…" before Alex could finish his sentence, Tigerlily kissed him. Alex blushed bright red. Tigerlily laughed before she gave him apiece of paper before running off to catch up with her tribe. As she ran off Peter Pan flew up behind him. "If Ariel had seen that, you would never hear the end of it…" Peter commented. Alex laughed. "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me…." Peter said. "But I think she has a thing for you…" Alex smiled. "What can I say, I'm irresistible!" Peter laughed. Alex then remembered his friends. "That's right! I gotta find my friends!" Alex took off into the jungle with Peter close behind him.


	8. Jadis

Tigerlily smiled. "Thank you Disney Warrior" She said. "You can…" before Alex could finish his sentence, Tigerlily kissed him. Alex blushed bright red. Tigerlily laughed before she gave him apiece of paper before running off to catch up with her tribe. As she ran off Peter Pan flew up behind him. "If Ariel had seen that, you would never hear the end of it…" Peter commented. Alex laughed. "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me…." Peter said. "But I think she has a thing for you…" Alex smiled. "What can I say, I'm irresistible!" Peter laughed. Alex then remembered his friends. "That's right! I gotta find my friends!" Alex took off into the jungle with Peter close behind him.

**Chapter 8: Jadis**

Jim wandered aimlessly thru the jungle. "JACK! ALEX! IAGO! STITCH!" Jim called out. No reply, only the sound of birds flapping in the distance. Jim grumbled as he tumbled over a tree root. When he got up, he saw someone. It was a woman with blonde hair, and her eyes were almost entirely black. "Hey, miss!" Jim called. The woman turned in his direction. "Have you seen a boy about my height with blonde spiky hair?" Jim asked. "You mean Alex, the Disney Warrior?" She asked. "Yeah!" Jim said. "Do you know him?" The woman glared. "No. But he did know my sister rather well…" Jim gave her a weird look. "You mean Ariel?" He asked. "No." She replied. Jim noticed that she sounded mad at the sound of Alex's name. "Who are you?" Jim finally asked.

"My name is Jadis…." She replied. "Jadis?" Jim asked. "What are you doing here?" Jadis approached Jim. "I've been watching him for a long time. I cannot help you find your so called "friend" But I can tell you this: Neither Alex or Captain Jack Sparrow care about you!" Jadis said. Jim glared. "That's not true!" Jim yelled. Jadis laughed slightly. "Tell me something, Why is it you get all the work aboard the _Black Pearl_? Why is it Jack talks non-stop about Alex? And why is it that even after Alex's promise, you still have a ton of work to do?" Jim stammered a bit. She presented a good argument. Jadis smiled evilly. "And this is where I shall take my leave." Jadis began to walk away. "If you do not wish to be hurt by them, then come with me…" Jim thought for a moment. "I think I'll take my chances!" Jim glared.

Jadis stopped. "You are loyal to the ones you call "friend" Then our paths shall cross again." With that, Jadis disappeared into the jungle. Leaving Jim to absorb what she had told him. "They care about me! Don't they?" Jim asked himself

Alex and Peter soared above the jungle to see if they could spot Jack, Jim, Stitch or Iago. "Hey wait a second, how did Tigerlily know I was the Disney Warrior?" Alex asked. "Well, I might have said something about you…." Peter admitted. "Well, it looks like my reputation precedes me." Alex laughed. Suddenly they heard the sound of a snap, a slam and scream of aggravation. "Sounds like someone triggered my booby trap" Peter said flying down into the jungle. Alex followed him, only to see Jack Sparrow hog tied on the ground. "This is so humiliating…." Jack groaned. Alex laughed. "Is that for here? Or a to-go order?" Alex teased. Jack gave him a smug look which meant "Shut up and untie me!"

Alex cut him loose with the Disney Blade. "Where are Jim and the others?" Jack asked. "I thought they were with you…" Alex replied. They suddenly heard someone approaching. They all drew out their weapons expecting the worse. But were relieved when they saw it was Stitch. "Stitch, where's Iago?" Alex asked. Stitch opened his mouth and out came a slobber covered Iago. "I said "Hide me!" Not "Make me an entrée!" Iago yelled wiping the drool off his wings. "I don't know Iago, that's a good look for you..." Alex snickered. Iago glared. "Shut up!" Stitch began to cough up feathers. "Iago no taste good." Stitch groaned. Iago grabbed the feathers he coughed up and stuck them on his butt. "Now we just gotta find Jim.

And as if on cue, Jim emerged from the jungle. "You rang?" Jim asked. "Perfect the whole gang if here." Alex said He then held up the paper Tigerlily gave him. "The Indian girl gave me a piece of paper which I believe is the location to the first Dragon Stone. Alex unfolded the piece of paper and everyone gathered around to see it, at first it was blank, but then words began to appear. _"If it is the Dragon Stone you seek in the steal of the night, set sail and a course to the house of fright"_ Alex arched a brow. "House of fright?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads.

Then the words disappeared and an image began to appear in its place. It was blurry at first but then it became clear. The image was that of an old Victorian mansion. "Wait a second. I know that place!" Jack spoke up. Everyone turned to Jack. "That, particular mansion once belonged to an esteemed millionaire. He was due to wed some lass, but someone poisoned her. In his grief, he hung himself in the attic. They saw both they're ghosts and the residents of that house haunt the place." Jack said wrapping up his tale. "Wonderful, we're going to a haunted mansion….." Alex moaned.

"Then we better get a move on…" Jack whipped out his cutlass and slashed some vines. Jim and the others followed him, while Alex stayed to say goodbye to Peter. "Well Peter, Heigh Ho, it's off to work I go!" Alex was about to leave when Peter stopped him. He dug thru his pockets and pulled out a jelly jar filled to the top with gold dust. "I meant to give this to you at King Mickey's party. It's a jar of Pixie Dust, but use it wisely." Peter said handing him the jar. "Thanks Peter!" Alex said. The two shook hands and Alex ran off to find his friends.

When he found them, they were staring at something. There in the lagoon was Ariel still going at it with the mermaids. "Unbelievable…" Jack commented. "HEY ARIEL! WE GOTTA GET GOING!" Alex called. Ariel glared at the mermaids before swimming over to the shoreline. When she climbed up, her fins morphed into legs once more. "Come on, let's go…" Ariel glared angrily as she stormed aboard the _Black Pearl_. Alexlooked back at the mermaid's who blew him a kiss. "I SAW THAT!" Ariel yelled from the ship. Alex and the others thought it'd be best to go aboard before Ariel came out and started a war.

A half hour later they were out at sea. Jim sat at the railing, thinking about what Jadis had told him. Stitch was next to him, looking out at the ocean. Suddenly his ears perked up. "What's wrong?" Jim asked. "Stitch hears teeth. Great big gnashing teeth!" Stitch replied with a worried look on his face. Jim looked out at sea. He pulled out a spyglass and was shocked at what he saw. "Alex!" Jim called. Alex came running. "What's up?" Alex asked. Jim handed him the spyglass. "Take a look!" Alex peered thru the Spyglass and gasped. "A Mechanical Shark?"


	9. Mechanical Monster

A half hour later they were out at sea. Jim sat at the railing, thinking about what Jadis had told him. Stitch was next to him, looking out at the ocean. Suddenly his ears perked up. "What's wrong?" Jim asked. "Stitch hears teeth. Great big gnashing teeth!" Stitch replied with a worried look on his face. Jim looked out at sea. He pulled out a spyglass and was shocked at what he saw. "Alex!" Jim called. Alex came running. "What's up?" Alex asked. Jim handed him the spyglass. "Take a look!" Alex peered thru the Spyglass and gasped. "A Mechanical Shark?"

**Chapter 9: Mechanical Monster**

Jack and Ariel had heard Alex and went over to see what the commotion was about. "I must have some Pixie Dust in my ear, because I could've sworn you just said we were being attacked by a Mechanical Shark." Jack said walking over to Alex. Alex handed Jack the spyglass. "See for yourself Jack!" Alex said. Jack chuckled as he took the spyglass; he looked out at the ocean and saw it. It was about as big the _Black Pearl_ with 3 rows of rotating razor sharp teeth. Suddenly, it began blaring an alarm and it turned toward the ship. Jack's eyes went wide, he immediately dropped the spyglass. "On deck all hands!" Jack shouted. Everyone scrambled across the deck. "Jim, you and Ariel get those sails up! Stitch; find something to slow that beast down! Alex, get this bucket turned around!" Jack yelled.

Alex ran to the steering wheel and spun it wildly. The _Black Pearl_ made a hard right. Now the Robotic Shark was right behind them. Try as they might the Shark was gaining. "Captain, we can't out run it much longer!" Alex called as he steered the _Pearl._ "Stitch! Hurry up!" Jack yelled. Stitch emerged from the hull of the ship with a cannon ball over his head He jumped on the railing and threw it at the shark. It landed in its mouth. It began to shake and splutter. It was stalling, but it wasn't dead. "That should slow it down…" Jack sighed. "But not for long……" Alex groaned. He then remembered the jar of Pixie Dust Peter Pan gave him.

"EVERYBODY! Bring the sails down!" Alex called. "Are ye mad?" Jack asked. "Trust me!" Alex replied. Jack looked at Alex. He had never given him reason not to trust him. "You heard the boy! Get those blooming sails down!" Jack yelled. Ariel, Jim and Stitch worked together to get the sails onto the deck. Alex took a handful of Pixie Dust in his hand and poured it onto the first sail; he then took another handful and poured it on the other sail. "Okay, now spread that dust all around the sails!" Alex shouted. No one asked questions they spread the pile of Pixie Dust all around the sails until it was completely covered. The Pixie Dust then began to seep into the sails. After a few seconds they began to glow gold. "Now quickly! Get those sails back up there!" Alex called again

Everyone worked together and began to roll the sails up. Stitch ran over to the railing, only to see the Shark had spat out the cannon ball and was coming back! The sails caught the wind to Alex's relief. "Hang on everybody!" Alex called. With the power of the Pixie Dust, The now golden sails caused the _Black Pearl_ to rise out of the ocean and into the air. "But the robotic Shark wasn't about to give up. It shot a tow hook out of its mouth which punctured the hull. "Stop making holes in my ship!" Jack yelled. A motor in the shark began to whirr as it began pulling the Black Pearl back towards it.

"Persistent little demon ain't it!" Jim commented as the ship was being pulled back down. Stitch climbed along side the ship and began gnawing at the Tow Hooks line. The Shark then launched a Piranha shaped projectile at Stitch! Stitch braced himself. Alex quickly climbed up the mast and threw the Disney Blade at the projectile. The two objects met and collided. The metal Piranha fell to the ocean while the Disney Blade sailed thru the air and back into Alex's hands. At that instant Stitch bit thru the line, releasing the ship from the Sharks clutches. Everyone cheered as the _Black Pearl _flew thru the clouds.

"Nice going lad!" Jack congratulated. "Thanks Jack" Alex smiled. Jack shook his hand and then headed back over to the wheel. Ariel ran up and hugged Alex. "Wonderful!" Ariel laughed. "Thanks Ariel" Alex said as he blushed. But high winds interrupted them. "It's pretty breezy up here!" Jack said trying to steer the ship. The wind became strong; it was so strong it knocked Alex off his feet. The wind blew him across the deck and towards the railing. He would have gone tumbling off if he hadn't grabbed the railing. "ARIEL!" Alex called as he hung on for dear life. Ariel ran over and grabbed his arm, and tried to pull him back onboard.

But the wind became too strong. Alex was ripped from Ariel's grasp and sent tumbling off the ship and down towards the sea. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ariel screamed. As Alex saw the sea coming closer and closer, he remembered the jar of Pixie Dust. He took a small bit out, and sprinkled himself with a small bit and flew back up. But sadly the ship disappeared into a cloud. Alex couldn't find his friends. He was stranded high in the sky. "ARIEL! JACK! JIM!" For a full hour Alex flew aimlessly thru the cloudy sky. He suddenly dipped but then regained his form. The Pixie Dust was wearing off!

Alex needed to find someplace to land before he would fall into the sea. He suddenly heard voices behind a cloud. His face lit up as he flew thru another cloud. But his face of happiness changed to a face of surprise. "Okay, out of all the strange things I've seen in this world, this officially takes the cake." What Alex saw was a flock of a hundred seagulls. Tied around each one was a strong string. Attached to the other end was a giant fruit. Basically, what Alex saw was a giant Peach being towed by seagulls!


	10. Alex and the giant Peach

Alex needed to find someplace to land before he would fall into the sea. He suddenly heard voices behind a cloud. His face lit up as he flew thru another cloud. But his face of happiness changed to a face of surprise. "Okay, out of all the strange things I've seen in this world, this officially takes the cake." What Alex saw was a flock of a hundred seagulls. Tied around each one was a strong string. Attached to the other end was a giant fruit. Basically, what Alex saw was a giant Peach being towed by seagulls!

**Chapter 10: Alex and the giant Peach**

Alex landed on the peach and looked around, nothing but sky as far as the eye could see. "Okay, what's a Giant Peach doing in the sky? Why are seagulls pulling it? And who's driving this thing?" Alex asked himself. He suddenly felt a nudge from behind his back. He turned around and saw what looked like a 6 foot long earthworm wearing sunglasses. "AH! WHO'S THERE? WHO'S THERE?" The Earthworm cried. Before Alex could answer another bug appeared, this time, a giant ladybug. "Now what's all the commotion up here?" The Ladybug said. The she saw Alex. "Oh my! Who are you?" The Ladybug asked. "Well, I'm…" Before Alex could finish, another voice interrupted. "A thief!" They all turned and saw a giant Centipede; only he had a cigar in his mouth and had a Brooklyn accent. "He's probably here to steal the Peach!" He said pointing all twelve of his hands at Alex. "Okay, what would I do with a giant Peach?" Alex asked.

The Centipede didn't answer; he instead tackled Alex and the two fell down a hole in the peach and into the hollow pit. Alex felt himself fall to the ground but land in something sticky. His jar of Pixie Dust fell out of his pocket and rolled to the corner of the pit. Alex looked around; he saw more bugs, a grasshopper and a glowworm. He then heard hissing. He looked up and saw, coming towards him was a spider. He had landed on a spider-web! The Spider jumped down and landed in front of him. "Alright, out with it! What are you doing here, and how did you get here?" The Spider asked angrily. She had a French accent. "Look, The Pixie Dust making me fly was wearing off, so I had to land somewhere!" Alex answered. The Centipede almost broke out laughing. "That's the worst lie I ever heard! And I've heard a lot!" The Centipede commented. The Spider turned to the Centipede. "You mean you've MADE a lot!" The Spider retorted.

Alex would've laughed at the Spider's comment, but he was in enough trouble. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone approach, it was a boy a little younger than Alex. Maybe 10 or 12. He was holding Alex's jar of Pixie Dust in his hand. "Everyone!" The boy shouted. All of the bugs looked away form Alex and looked at the boy. The boy sprinkled a bit of it on himself and to everyone's amazement, he was flying. "He was telling the truth…." The Ladybug said in amazement. "I knew he wasn't lying!' The Centipede spoke up. "I was just... testing you all! He's not a bad kid…" The Spider looked back at Alex and glared. "But he is trespassing! He should pay for that!" The Spider glared bearing her fangs. "But he hasn't done anything wrong. You shouldn't eat him..." The boy said. "Besides, that'd be too gruesome to witness…" The Ladybug said. The spider glared once more at Alex before releasing him from her web.

"Uh listen…I got separated form my friends…And I need to find them…so…even though I just got here, would you all mind if I stick with you guys, until I find my friends?" Alex asked nervously. "Absolutely…" The Spider began. "Of course you can stay!" The Boy said interrupting the Spider in mid-sentence. "Th-thanks… Um, who are you all?" Alex asked. "My name is James" The boy introduced. "And these are my friends, Centipede, Grasshopper, Earthworm, Miss Glowworm, Mrs. Ladybug, and Miss Spider." Miss Spider looked the other way. "And who might you be?" James asked. "I'm Alex!' Alex smiled.

Miss Spider hissed. "Just stay out of my way…." She growled before crawling onto her web. "What's with her?" Alex asked. "Pay no mind dearie; she'll warm up to you eventually" Mrs. Ladybug replied. Alex looked back at Miss Spider who hissed again. "Some how I doubt that …." Alex groaned. "Don't let angel fangs over there get under your skin" Centipede said. "It took her forever to stop hating me…" Alex just sighed. He was going to be stuck there for awhile.

Back aboard the _Black Pearl_, Ariel was sitting by herself, moping. Jack and Jim looked at her. "She's been like this for awhile…." Jim said. "Leave this to me then…" Jack said heading over to Ariel. "I'll stand by with the ice pack "Captain" Jim teased. Jack walked over and sat next to Ariel. "My instincts of the female mind alert me that you are in distress" Jack said. "It's my entire fault" Ariel sighed. "If I was able to hang onto Alex, he'd still be here!" Jack looked into the distance. "Alex is a tough kid for his age; he can look out for himself! And as soon as we buy some supplies I swear on my name I will search the seven seas until we find him!" Jack smiled. "R-really?" Ariel asked. "Really" Jack said. Ariel immediately hugged Jack. "Thanks Jack…" Jack smiled. "So this is what it's like to have a mermaid hug you. Not bad…"

Jim walked over after hearing Jack. "Jack, your name is synonymous with "Weasel" Jim commented. "Your mouth. Shut it." Jack glared. Ariel released him from her hug. "You really made me feel better Jack." Ariel smiled. "Glad to help lass. But just for the record, say Alex didn't exist…" Jack began. "No." Ariel cut in. "Why not? We are very much alike you and I. I and you. Us." Jack said. "Except for a sense of honor and decency and a moral center. And personal hygiene." Ariel replied. "Sticks and stones love…" Jack smiled.


	11. Feud with a Spider

Jim walked over after hearing Jack. "Jack, your name is synonymous with "Weasel" Jim commented. "Your mouth. Shut it." Jack glared. Ariel released him from her hug. "You really made me feel better Jack." Ariel smiled. "Glad to help lass. But just for the record, say Alex didn't exist…" Jack began. "No." Ariel cut in. "Why not? We are very much alike you and I. I and you. Us." Jack said. "Except for a sense of honor and decency and a moral center. And personal hygiene." Ariel replied. "Sticks and stones love…" Jack smiled.

**Chapter 11: Feud with a Spider**

Alex sat at the edge of the peach, looking out into the distance, he was thinking about his friends. James and the others came on up. 'Alex" James said. This snapped Alex out of his daze. "Yeah?" He asked. "Why do you carry that sword around?" James asked. "I'm a warrior, it's my duty" Alex said. "You must've been thru a lot" James said sitting down next to him. "I can name ten right off the bat! I've been swallowed by a whale; Kissed by a mermaid, fought pirates, went into the underworld and back, rode a magic carpet, found a genie, faced down the Hun army, faced down a giant flaming bird, fought a dragon, and I've been killed by an asteroid and brought back!" Alex smiled. James just stood there dumbfounded. "You really did all that?" he asked. "Every word true!" Alex said. "I'll tell you the whole story!" James sat there as Alex began his tale. Soon the others gathered around to listen. Even Miss Spider! She didn't want to admit it, but she was impressed.

"So after Xela brought me back, we all returned to the castle and Jack and I went our separate ways!" Alex said wrapping up his tale. Everyone clapped. "You actually met Jack Sparrow?" Centipede asked. "He's my best friend!" Alex said proudly. "Oh please!" Miss Spider spoke up. "I bet you didn't do half the things you claimed you did!" Alex smirked. "So, you don't believe my sword is magic?" Alex asked. "No, I don't!" Miss Spider said bluntly. Alex tossed his sword over the side of the Peach. He held out his hand and the Disney Blade re-appeared in his hand. He then tossed the sword to Miss Spider. "Pick it up…" Alex said. Miss Spider picked up the Disney Blade and looked it over. Suddenly, the blade disappeared! When ever someone other than Alex picks up the sword, the blade disappears, leaving only the handle.

Everyone clapped except Miss Spider who climbed back into the peach. The others soon joined her, leaving only Alex and James. "Why does she hate me?" Alex asked James. "She keeps to herself a lot, she only really trusts me." James replied. "Is she like this to everyone?" Alex asked again. "No, just to you and Centipede" James replied. "But don't worry, she'll warm up to you eventually" Alex looked out into the star filled sky. "I hope so, last thing I need is another enemy…" Alex murmured. James didn't hear him. "You say something?" James asked. "Nothing." Alex replied.

Alex climbed back into the peach. Miss Spider sat on her web and shot Alex a final glare before going to sleep. The others joined in and before Alex knew it, everyone was asleep. Alex yawned and curled up in the corner of the room. His eyes slowly shut as he drifted into sleep.

Back aboard the Black Pearl, Jack sat in his room, maps were scattered all across his desk. He sat there fixated on his seemingly broken compass. All it would do is spin in random direction. "C'mon you bloody piece of junk!" Jack yelled as he closed his compass and opened it again. Again it just spun. He growled as he slammed it down on his desk. He took a swig from his bottle of Rum when there was a knock at the door. "Intrude…" Jack called as he looked over his maps. Jim entered the room. He looked at all the maps. "What are you doing?" Jim asked. "I'm searching for Atlantis!" Jack replied sarcastically. "What do you think? I'm looking for Alex!" Jim sat down next to Jack. "I didn't want to mention it in front of Ariel, but finding Alex in this big world will be like finding a needle in a haystack" Jim sighed. "Yeah, if Ariel heard that, she'd be crushed. She'd probably need a shoulder to cry on" Jack smiled evilly. "I can't wait to tell her!"

"JACK!" Jim scolded. "You are no fun!" Jack pouted. "Well lad, your right about one thing, it'll take a miracle to find Alex…" Jack sighed.

The next morning Alex yawned as he climbed out onto the Peach. Everyone else was still asleep. He watched the clouds go by when he heard a noise. He turned and saw that Miss Spider was up. "Oh, you…" Miss Spider said bitterly. "Oh, you…" Alex said equally bitter. "Let us get something straight, I don't like you. And if you do anything to hurt James, or step out of line, I won't hesitate to eat you!" She yelled. Alex glared. "Okay, what is wrong with you?? " Alex asked. "I never did anything to you, but you will never get off my back!" Their yelling woke everyone up. They all headed outside the Peach to see what the commotion was about.

"You seem to be forgetting your place boy!" Miss Spider yelled. "I can take you out anytime, anywhere!!" Alex had had it. He whipped out the Disney Blade. "Wanna back up that talk long legs??" Alex yelled. James went in to interfere. "Guys, knock it off!" He said. Miss Spider shoved Alex back, who knocked into James who fell backwards. Right off the Peach! Alex and Miss Spider only watched as James disappeared form sight. "**NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!" **the two yelled in unison. The two got lost in a sea of insults and rude comments until Grasshopper had had enough. "Will you both shut up??" he yelled. The two stopped fighting and looked at him. "It's both your fault! Miss Spider, if you hadn't been making threats to Alex, he wouldn't have lost his temper and challenged you." Grasshopper then turned to Alex. "And Alex, if you hadn't been so quick to loose your temper, James would still be here." Alex and Miss Spider looked at each other and sighed.

"I'm going after him!" Alex decided as he headed over to the edge of the Peach. "No, this is my fault as it is yours!" Miss Spider said as she wrapped a web line around the stem of the Peach. "Climb on back, I'm going with you" Alex was reluctant at first but then decided to put their differences aside and save James. Alex climbed on her back and turned to the others. "When you see or feel two tugs on the line, pull us back up!" With that said. Alex and Miss Spider sky dove off the Peach to save James

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------

OMG I am soooooooooo sorry for the long wait. I hit a mental roadblock, but not to worry, I'm over it!


	12. A spiders apologie

"I'm going after him!" Alex decided as he headed over to the edge of the Peach. "No, this is my fault as it is yours!" Miss Spider said as she wrapped a web line around the stem of the Peach. "Climb on back, I'm going with you" Alex was reluctant at first but then decided to put their differences aside and save James. Alex climbed on her back and turned to the others. "When you see or feel two tugs on the line, pull us back up!" With that said. Alex and Miss Spider sky dove off the Peach to save James

**Chapter 12: A spiders apologie **

With a splash Miss Spider and Alex hit the water. They both swam to the surface. "Where is he??" Alex asked. Miss Spider. "JAMES!!!!" Miss Spider shouted. All they could hear was the gentle lapping of the waves. But out of the silence came a faint. "Over here!" Alex and Miss Spider swam towards the sound. After swimming for what seemed like an eternity, they found James. "We need to get out of here quick, when I fell; I saw something in the water!" James warned. That's when Alex heard something. It sounded very faint, but almost mechanical. Alex's eyes widened. "MOVE GUYS MOVE!!!" The three scattered. And right where they were, something shot out of the water. "IT'S THE MECHANICAL SHARK!!!!" Alex cried. The Shark locked its robotic eyes on Miss Spider and James. Alex swam along side it and began pounding on its metal side.

The Shark looked away from James and Miss Spider and glared at Alex. "C'mon you hunk of junk, I'm right here!" Alex taunted. The shark swam at Alex. Alex dove underwater as it charged at him. He re-surfaced after it passed him. He swam over to James and Miss Spider. "You two need to get back to the Peach!" Alex said. "We cannot leave you here!" Miss Spider objected. Alex began tugging on Miss Spider's line. "Oh yes you can!!" The others on the Peach saw the two tugs and began to pull. Miss Spider and James were being dragged thru the air. "ALEX!!!!" They called as they disappeared into the sky.

Alex spun around and saw the Shark behind him, its 8 rows of razor sharp rotating teeth glistened in the sunlight. Alex smirked as he drew his sword out. "Hello Beastie…" Alex grinned. The Mechanical Shark roared as it swam towards Alex. Alex actually swam INTO its mouth, sword in hand. Back up on the Peach, the others had just finished pulling Miss Spider up. "Where's Alex?" Centipede asked. "He's still down there; I'm going back for him!" As Miss Spider prepared to jump, they heard a massive explosion, which barely missed the Peach. When the smoke cleared they all looked down and saw that where the shark once was, was now pile of smoking parts floating in the ocean. "No…" Miss Spider gaped. "Alex can't be dead!!" James said. And then a voice called out to them. "Well of course I can't!"

Everyone turned around and was shocked to see Alex, a bit of his cloths were torn, but he was alright. "How did you escape??" James asked. "I used the last of the Pixie Dust to fly out, but I barely made it…"Alex said looking over his torn clothes. Everyone cheered, including Miss Spider. Later on Alex was sitting at the edge of the Peach. Miss Spider walked over to him. 'Alex, I am not afraid to admit I was wrong about you…" Miss Spider said nervously. "Take a number and get in line…" Alex replied sarcastically. "It's just that people hurt me a lot in the past so it's hard to tell who to trust…" Miss Spider sighed. Alex grinned "Aw, its okay, I'm used to it. I'm the Disney Warrior, everywhere I go someone or something wants me dead." Alex said.

"It must be hard…" Miss Spider said. "It gets dangerous at times, but I always find a way out!" Alex said. Miss Spider hugged him. "You're a good friend and a good warrior…" Miss Spider said. "Hey, don't go soft on me!" Alex teased. As Alex glanced over he saw something in the ocean below. It was a ship. "Wait a second..." Alex got up and leaned over the edge. "IT'S THE BLACK PEARL!!!!" The others came up and saw the ship. "My friends!!" Alex sighed.

Back aboard the Black Pearl. Ariel sat on the railing, staring into the distance. "Someone has to tell her that finding Alex is highly unlikely…" Jack said. "I'll tell her…" Jim said as he approached Ariel. "Stand by with a box of tissues…" as Jim headed over, he saw Stitch and Iago, sitting on the deck, playing poker and Stitch was winning. The bird and the creature stared at each other. Then Stitch put his cards down. "I fold" Stitch said bluntly. Iago threw his cards on the ground. "I HAD 7 ACES!!!! HOW COULD YOU PRODICT THAT!?" Iago yelled. Stitch snickered as he pointed at Iago's head. Iago saw that the feathers on his head were standing straight up. "Good poker face, bad poker feathers buddy…" Jim commented. "SHUT UP!!!" Iago said as he continued to grumble to himself. Jim remembered he had to tell Ariel. Jim walked over to Ariel. "Ariel?" Jim asked. "Yeah?" Ariel replied. "I need to tell you something…." Jim glanced around to avoid eye contact. But then he saw something up in the sky. "The heck?" Jim pulled out his spyglass and looked into the sky. "Is that, a giant Peach?" Ariel took the Spyglass from Jim. "It…IS!" Jack went over. "I'LL be the judge of that!" Jack took the spyglass and looked thru it. "Now, I have seen everything…"

As Jack stared at the giant Peach, he noticed someone standing on it. Jack climbed up to the crows nest to get a better look. Ariel's eyes lit up when she heard the words. "DISNEY WARRIOR OFF THE PORT BOW!!!" Jack said.

Alex waved down to Jack and the others. He felt something around his waist. Miss Spider had tied a webline around his waist. "I'll lower you down onto the ship" Miss spider said. "Guys, thanks…." Alex smiled. "Hey, don't die out there!" Centipede said. "Good luck young Alex" Grasshopper waved. "Don't talk to strangers!" Mrs. Ladybug said.

"Goodbye Alex… We'll all miss you!" James said. "I'll never forget you guys; say we may even cross paths again…" Alex said. "Are you ready?" Miss Spider asked. "I'm ready!" With the line secured around him. Alex ran and jumped off the Peach. Alex felt the wind push against him as he dove towards the Black Pearl. As Alex neared the deck. He felt the webline begin to tighten. Alex began to slow down. Soon Alex was hovering above the deck. Alex quickly cut the line before it shot him back up. Ariel ran and hugged him, tackling him to the ground. "ALEX!!!! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!!!!!" Ariel cried as she squeezed him tightly. "I always am!" Jack helped Alex back up. Iago flew over to him. The two were at eye level. "What the heck were you doing on a giant fruit???" Iago asked. "Iago, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you…"


	13. The Haunted Mansion

"Goodbye Alex… We'll all miss you!" James said. "I'll never forget you guys; say we may even cross paths again…" Alex said. "Are you ready?" Miss Spider asked. "I'm ready!" With the line secured around him. Alex ran and jumped off the Peach. Alex felt the wind push against him as he dove towards the Black Pearl. As Alex neared the deck. He felt the webline begin to tighten. Alex began to slow down. Soon Alex was hovering above the deck. Alex quickly cut the line before it shot him back up. Ariel ran and hugged him, tackling him to the ground. "ALEX!!!! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!!!!!" Ariel cried as she squeezed him tightly. "I always am!" Jack helped Alex back up. Iago flew over to him. The two were at eye level. "What the heck were you doing on a giant fruit???" Iago asked. "Iago, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you…"

**Chapter 13: The Haunted Mansion**

An Island came into view Most of it was surrounded by a trees, but they were all dead. But the one thing that was visible for miles was a large Victorian mansion. 'There it is the old gracey manor." Jack said. Alex could sense the evil inside. "Wonderful…" Alex replied sarcastically. They docked the ship along the shoreline and disembarked. Iago and Stitch cringed at the site of the mansion. "Uh, maybe we should stay here, to watch the ship!" Iago suggested. "True, but if your all here by your lonesome self, we can't protect you form the ghosts" Jack pointed out. Stitch and Iago looked at each other. "Like I was saying, let's get a move on!" Iago said landing on Jack's shoulder. Ariel stuck close to Alex while Jim took up the rear. As they approached the mansion. The large double doors opened towards them. "Ah, automatic doors, how convenient!" Jack said upon entering. "Don't you find that in the least bit creepy?" Jim asked. Jack didn't reply. They all looked around the huge foyer they were in.

"Okay, we can cover more ground if we split up…" Alex said. "ARE YOU INSANE???" Iago yelled. Ariel looked down a dark hallway. "I'll go this way" Ariel said. "You gonna be ok?" Alex asked. "I got Merlin's magic at my side, I'll be fine..." Ariel replied. With that, she walked into the hallway, disappearing into the darkness. "I'll head this way…" Jim said pointing out another hallway. Jim pulled out a pistol from his pocket and headed off. "Why don't we take a gander upstairs?" Jack asked. "Good idea…." Alex said as the two began to head up a flight of stairs. "WHAT ABOUT US!?" Iago called. "You guys can…check around there!" Alex said before Jack and Alex disappeared into the dark. "Easy for you to say…." Iago said nervously.

Iago and Stitch sat in the foyer. "Ok, Alex told us to stay here, not a problem right?" Iago asked trying to lighten up the mood. But then, the double doors behind them closed. That scared them so much that they took off into a hallway screaming. They ran for a full 10 minuets before stopping to rest in an unusually lit, octagon shaped room. "I think, we're safe…." Iago said plopping down on the ground.

But he was wrong, the door the came thru suddenly disappeared. But of their eyes went wide when they heard a chilling voice. "_Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host, your Ghost Host._" The voice snickered slightly. "Uh-oh…." Stitch murmured. They both looked around; all they saw were paintings of people who were most likely dead. "_Our tour begins here in this gallery, where you see paintings of some of our guests as they appeared in their corruptible, mortal state."_ The voice said. "A tour? Oh I left my camera back at the ship, let me go get it!" Iago said trying to escape.

But suddenly the paintings and the ceiling began to stretch. "_Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis. Is this haunted room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination?"_ As the paintings stretched, Stitch and Iago gasped when they saw that they were paintings about people seconds before their death! Stitch and Iago grabbed each other and shook in fear. "_And consider this dismaying observation: this chamber has no windows, and no doors. Which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out!"_ Iago and Stitch looked at each other and began to pound on the walls. "LET US OUT! LET US OUT!!!!" Iago screamed. "STITCH SCARED!!!" Stitch cried. The voice laughed at the futile attempts at escape. "_Of course, there's always my way_._" _Suddenly everything went pitch black. Iago and Stitch looked up and saw a dead man hanging from the ceiling!!

That did it. Stitch and Iago got so scared that they ran right thru the wall, ending up in another hallway. Both screaming to the top of their lungs as they ran.

Jack and Alex had ended up in the attic. "Okay, if something were hidden here, then this is where it would be…" Alex said as he rummaged thru a few boxes. "With any luck, there may be something of value here…" Jack smiled. Alex ignored Jack and dug thru some more stuff. "Garbage, Junk, Garbage, Junk, Garbage, Junk…AHA!" Alex shouted. "What!?" Jack asked. Alex held up a crumbled piece of paper. "TRASH!" Alex snickered. Jack shot Alex the "You-have-got-to-be-kidding-me" look and went back to digging thru old boxes.

"Well I thought it was funny…" Alex mumbled. Alex could barely see in the darkness. "Aw man, I could use a little light." Suddenly a soft blue glow lit up the area Alex was. Alex looked up. "Thanks Jack…" Alex said. But Alex noticed something. Jack was in front of him, not behind. And his mouth was opened wide in shock. Alex stood up. "There is something REALLY bad behind me isn't there?" Alex asked breaking into a sweat. Jack nodded silently. Alex slowly turned around, only to see, that inches in front of him, was a ghost. It was a woman in her early 20's, and she was dressed in a snow white wedding gown. "The bride…" Jack gaped. The Bride began to approach Alex. Alex backed away as she stretched out her hand to reach out for him. "G-g-get away!!" Alex stammered nervously. Alex was eventually cornered into a wall. The Brie touched his forehead, and Alex felt extremely relaxed. His eyes slowly shut before he passed out on the ground. Jack only watched as the Bride disappeared with the unconscious Alex.


	14. Fright Night

"Well I thought it was funny…" Alex mumbled. Alex could barely see in the darkness. "Aw man, I could use a little light." Suddenly a soft blue glow lit up the area Alex was. Alex looked up. "Thanks Jack…" Alex said. But Alex noticed something. Jack was in front of him, not behind. And his mouth was opened wide in shock. Alex stood up. "There is something REALLY bad behind me isn't there?" Alex asked breaking into a sweat. Jack nodded silently. Alex slowly turned around, only to see, that inches in front of him, was a ghost. It was a woman in her early 20's, and she was dressed in a snow white wedding gown. "The bride…" Jack gaped. The Bride began to approach Alex. Alex backed away as she stretched out her hand to reach out for him. "G-g-get away!!" Alex stammered nervously. Alex was eventually cornered into a wall. The Brie touched his forehead, and Alex felt extremely relaxed. His eyes slowly shut before he passed out on the ground. Jack only watched as the Bride disappeared with the unconscious Alex.

**Chapter 14: Fright Night**

Jack paced around the attic, trying to think of what to do. "Okay, let's examine the situation… Alex has been shanghaied by a lonely bride who is probably torturing him. If I was a ghost... Where would I go?" Jack leaned against a window; he glanced outside and saw a massive graveyard. "A grave yard….." Jack snapped his fingers and took off into the dark attic.

Stitch and Iago ran out of energy in a hallway. "Okay, I think…we're safe…" Iago almost passed out. But then, the familiar voice rang out. "_Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely. The real chills come later…"_ Iago smacked his wing against his face in exasperation. "When will I learn to shut up??" Iago groaned. Suddenly a black, dome shaped car appeared before them. "_And now a carriage approaches to take you into the boundless realm of the supernatural"_ The voice said. "NO WAY!!!" Iago yelled. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING ME ON THAT!!!" "_We have 999 happy haunts here, but there's room for a thousand. Any volunteers?" _The voice asked. "Like I said, NO!" Iago said bluntly._ "If you insist on lagging behind, you may not need to volunteer."_ The voice said. This changed Iago's mind. "Like I was saying, let's get a move on!" Iago sat down in the car. Stitch reluctantly followed him and the two vanished into the void of darkness.

Ariel nervously walked into an old Ballroom. It seemed to have been abandoned for years. "Okay, stay calm…" She said to herself. "I have to find the Dragon Stone…" Suddenly Ariel heard something! She pointed her staff in the direction of the noise and fired a bolt of magic, but all she ended up hitting was an old glass on a table. Ariel began to shake. "I need to relax…" She sighed. But she wouldn't get the chance, because she heard music. It was really off key. But sounded good none the less. "What in the world??" Ariel spun around and saw the Pipe Organ at the end of the room playing by itself. And the smoke coming out of the Organ was shaped like skulls!! Ariel was about to scream when ghosts began to appear all around her. And they were dancing to the music. But things took a strange turn when Ariel found herself in a new outfit. A white ball gown replaced her pirate look. "A… Ball gown?" Suddenly she felt her body sway to the rhythm of the music. She couldn't control herself. But her mind wanted to dance. Soon she lost herself in the music.

Iago and Stitch's car lead them down a hallway. "_We find it delightfully unlivable here in this ghostly retreat. Every room has wall-to-wall creeps and hot and cold running chills. Shhh, listen."_ The voice said. The doorknockers on all the doorknockers began to shake and rattle. Iago cringed. They then saw a skeleton hand trying to pry the lid off a coffin from the inside. The two shook in fear. Then the car rotated to reveal that they were overlooking a ballroom, the same one Ariel was in! "_The happy haunts have received your sympathetic vibrations, and are beginning to materialize. They're assembling for a swinging wake, and they'll be expecting me. I'll see you all, a little later." _Iago looked down and saw Ariel. "Is that, Ariel?" Iago asked. Stitch looked down and saw her. Stitch only shrugged. Then the car turned to reveal a long hallway. At the end was large window. The car moved towards it, but gradually picking up speed! Iago and Stitch were pressed against the back of the car as the window came closer and closer. They closed their eyes and braced themselves.

Jim had ended up in the graveyard. He kept his pistol close to him as he wandered the endless graveyard. Suddenly he heard voices. Jim slowly approached and was shocked to see marble busts, but they were singing!! "_When the crypt doors creak and the tombstones quake, spooks come out for a swinging wake. Happy haunts materialize, and begin to vocalize. Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize"_ Jim began to bop his head to the rhythm of the song. Suddenly he heard a crash. Jim turned to the side and saw a black dome shaped car. And out from underneath it, crawled the battered Iago and Stitch. "When I die, I'm coming after him!!" Iago yelled.

They all heard footsteps approach. Turned around and saw Ariel, her eyes were closed and she was dancing to some imaginary music. "Um, Ariel?" Jim asked. Ariel snapped out of it and opened her eyes. She was in the graveyard, and she was back to her normal outfit. "Wait, I was in a ballroom, dancing with ghosts….was it all a hallucination?" Ariel asked herself after pinching herself a few times to make sure she was awake.

Once again they heard footsteps, this time it was Jack. "Am I too late for the reunion?" Jack asked. Ariel noticed something off. "Where's Alex?" Ariel asked. Jack sighed. "Ariel me lady, I regret to inform you that…" Jack was cut off when he saw something. It was a glowing orb that seemed to float. Everyone else stared at it as it began to take shape. Soon it had taken on the shape of the bride, and next to her on the ground was… "ALEX!!!!" Ariel cried.


	15. The Dragon Stone of Fire

They all heard footsteps approach. Turned around and saw Ariel, her eyes were closed and she was dancing to some imaginary music. "Um, Ariel?" Jim asked. Ariel snapped out of it and opened her eyes. She was in the graveyard, and she was back to her normal outfit. "Wait, I was in a ballroom, dancing with ghosts….was it all a hallucination?" Ariel asked herself after pinching herself a few times to make sure she was awake.

Once again they heard footsteps, this time it was Jack. "Am I too late for the reunion?" Jack asked. Ariel noticed something off. "Where's Alex?" Ariel asked. Jack sighed. "Ariel me lady, I regret to inform you that…" Jack was cut off when he saw something. It was a glowing orb that seemed to float. Everyone else stared at it as it began to take shape. Soon it had taken on the shape of the bride, and next to her on the ground was… "ALEX!!!!" Ariel cried.

**Chapter 15: The Dragon Stone of Fire**

The Spirit orb flew thru the graveyard, with out hero's after it. "GIVE ME BACK ALEX!!!" Ariel yelled to the spirit orb. It didn't reply it just kept on going. They chased it until they came to a giant stone building. The orb phased thru. "C'mon, there's got to be some kind of entrance…" Jack said, feeling around the wall. "Or you could just use the door…" Jim said pointed to a huge stone door. All of them tried to pull it, but it was too heavy. "It's no use, we can't move it!" Ariel said as she stopped to catch her breath. Then all eyes fell on Stitch. Stitch looked at the door. He then jumped up and punched it in the center. Nothing happened. Then suddenly, the door collapsed into a pile of rubble. "Show off…." Jack muttered.

They entered and went down a flight of stairs and were shocked to see caskets in holes in the stone walls. "We're in an underground mausoleum!!" Jack said. They saw that a part of the floor branched out to a stone platform, on it was a statue of a dragon with its mouth open. And also standing on that island was the bride and the unconscious Alex. They all ran to the platform to confront the bride. Ariel pointed her staff at her. Jack pulled out his cutlass and Jim held out his pistol. "Give him back or we'll make you give him back!" Jim shouted. The bride just looked at them all; she then placed her hand on Alex's head. And he began to move.

Alex groaned as he slowly rose to his feet. "ALEX!" Ariel called. Alex slowly opened his eyes. "Ariel? Guys? Aw man, I had the craziest dream. I dreamt some ghost bride kidnapped me!" Alex said as he rubbed his head. "It wasn't a dream…." A soft voice said. Alex slowly turned around and saw the Ghost Bride smiling. Alex slowly reached for the Disney Blade. "Don't bother, I mean you no harm" The Bride said. "I merely lead you to this…" The bride moved to the side to reveal, that sitting in the Stone Dragons mouth was…. "THE DRAGON STONE OF FIRE!!!!" Alex and Ariel cried in unison.

"Yes, ever since you set foot in this house, I recognized that sword of yours. I knew you were looking for the Dragon Stone so I helped you." The Bride explained. "Wait, if you wanted to help us, then why did you take Alex?" Jack asked. "Because, I knew you wouldn't follow a ghost voluntarily. So I had to take a different approach…"The Bride replied. "Well it worked…" Alex commented. "Go on…take it" With that the Bride disappeared

Alex just stared at it. It was the size of a jelly jar but was shaped like an egg. It was glowing red and the image of a flame was carved in. "Well, what are ya waiting for? A written invitation?? GRAB IT!!" Iago yelled. "Calm yourself Iago!" Jack said. "Why does that sound familiar?" Iago asked. Alex nervously reached out and grabbed it with both hands. He lifted off his resting place and held it. Ariel walked over to Alex. "I wonder how you activate its powers…" Ariel said. Alex felt something in his stomach. "You ok?" Jim asked. "I'm fine; it was probably something I ate…." Alex said. Then suddenly he burped.

But it was no ordinary burp. When he burped a fireball shot out of his mouth and barely missed Iago. They all stood there wide eyed. "Whoa…" was all Alex could mutter. Alex exhaled slightly and a small cloud of flames appeared from his mouth. "Remind me not to stand near you if you eat a burrito…" Iago commented. "Well, can we go now?" Ariel asked. "This place is giving me the creeps..." The team began to head out "Wait, I thought these stones were guarded by dragons…" Ariel said. Then, as if on cue. They heard a rumble. They all turned and saw the statue was shaking. The eyes on it turned blood red. The stone began to crack and then it exploded!! When the smoke cleared there stood a giant, angry red dragon! It roared and shook the many coffins inside the underground mausoleum. Only thing Alex could say was "Wow, overkill much?"


	16. Dragons Fire

"Well, can we go now?" Ariel asked. "This place is giving me the creeps..." The team began to head out "Wait, I thought these stones were guarded by dragons…" Ariel said. Then, as if on cue. They heard a rumble. They all turned and saw the statue was shaking. The eyes on it turned blood red. The stone began to crack and then it exploded!! When the smoke cleared there stood a giant, angry red dragon! It roared and shook the many coffins inside the underground mausoleum. Only thing Alex could say was "Wow, overkill much?"

**Chapter 16: Dragon's Fire**

The Dragon spun around and whipped its tail, which sent Alex into a wall. "OH THAT HURT!" cried as he slid down the stone wall. Ariel pointed her staff at the dragon and began shooting small bursts of magic at it, but it seemed to have no effect. Jack charged and began stabbing his cutlass at the Dragons leg. The Dragon stared down at Jack. Jack looked up at the angry face of the dragon. He laughed nervously before running out of the way of its fiery breath. Stitch growled as he grew an extra set of arms, antenna, and spikes shot out of his back. Stitch jumped at the dragon's head and began clawing at it. The Dragon began to shake its head violently in an attempt to get Stitch off but Stitch simply dug his teeth into it and held on.

Alex recovered from his back breaking blow and watched the utter pandemonium. Jack ran to avoid the Dragons fire, Ariel was having no luck fighting it, Stitch was being whipped around like a rag doll, Iago was hiding, and Jim didn't bother to attack with his pistol, due to the fact that he didn't want to hit Stitch. Alex looked at the Dragon Stone. "Time to fight fire with fire!"

Alex ran into the dragons view and whistled. The dragon stopped shaking his head to look at Alex. Stitch was so exhausted from holding on that he slid off its head and onto the stone platform. With the Dragon Stone in hand, Alex inhaled deeply and exhaled hard. A stream of fire spewed from his mouth and burned the dragons face. But that got it mad. The Dragon held its head back; it was getting ready to attack with its fire breath. Alex quickly inhaled deeply again and both exhaled at the same time, causing both streams of fire to meet and collide.

Both fire streams began to push on one another in an attempt to overpower the other. But poor Alex ran out of breath and collapsed on the ground, the Dragons fire barely missing him. "Alex! Are you ok?" Ariel asked as she helped him up. "I'm fine, but I feel really lightheaded." Alex replied. As he wobbled to his feet. "I don't have a big lung capacity…." Alex looked and the Dragon roared again. "How are we supposed to beat this thing??" Alex cried in aggravation.

Suddenly Alex heard a voice in his head. "_Oh come ON! Don't tell me you forgot everything I taught you!_" The voice said. It was none other than Xela! Xela was the first Disney Warrior before Alex came along. Since some of essence is inside the Disney Blade, he can communicate with Alex telepathically. "XELA! What do I do??" Alex asked. Xela groaned. "_Rule number 54, All Dragons are extremely weak at the chest!_"

"Oh yeah…" Alex said when he remembered when Xela taught him that. Alex looked at the Dragon and got an idea. He ran over to where Iago was hiding and grabbed him. "LEMME GO!!!!" Iago yelled. "Sorry about this…" Alex said. Alex then thru Iago into the air. Iago spread his wings and began to hover in place. He looked down and saw the dragon was right under him! He squawked as he flew up. The Dragon saw him, and stood up on its hind legs to try and eat him. Alex plan had worked! Alex grabbed the Disney Blade and charged. He slammed the Disney Blade into its chest and all went silent. The dragon began to wobble, it was about to fall! Alex pulled out the Disney Blade and moved out of the way as it fell forward and slammed into the stone platform.

"Well, that wasn't so hard…" Alex commented. "Yeah, FOR YOU!" Iago yelled. "How 'bout next time, I stab the sword and YOU be the bait!" Suddenly the Ghost Bride appeared before them. "Well done, you've proven yourself worth to have the Dragon Stone of Fire." She said. "Thanks to you, we'd still be lost in that mansion if it wasn't for you!" Alex replied. The Ghost Bride blushed slightly. "Well, let's get going!" Jack said. The team was heading out when the Ghost Bride called out. "Hold on, before you leave, can I leave you with one piece of advice?" The Bride asked. "After all this? Sure…" Alex said. The Bride smiled. Suddenly she began to change. He skin became pale and wrinkled and her dress became torn. They watched in silence as the once beautiful bride morphed into a living corpse! "Things aren't always what they seem!" The corpse boomed.

They all just stared in awe and fear. All was silent until Jack spoke up. "So, shall we run for our lives?" Jack asked not taking his eyes off the corpse. "Oh yes, lets…" Alex replied. Our heroes ran screaming out of the mausoleum. When they were gone. The corpse slowly morphed back into the bride. "Gotcha…" The Bride snickered quietly.

The team ran screaming all the way back to the _Black Pearl_. They quickly raised anchor and the ship took off. When they were a good distance away from the Mansion, Alex plopped down against the mast and sighed. Ariel went and sat next to him. "Well, she was nice…" Ariel said. "Yes, remind me to send her a thank you bomb…." Alex replied sarcastically. Ariel giggled slightly and kissed him on the cheek. "So, we have one out of four…" Ariel said as she stared at the Dragon Stone. "Yup, but it's only going to get harder, you prepared for that?" Alex asked. "Nope" Ariel smiled. "Wasn't prepared last time, not prepared this time!" Alex smiled. "Alright just checking


	17. Halloween Town

The team ran screaming all the way back to the _Black Pearl_. They quickly raised anchor and the ship took off. When they were a good distance away from the Mansion, Alex plopped down against the mast and sighed. Ariel went and sat next to him. "Well, she was nice…" Ariel said. "Yes, remind me to send her a thank you bomb…." Alex replied sarcastically. Ariel giggled slightly and kissed him on the cheek. "So, we have one out of four…" Ariel said as she stared at the Dragon Stone. "Yup, but it's only going to get harder, you prepared for that?" Alex asked. "Nope" Ariel smiled. "Wasn't prepared last time, not prepared this time!" Alex smiled. "Alright just checking."

**Chapter 17: Halloween Town**

A large island came into view. Most of the trees were dead; the others were on the verge of dying. They docked along the shore and disembarked. "You honestly expect me to go into that dead forest?" Jack asked. "And yet you were willing to go into an obviously haunted mansion?" Alex replied. "Good point…" Jack said. The team ventured into the dead forest. Jim got an uneasy feeling as he walked thru the forest. He could never be sure, but he could have sworn he saw Jadis watching him. But Jims thoughts were interrupted by Alex saying "What in the world!?"

What Alex saw was five trees standing in a circle. Each tree had a door that represented a holiday. "This is odd…" Alex commented. Stitch started sniffing a pumpkin shaped door. He took a clawed hand and opened it. All he saw inside was darkness. Stitch shrugged and went to join the others. They suddenly all felt a breeze. It was only a little but it got stronger and stronger! So strong that they were blown off of their feet and into the open pumpkin door. When the last one had gone thru the door slammed shut. It was then that two people walked up to the door, one was Jadis, and the other was a boy covered in a black cloak. "Do you really expect that fool Oogie Boogie to succeed?" Jadis asked. "No I don't, but it WILL be a nice test to see how Alex improved." The boy replied.

When Alex came to, it was night out. "Aw, man how long was I out?" Alex asked to no one in particular. Alex got up and dusted himself off. That's when he heard footsteps, he turned and saw Ariel. The two went wide eyed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" The two screamed at each other in unison. The two ran to a nearby puddle to look at themselves. Both were shocked at what they saw. Alex's skin had become pale as a ghost, and the area around his eyes were black. His nails were sharper, and his two canine teeth hung out of his mouth, razor sharp. And to top it all of, he had a pair of black bat wings attached to his back. He had become a vampire!

Ariel's pirate hat had disappeared and was replaced by a floppy and tall black hat. Her pirate outfit had changed into a raggedy and torn black dress. She now wore black and white striped socks along with black high heels and gloves to match. She had become a witch! "Someone's messed with our clothes!" Ariel cried. "I dunno, this is a pretty good look for me!" Alex said as he tugged on his new bat wings. "Okay, what I miss?" A voice said. The voice belonged to Jack. They turned around and screamed when they saw Jack. "ZOMBIE!!!!!" The two wailed. Jack looked in the puddle and saw that his outfit was torn up, and he was part skeleton, and part corpse, he was a zombie! Only thing Jack murmured was "That's interesting…"

At that moment Iago and Stitch came up to them. "Good gravy! What happened to you??" Iago asked. "That's what we're trying to figure out…" Ariel replied. Once again they heard footsteps, this time it was Jim. They turned and tried hard not to laugh. Jim's head became round and flat; a few stitches wee seen on his face, and two metal bolts jetted out of his neck. "Not a word…" Jim grumbled. Alex looked at everyone. "Okay, we've all changed appearance…" Alex began, but was cut of by Jim. "Hey, look at this!" Jim pointed to a scarecrow holding a sign which read "Halloween Town" Alex read it and snapped his fingers. "OF COURSE! This is a world of perpetual Halloween! Since you dress up on Halloween, that's why we changed!" Jack looked himself over. "Seems logical…"

"Wait, then how come Iago and Stitch didn't change?" Jim asked. "Maybe because their animals…" Alex guessed. Iago took offense to that. "Oh yeah? Well…" Iago struggled to think of an insult. "I'll get to you later..." Iago eventually gave up. "Why don't we go and find this Halloween Town, they may need our help!" Alex said. They all nodded and set off to find Halloween Town. But, they were being watched. In a tall tree house manor resting on a hill, was the gambling menace known as Oogie Boogie.

The strange thing about Oogie was that he was not human, nor animal, he was a giant walking talking burlap bag of bugs! He was watching them from a telescope. "LOCK! SHOCK! BARREL!" Oogie called. In almost an instant three children appeared before them. Shock was dressed as a witch; another was Barrel, who was dressed as a skeleton. And the other, Lock, was dressed as a devil. Oogie motioned them to look into the telescope that was pointed towards Ariel. "You see her? That's the mermaid girl the boss mentioned." Oogie pulled out a syringe filled with green goo. "Take this, and inject it in her, it will knock her out for awhile. Then bring her here. Once we have it, that boy will come running into our trap! Got it?" Oogie asked. "You can count on us!" The three said in unison. "THEN WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?? MOVE IT!" Oogie boomed. The three cringed and took off. They headed for their vehicle which was a bathtub with legs. With the syringe in hand, they began to sing evilly. "_Kidnap the Mermaid girl, make her take a nap! Disney Warrior will come for her, and fall into our Trap!"_


	18. The Pumpkin King

The strange thing about Oogie was that he was not human, nor animal, he was a giant walking talking burlap bag of bugs! He was watching them from a telescope. "LOCK! SHOCK! BARREL!" Oogie called. In almost an instant three children appeared before them. Shock was dressed as a witch; another was Barrel, who was dressed as a skeleton. And the other, Lock, was dressed as a devil. Oogie motioned them to look into the telescope that was pointed towards Ariel. "You see her? That's the mermaid girl the boss mentioned." Oogie pulled out a syringe filled with green goo. "Take this, and inject it in her, it will knock her out for awhile. Then bring her here. Once we have it, that boy will come running into our trap! Got it?" Oogie asked. "You can count on us!" The three said in unison. "THEN WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?? MOVE IT!" Oogie boomed. The three cringed and took off. They headed for their vehicle which was a bathtub with legs. With the syringe in hand, they began to sing evilly. "_Kidnap the Mermaid girl, make her take a nap! Disney Warrior will come for her, and fall into our Trap!"_

**Chapter 18: The Pumpkin King**

If you were to stand on the hills of Halloween World. You'd see a strange sight. You'd see a bird, a monster, a Vampire, A Witch, An undead pirate, and a Frankenstein heading for the gates of Halloween Town. Alex opened the creaky, rusty gates. "Here we are!" announced Alex. They all looked at the buildings. Everything was old and bent out of shape, almost like an alternate reality. In front of them was a massive crown of monsters, ghouls and goblins. Alex twitched slightly. "You ok Alex?" Jim asked. "I have the strange urge to sing…" Alex replied. And no sooner than he finished, his urge took over, and he began to sing. "_What's this? What's this? There are monsters everywhere! What's this? There's Witches in the air! What's this?_ _I can't believe my eyes I must be dreaming wake up Alex this isn't fair! What's this?_"

Ariel began to question her loved one's sanity as Alex continued with his song. "_What's this? What's this? There's something very strange! What's this? Why we look all deranged! What's…" _Alex was cut off by Jack slapping a skeleton hand across the Disney Warriors face. "Don't you ever do that again…" Jack said. "I-I'm sorry, I…I don't know what came over me!" Alex apologized as he grabbed his face. "The first step is admitting you have a problem..." Ariel said as she comically patted his back.

The six decided that the shortest distance between two points was a straight line, so they decided to weed thru the massive crown of Halloween folk. But since it was so big, they naturally got separated. Alex had ended up at the front of the crowd where there was a huge stage. Alex found it odd that a huge coffin was standing upright on stage, but then he remembered that this was a Halloween town. Then a little man walked on stage. His head was almost cone shaped, and he wore a huge sash which read "Mayor" across his chest. "And now, Gremlins and Ghouls put you appendages together, for you Pumpkin King…Jack Skellington!!"

The coffin swung open to reveal a tall, lanky Skeleton in a pinstripe suit. The Skeleton walked across the stage and everyone clapped. Jack Skellington went up to the mike. "Thank you everyone" Skellington said (I'm calling him by last name so you won't confuse him with the other Jack) "Now then, will anyone be running against me in this years "Pumpkin King scare off"?" No one raised the hands. "No one?" Skellington asked. "Are you sure? I haven't had an opponent in years…" Alex looked about, no one was volunteering. Were they afraid to enter? Alex decided that if no one was entering, He cold give Skellington a run for the money.

Alex raised his hand and everyone in the crowd gasped. This cheered up Skellington. "Perfect!" Skellington smiled. Alex proudly walked on stage. "I haven't seen you around Halloween Town, are you new?" Skellington asked. "Yup, name's Alex!" Alex spoke into the mike. Even though they were separated. Ariel and the others easily spotted Alex on stage. Ariel waved to Alex, who in turn waved back. Alex then turned to Skellington "Alright Jack how does this "Scare off" work?" Alex asked. "Simple. We both scare the audience, and once we've finished, they vote!" Skellington replied. 'Sounds easy enough…" Alex responded. The two shook hands and Skellington went to work.

Alex began to formulate a plan in his head. Fortunately, Xela read his thoughts. "_That's one heck of plan! I'll give you a hand kid, you provide the words, and I'll provide the magical help!_" Xela said. Alex mentally thanked Xela just as Skellington finished his routine and the crowd clapped. "Top that!" Skellington taunted. "Done and done!" Alex retorted. Alex went up to the mike again. The crowd clapped when Alex came up. "Thank you, Thank you ladies and Gentlemen. What do you find scary? Is it a shadow in the darkness? A bump or the night? Or the voice that responds when you call who's there?" Alex said in a slow, creepy voice.

His first step had worked, the crowd felt a bit uneasy after Alex's speech, he had initially creeped them out, now to bring it on home! "I'll tell you what's scary!" At that instant Xela went to work. In a split second Alex vanished off stage. The crowd looked in all directions but could not locate him, but Alex's creepy voice echoed thru the air. "I'll tell you what's scary!" Alex's echoing voice said. "Something you cannot see, but something you can….FEEL!" The second he said the word "Feel" Everyone in the audience (Save for Alex's friends) screamed as something grabbed them from behind. Alex then re-appeared on stage. After a few seconds of awkward silence. The crowd broke into applause.

Jack was impressed. He had been the Pumpkin King for years, and he could never pull off a scare like that! Ariel had been so wrapped up in Alex's performance, that she did not see Lock, Shock and Barrel sneak up behind her. Ariel then felt a tug on her witch's gown; she looked down and saw the terrible threesome. "Trick-or-treat!" The three cried in unison.

Before Ariel could respond, Shock jabbed the syringe into Ariel's left leg. Ariel winced at first, but then felt really drowsy. She sighed as she toppled forward into, the three's walking bathtub. Iago has seen this take place, normally he would just ignore it as it wasn't his problem, but since Alex let him come, even though he hated him, he owed Alex one. He flew up into the air and called out. "HEY ALEX! SOME BRATS ARE MAKING OFF WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!" Iago called. Alex turned over when he saw Iago. Part of the crowd moved to reveal Lock, Shock, and Barrel trying to position Ariel in their bathtub. "HEY!!" Alex yelled. The three glanced up and saw that Alex had spotted them. "Lock, Shock and Barrel!" Skellington called. "Release her at once!" The three boarded the tub. "Never Jack!" The three said in unison as their Bathtub took off. Alex growled as he whipped out the Disney Blade and raced after them, with Skellington behind him.


	19. Oogie's Manor

Before Ariel could respond, Shock jabbed the syringe into Ariel's left leg. Ariel winced at first, but then felt really drowsy. She sighed as she toppled forward into, the three's walking bathtub. Iago has seen this take place, normally he would just ignore it as it wasn't his problem, but since Alex let him come, even though he hated him, he owed Alex one. He flew up into the air and called out. "HEY ALEX! SOME BRATS ARE MAKING OFF WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!" Iago called. Alex turned over when he saw Iago. Part of the crowd moved to reveal Lock, Shock, and Barrel trying to position Ariel in their bathtub. "HEY!!" Alex yelled. The three glanced up and saw that Alex had spotted them. "Lock, Shock and Barrel!" Skellington called. "Release her at once!" The three boarded the tub. "Never Jack!" The three said in unison as their Bathtub took off. Alex growled as he whipped out the Disney Blade and raced after them, with Skellington behind him.

**Chapter 19: Oogie's Manor**

Since the streets of Halloween Town were empty because of the "Scare-off" This gave Alex good running room. "COME BACK HERE!!!!" Needless to say, they didn't stop. Jack, Jim, Iago, and Stitch had seen this and ran after Skellington and Alex. "What's going on?" Jack asked as he ran besides Alex. "Those three have Ariel!" Alex responded. Since Jack Skellington had ridiculously long legs, he easily ran past Alex and the gang and tried to reach out to grab Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Barrel looked back and saw Skellington's long arm reach out for them. "Guys! Their gaining on us!" Barrel cried. "Gaining and catching are two different things oh dear cohort!" Shock replied. Shock pulled out a green jar which read "Frog's Breath" "This'll scare them off our tails!" Shock grinned. She threw it over Skellington and straight at Alex. Alex stopped in placed and braced himself.

The Jar just missed him and shattered on the ground, releasing a massive green cloud of foul odor. "THE SMELL!!" Alex cried as he doubled over on the ground. Stitch was ready to choke on the fumes. All of our heroes were coughing and wheezing in the green cloud. After what seemed like an eternity, the cloud dissipated, and Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Ariel were long gone. "No…." Alex whispered silently. Alex sat down on the ground and began pounding his fist against the ground. Skellington went over to comfort the Disney Warrior. "Don't throw in the towel now; they couldn't have gone far…" Skellington said. Jack went over to join them. "Bone man is right. Remember what I told you about what a man can and can't do!" The Pirate added. Alex knew they were both right. Alex got up off the ground and faced them. "Thanks you guys!" Alex smiled

Alex then began to look around. "Now where could they have gone?" Alex asked. "They went towards Spiral Hill!" A voice spoke out. They turned around and saw a woman standing there. She looked like she was made of material and sown together. "Sally!" Skellington cried. "Don't let them get away Jack" Sally said. "I fear Oogie is up to something." Skellington nodded. "Right. C'mon guys!" Skellington led the way to Spiral Hill with the others following him. "Thanks for everything!" Alex called to Sally. "Good luck!" She called to them.

As the six ran. Alex talked to Skellington. "She mentioned someone named "Oogie" Who is that?" Alex asked. "A first class trouble maker!" Skellington growled. "He's been causing trouble here for ages! His idea of Halloween involves gambling for peoples lives!" Alex shuttered. "That's terrible!" Alex agreed. The six stopped at the sight of a strange looking hill with the edge of it curled up. "There it is!" Skellington shouted. In the distance, a large tree house manor was visible. "Hang in there Ariel…" Alex sighed.

In a large room in Oogie Boogie's manor, Ariel hung from the ceiling. The whole room was decorated like a monster Casino. By now Ariel had woken up and was more than angry to be hanging from the ceiling. "LET ME DOWN FROM HERE OR ELSE!!!" Ariel yelled. Oogie laughed at the sight of Ariel dangling from the ceiling. "Fat chance mermaid! I'm going fishing, and YOU'RE the bait!" Then as if on cue, they both heard the faint sound of a door slamming. "Looks like I got a bite!" Oogie snickered.

Back in one of the hallways of Oogie's manor, the six dove out of the way of a swinging Axe. "If this is how he greets visitors, I'd hate to see how he greets family!" Alex commented as he ducked out of the way. Stitch growled as he stood in front of the Axe as it came back for another pass. With his amazing strength. He caught it with both hands and ripped it from the ceiling. "Thanks Stitch!" Alex thanked. Stitch bowed like an actor would after a Broadway performance. "I just had a thought" Jack said. "What if this "Oogie" Is using Ariel to lure you there?" Alex scowled. "Trap or not, I have to save her!" Alex announced. "Oogie must be working for someone to come up with a plan like that, what could he want with you?" Skellington asked. Alex silently glanced at his swords. "My weapon, my life, the usual stuff." Alex replied.

Ariel grumbled to herself. "Why am I always being kidnapped??" She asked herself. She looked down and she saw her staff leaning against a wall. If she could call it back to her, she could escape. But unfortunately both her hands were bound, so she pretty much just had to sit and wait for her knight in shining armor to rescue her. Oh how she wished the tables would turn and SHE would be rescuing ALEX for a change. She'd give anything for that opportunity to feel like a hero, but you can't always get what you want. Alex's arrival was signaled by the large double door being kicked open. "_About time…_" Ariel thought to herself. "Alex, you made it!" Ariel cried down to him.

"Hang on Ariel, I'll get you down!" Alex called. Suddenly the lighting changed dramatically to a black light setting. Jack Skellington recognized this all too well. Suddenly, a strange music began to play. Then, the figure of Oogie Boogie appeared in the center of a giant roulette wheel. "_Well, well, well, what have we here? Alex huh? OH! I'm really scared! So you're the one everybody's talking about!_" Oogie sung as he laughed. Alex knew this was going to be one weird fight.


	20. Oogies Casino of Nightmares

"Hang on Ariel, I'll get you down!" Alex called. Suddenly the lighting changed dramatically to a black light setting. Jack Skellington recognized this all too well. Suddenly, a strange music began to play. Then, the figure of Oogie Boogie appeared in the center of a giant roulette wheel. "_Well, well, well, what have we here? Alex huh? OH! I'm really scared! So you're the one everybody's talking about!_" Oogie sung as he laughed. Alex knew this was going to be one weird fight.

**Chapter 20: Oogie's Casino of Nightmares**

Oogie pulled a lever and two cards appeared. One a King and one a Queen. The images on the cards began to move. Suddenly they walked right off the cards, each wielding swords. "JACK!" Alex called. "Yeah?" The two Jack's responded in unison. Alex forgot there were tow Jack's. "Jack's, think you can take care of these guys, while Jim, Stitch and I take care of Oogie?" Alex asked. "No problem!" The two replied in unison again as they ran towards the cards. "What about me??" Iago asked. "You're willing to help in a life-or-death situation?" Alex asked. Iago laughed nervously before hiding somewhere. "That's what I thought!" Alex snickered. As they prepared to tackle Oogie, Lock, Shock, and Barrel appeared in their Bathtub and tried to mow them over! "We won't be able to get near Oogie if these guys keep trying to run us over!" Alex said as he jumped out of the way of the Bathtub.

Stitch jumped down from Alex's shoulder. "Stitch can handle this!" Stitch said. Alex nodded. "C'mon Jim!" Alex said as he raced towards Oogie. "Right behind you!" Jim called as he followed Alex. Oogie laughed when he saw the two coming for him. "So you want to play hero huh?" Oogie pressed a button and the roulette wheel they were on began to spin. Alex and Jim tried to run at Oogie but the resistance of the spinning wheel was too much. Oogie laughed at their vain attempts at trying to run against the flow of the wheel. "It's no use!" Jim cried. "There's always a way!" Alex replied. Alex had an idea. He stopped running and the spinning wheel shot him around and straight towards Oogie!

But Oogie had a feeling that Alex would try something sneaky, so he was prepared. Oogie pulled another lever and a massive buzz saw dropped down in front of Alex. This caused him to run in the opposite way; once again he was running against the force of the wheel. Oogie laughed again as he increased the speed of the wheel, now it was slowly pulling him TOWARDS the buzz saw as Alex desperately ran against the spinning wheel.

Lock, Shock and Barrel laughed evilly as their bathtub charged at Stitch. Stitch stood his ground as it came towards him. When it was inches away from him he reached out, grabbed it, and lifted it over his head! Lock, Shock, and Barrel looked at each other with disbelief. Then, all three of them spoke. "We're sunk…." The three moaned in unison. Stitch began to spin the bathtub over his head. Lock, Shock, and Barrel screamed as the spun around and around. Just when they were ready to hurl, Stitch stopped abruptly. Stitch then launched the Bathtub and the terrible three at Oogie. The Bathtub and his minions slammed into Oogie hard, smashing the controls in the process. Thus stopping the buzz saw, the roulette wheel and the cards.

This was the chance Alex had been waiting for. He jumped onto Oogie's platform and confronted him. He held the sword out to daring Oogie to come closer. "Alright, TALK!" Alex demanded. "Who are you working for??" Oogie stammered a bit before answering. "I don't know…. He keeps his face hidden in a black hood, but he has a major bone to pick with you…." Oogie replied. "_Doesn't everyone?_" Alex mentally questioned. He snapped out of his thoughts and back into reality. "Why did he have you and your minions kidnap Ariel??" Oogie stammered some more. "All the boss said was… "I have big plans for that mermaid" And had me kidnap her to lure you here!" Oogie answered. "_Heh, and here I thought he was lonely…"_ Ariel mentally commented.

Alex didn't see Oogie step on a small button, nor did he see the massive buzz saw that dropped from the ceiling and come at him. "ALEX! BEHIND YOU!!" Ariel cried. Alex spun out of the way, and the buzz saw missed him, but slashed Oogie. About a thousand bugs came pouring out of the massive tear in his burlap skin. "My bugs!" Oogie screamed as he slowly melted into a pile of bugs. Soon only thing left was his burlap skin lying on the floor as the bugs scattered. "Okay, THAT was messed up!" Alex commented. Now that Oogie was out of the picture, they needed to focus on getting Ariel down from the ceiling.

"Hang on Ariel!" Alex called. But Alex made the mistake of leaning on one of Oogie's levers. It pressed down, and a pit opened under Ariel filled with acid! "ALEX!!!" Ariel cried. Alex nervously looked over the controls that weren't smashed. Alex pressed a button and another buzz saw appeared; only it began to slowly cut the rope holding Ariel. "ALEX!!!!!" Ariel cried.

The rope snapped and Ariel fell screaming downwards. Alex ran to catch Ariel. Time seemed to slow down as Alex jumped over the pit, caught Ariel, and landed safely on the ground. "Ariel! I'm so sorry for almost killing you…." Alex said nervously. "Forgive me?" Ariel giggled and kissed him on the forehead. "I always do…." She smiled. "Well we got your bonnie lass, so can we get out of here?" Jack asked. "Yeah, let's get going…" Alex agreed. The team headed out of the manor and back to Halloween Town. But as they left a dark figure approached the remains of the once proud Oogie Boogie. "Nice work old friend….nice work…" The figure smiled.


	21. Ride of the Headless Horseman

The rope snapped and Ariel fell screaming downwards. Alex ran to catch Ariel. Time seemed to slow down as Alex jumped over the pit, caught Ariel, and landed safely on the ground. "Ariel! I'm so sorry for almost killing you…." Alex said nervously. "Forgive me?" Ariel giggled and kissed him on the forehead. "I always do…." She smiled. "Well we got your bonnie lass, so can we get out of here?" Jack asked. "Yeah, let's get going…" Alex agreed. The team headed out of the manor and back to Halloween Town. But as they left a dark figure approached the remains of the once proud Oogie Boogie. "Nice work old friend….nice work…" The figure smiled.

**Chapter 21: Ride of the Headless Horseman**

Jadis and the dark figure watched Alex and his friends go by. "Are you certain he'll take them down?" Jadis asked. "I don't expect him to… but I sent him because I want something from that Mermaid…." The figure replied. Alex and his friends were oblivious to the evil lurking around the corner. Alex and his friends had left Halloween Town and reverted back to their original states, and were now walking thru the dead forest in order to reach the Black Pearl. "_This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!"_ Alex sung out loud. "Will you stop???" Jack asked. "Can't help it, their theme song is catchy! " Alex smirked as he picked up where he left off. "_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene! Trick-or-treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright!!_" Jack groaned. Ariel bopped her head to the tune of the song. Iago was getting more than annoyed by Alex. "WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" Iago yelled. "Okay, just for that, I'm gonna sing louder!" Alex grinned. "NO!!!!" Jack and Iago screamed in unison. But it was too late, Alex began to sing louder. "_IT'S OUR TOWN!!! EVERYBODY SCREAM!!!!_" Alex shouted.

But out of the dark they heard something. It was faint, yet loud. It was the sound of galloping. "A horse?" Alex asked as he listened. "At this hour of the night?" Jim asked. As they stared into the area where the noise was coming from, a silhouette appeared. "Someone's coming this way…" Ariel said. As the silhouette came closer they could make out something in its hand. It was round. "What the…?" Alex said as he squinted to get a good look. Soon it became clearly visible. It was a man riding a black horse, the object in his hand was a jack-o-lantern, but what shocked them all was... "HE HAS NO HEAD!!!!!" Iago cried as he his behind Jack.

"The headless horseman…." Jack murmured. The Horse wined as it stood on its hind legs. The Headless Horseman took out his sword and began swinging it madly. "R-R-RUN FOR IT!!!!" Alex cried. Alex, Jack, Stitch, Jim, Ariel and Iago, all ran (and flew) down the dirt road screaming as the Headless Horseman chased after them. Jim had to duck a few times to avoid being beheaded by the Horseman's blade. "Guys! I can't keep this up much longer!!" Jim cried as he was beginning to fall behind. The others hadn't heard him over the horse's angry cries. Jim then suddenly felt himself being thrown to the ground; he had tripped on a tree root! Jim's eyes tightly shut as the horse sped towards him. As he was waiting to feel the heavy hooves of the horse come crashing down on him, he felt something else. He felt someone pull him to the side and out of harms way.

Jim nervously opened his eyes to see none other than Jadis staring at him. "JADIS!" Jim cried in shock. "You're lucky I was in the area…." Jadis said. Jim slowly rose to his feet. "Th-th-thanks…." Jim thanked. Jadis smirked. "Tell me, why is it Alex and the others didn't bother to help you?" Jadis asked. Jim thought for a moment. "M-maybe they didn't hear me…" Jim replied finally. "Or they just don't care… Your eventually going to have to face that fact that your dead-weight to them." Jadis replied. And with that Jadis walked off into the dark forest.

Elsewhere the rest of the crew was getting tiered of running. "If we keep running, he'll eventually kill us!" Alex cried. "But if we stop, he'll kill us!" Jack replied. "Wonderful!" Alex replied sarcastically. Just ahead was a small wooden bridge. Jack's eyes lit up. "Lads! We have to make it to the bridge!" Jack called. "WHAT'S THAT GONNA DO!?" Iago yelled. "Trust me on this!" Jack replied. Jack was the first to cross the bride, followed by Stitch and Iago. The horseman was gaining on Ariel and Alex. The Headless Horseman swung his blade and ended up cutting a bit of Ariel's hair!

Alex stood on the bridge as he beckoned Ariel to hurry. This time, the Horseman had a clear shot at Ariel's neck. He drew his blade back and swung. Alex reached out, grabbed Ariel's wrist and pulled her onto the bridge causing the blade to miss its mark. And in one swift motion. The Horseman disappeared into thin air. All eyes then fell on Jack. "Jack, how did you know we would be safe here?" Ariel asked. "My uncle Icky had an encounter with that devil also, and he told me all about it!" Jack said proudly. Alex did a headcount and noticed something. "Wait…where's Jim?" Alex asked. Jack sighed sadly and put his hat on his chest. "Oh will you knock it off Jack!" A voice called. They all turned and saw Jim.

"JIM! Your ok!" Alex said happily. "Yeah, no thanks to you!" Jim glared. "Chill out, what did we do?" Alex asked. "More like, what you "didn't" do!" Jim snapped. "Save the arguments for later, let's get out of this blooming forest…" Jack cut in. Jim silently nodded and followed them thru the forest. When they were gone. The figure emerged from the woods, and picked up the lock of hair that once belonged to Ariel. "Excellent…." The figure smirked.


	22. Shiva Old Rival

"JIM! Your ok!" Alex said happily. "Yeah, no thanks to you!" Jim glared. "Chill out, what did we do?" Alex asked. "More like, what you "didn't" do!" Jim snapped. "Save the arguments for later, let's get out of this blooming forest…" Jack cut in. Jim silently nodded and followed them thru the forest. When they were gone. The figure emerged from the woods, and picked up the lock of hair that once belonged to Ariel. "Excellent…." The figure smirked.

**Chapter 22: Shiva; Old rival**

Night had fallen. The rest of the crew was asleep, while Alex and Stitch sat on the railing looking at the stars. "Beautiful…" Alex commented. "Pretty…" Stitch agreed. The two sighed. "Even with friends like Ariel, Jack, and Jim, I do sometimes wish I was home…." Alex sighed. Stitch hugged his arm. "Alex, hero. World need Alex. World need hero." Stitch said. "I know, I know…" Alex said. Just then, something popped into Alex's head. "Hey wait a sec, whatever happened to that person Merlin said came from MY world?" Alex asked. Unknown to the, a shadow watched them. "You mean me?" a voice rang out. Alex and Stitch turned but saw nothing. "Over here!" The voice called. Alex jumped up and whipped out the Disney Blade. "Show yourself!!" Alex demanded. "Up here, oh observant one!" The voice remarked sarcastically. Alex and Stitch looked up and saw, standing on the crows nest was a boy. The boy was about Alex's age, his brown hair spiked out more to the back than the front. And his green eyes reflected the moon. The boy jumped down and landed gracefully on his feet.

Alex knew this boy; it was the one Merlin had spoken of. "Well, well, well, as I live in breathe, Shiva…" Alex spoke. "Your old rival!" Shiva cut in. Alex shook the shock of seeing his old rival off. "WH-what are you doing here!?" Alex asked. "I could be asking you the same question Alex…or should I say, "Disney Warrior?" Alex gasped. "How did you…?" Alex began but was once again cut off by Shiva. "Word travels fast, when I heard that my old rival became a great big hero, I had to see for myself…" Stitch growled. He didn't like Shiva at all.

Shiva began to walk around Alex. "So, how did you trick THESE clowns into following you?" Shiva asked. "I did not trick them, they are my friends!" Alex glared. "Riiiiiight" Shiva remarked. "Just like you didn't trick all those kids into worshiping you like you were a god!!" Alex began to get angry. "They did not "Worship" me! They just liked my athletic ability…" Shiva spat at Alex's feet. "OH PLEASE!" Shiva yelled. "You just showed off and all those kids fell for your ploy, even my own friends ditched me to hang with you!!" Stitch growled as he grew his extra set of arms and antenna, and spikes jetted out of his back.

"Just because you had no friends, you instantly blame me!?" Alex asked. "Oh so now it's MY fault!?" Shiva yelled. "You were always a sore loser and you know it! You constantly threw tantrums because you couldn't handle losing. And to top it all off, you only cared about yourself!" Alex retorted. Shiva began to get mad as well. "It killed me to see the likes of YOU enjoying victory. Eventually you became bored with your popularity. So bored that you escaped to another world to show off. And now everyone treats you like an almighty being!"

Alex clenched his fist. "I didn't come here willing Shiva! Fate did this to me! Everyday I wish I were home, but now I'm not sure I'd want to go home and deal with people like YOU!" Shiva shoved Alex back. "You mean people who can see thru your con artist ploy! And have the nerve to take a stand!?" Shiva barked. Alex shoved Shiva back. "No, people who blow things out of proportion, who are self centered, and who think life is a big popularity contest!" Alex yelled back. That did it. Shiva clenched his fist, and in one swift movement nailed Alex right in the face. Alex toppled to the ground. Stitch barked as he lunged at Shiva. Shiva actually caught Stitch in mid air and threw him into the mast. "Get off me you mutt!!" Shiva yelled. He then turned his attention back to Alex.

"That's just like you to pick on the little guys Alex, and you have everything! A girl, A ship, friends" Shiva kneeled down and looked him dead in the eye. "Let me tell something to YOU! I'm not going to letting anyone else; fall for your underhanded tricks like they did in MY world. I'm saving this world, from YOU!!" And with that Shiva walked off. Alex looked around and saw that he was gone. Stitch waddled over to him and wiped away the blood oozing from his nose. "You ok?" Stitch asked. "I'm fine…" Alex said calmly. "You?" Stitch nodded. Alex slowly rose to his feet.

Alex head was still spinning, it all happened so fast. He leaned against the mast and slid down. Stitch sat on his lap like a little dog would when it's master was sad. Alex rubbed Stitch's head. "Aw, man. Now I got TWO problems to sort out…Finding these Dragon Stones, and watching out for my number one fan." Alex groaned. "No one knows what it's like to be a hero…."


	23. A wild time in the Jungle

Alex head was still spinning, it all happened so fast. He leaned against the mast and slid down. Stitch sat on his lap like a little dog would when it's master was sad. Alex rubbed Stitch's head. "Aw, man. Now I got TWO problems to sort out…Finding these Dragon Stones, and watching out for my number one fan." Alex groaned. "No one knows what it's like to be a hero…."

**Chapter 23: A wild time in the Jungle**

As Alex rested against the mast with Stitch the two were awoken by Ariel crying "I DID IT!" Alex got up. Stitch scurried off Alex's lap. Alex walked inside the ship, only to find Ariel in the cargo hold. "What did you do? Is it something I'm gonna have to pay for later on?" Alex remarked. Ariel giggled. "No silly, look behind you!" Alex casually turned around and went wide eyed. What he saw was a black and slightly transparent figure the shape of Ariel, staring right at him. "Alex, I would like to introduce you to my shadow!" Alex looked at Ariel's feet, indeed, no shadow. "In my spare time, I've been trying to get the shadow manipulation technique right, and I finally nailed it!" Ariel explained.

Alex took a look at the shadow standing before him. "I must admit, I'm impressed. By Manipulation, you mean you can make it attack people?" Alex asked. "Yup, watch" Ariel pointed to Alex. "Attack!" Alex went wide eyed again. "NO, NOT ME!" Alex cried. But it was too late. The shadow began to wrap around him like a snake and began to slowly crush him. Alex dropped to his knees and then the floor. "Alright! Alright! I get it! Call it off!" Alex cried. "Okay, leave him alone..." Ariel commanded. The shadow released him as Alex caught his breath. Just then, Jack walked in. "Alright you two, change of plan. If we want to find the Dragon Stones, we're gonna need the help of an old friend of mine. So we're going up Pantano River. "Who's your friend?" Ariel asked. "A sorcereress who dabbles in black arts, Tia Dalma." Jack replied. "How far are we from her home?" Alex asked as he got up. "We're approaching the island now…" Jack said.

Alex and Ariel followed Jack out onto the deck where Jim, Iago and Stitch were by the railing looking at the island. "Hey, isn't that Simba's Island?" Alex asked. "Aye." Jack replied. Ariel shuttered, she remembered how a snake once hypnotized her and almost ate her…twice. Jack slowly steered the ship up to the beach and dropped anchor. With weapons and supplies in hand, the team disembarked. "Hey Ariel, where's your shadow?" Alex asked. "Back at the ship, it'll watch the boat." Ariel replied. Ariel gripped Alex's arm, she didn't want to be attacked by that snake again. "I'm sure if we find Simba he'll lead us to Tia Dalma…" Alex pointed out. "Excellent, we have our heading…" Jack said.

Suddenly everyone crowded behind Alex. "Go on Al, lead the way!" Iago squawked. "Don't call me Al…" Alex glared. Alex sighed as he led the way. Five minuets of total silence past. "Alright guys, this is a jungle, so try not to get lost!" Alex said. No reply. Alex turned around and saw his friends were gone. "Okay, is there some unwritten rule about being lost in the jungle that I don't know about?" Alex commented. Alex groaned as he set out to find his friends. As Alex tromped thru the jungle. He fell into a wide hole. But fortunately it wasn't very deep. "Must be an Elephant track…" Alex assumed. Alex looked at the tracks which led into a clearing.

Alex followed the tracks into the clearing where he saw a massive water fall, and a big red elephant bathing in the river. Alex nervously walked over to the large Elephant. "Uh, hi?" Alex asked. The Elephant turned to face him. It looked at Alex and saw the Disney Blade. The Elephant bellowed in fear and ran faster than anyone thought possible by a 3 ton animal. Alex just stood there dumbfounded. Alex lifted his arm and smelled his armpits. After shrugging he ran after the Elephant. "HEY! WAIT A SECOND!!!" Alex called as he ran.

Alex eventually found the elephant attempting to hide behind a tree. Apparently, it wasn't on the bright side. "Um, excuse me, if I can get a moment of your time…" Alex began. "Ge-get away from me!" The Elephant begged. "You don't want my feet!" Alex gave off a weird look. "Your feet? Why would I want your feet?" Alex asked. The elephant nervously looked at him. "You have a sword, aren't you a poacher?" The elephant asked. Alex looked at his sword. "I'm not a poacher! If I was, I wouldn't have gone up to you and acted all polite…" Alex said.

The Elephant thought a moment. He did have a point. "Fair enough…" The Elephant finally came out from hiding. "I'm Tantar" The elephant introduced. "Nice to meet cha, I'm Alex!" Alex said. Alex looked at Tantar. "Say, you're a pretty big guy! Think you can help me? I'm looking for my friends. Think you can lift me on your back?" Alex asked. "What do I look like? A cargo elephant?" Tantar asked. Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of peanuts he was originally saving for Stitch. "You drive a hard bargain…" Tantar said. "Alright, I'll help ya!" Alex handed the bag to Tantar who inhaled in less then two seconds. Tantar then wrapped his trunk around Alex and lifted him onto his back. "Alright, let's go!!" Alex cried. Tantar trampled thru the jungle. As the two set out to find his friends.


	24. Kaa's hunting

The Elephant thought a moment. He did have a point. "Fair enough…" The Elephant finally came out from hiding. "I'm Tantar" The elephant introduced. "Nice to meet cha, I'm Alex!" Alex said. Alex looked at Tantar. "Say, you're a pretty big guy! Think you can help me? I'm looking for my friends. Think you can lift me on your back?" Alex asked. "What do I look like? A cargo elephant?" Tantar asked. Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of peanuts he was originally saving for Stitch. "You drive a hard bargain…" Tantar said. "Alright, I'll help ya!" Alex handed the bag to Tantar who inhaled in less then two seconds. Tantar then wrapped his trunk around Alex and lifted him onto his back. "Alright, let's go!!" Alex cried. Tantar trampled thru the jungle. As the two set out to find his friends.

**Chapter 24: Kaa's hunting**

"NOW I remember your name! Simba has said a lot about you!" Tantar said. "How IS Simba?" Alex asked. "Busy. But that's the price to pay when you're a king and all. But with Sabor on the loose, he's got trouble." "Sabor? Who's he?' Alex asked. "A really nasty Leopard. He's kept a low profile since he was afraid of Shere Kahn. But when you and Simba took him out, he came out of hiding. The only ones who are benefiting from his reign of terror are those mangy, stupid hyenas! And Sabor ain't afraid of Simba because he's too nice." Tantar shuttered. "_Look's like I got me a side-quest…_" Alex mentally thought.

Iago sighed as he landed on a rock. "Why did I follow that blue freak!?" Iago squawked. Iago glanced to the right and saw three dog like creatures approaching, what he didn't know was that they were hyenas. "Good, maybe they can gimme some directions…" Iago said as eh flew over. "Man, I wish Sabor would kill something good! What do you think Bonsai?" One asked. "Yeah Shenzi, all we're getting are baby antelopes and junk like that!" Bonsai agreed. "What do you think Ed?" Ed just laughed insanely. "Man, I'd even settle for something like a bird." Shenzi grumbled. It was at that moment Iago flew up to them. "Excuse me, have any of you three seen a little blue monster" Iago asked. The three Hyenas just stared at Iago. "Some days you work for it, and some days it just walks right up to you!' Shenzi grinned a toothy grin. "I got a bad feeling about this" Iago shivered.

Jack pulled out his compass to see which way to go. But all it did was spin rapidly. Jack grumbled to himself as he put it away. "Alright, I'll find my OWN way!" Jack began to set off before he stepped on something which triggered a vine to wrap around his leg and lift him up into the air. "Oh for the love of..!" Jack began to say before he was interrupted by a strange yell. And in almost an instant a strange man appeared before him. He was a muscular man with long brown hair. "Um, can you let me down? " Jack asked. The man mumbled something which sounded like gorilla. "This is going to take awhile…" Jack muttered.

Ariel looked around rapidly, searching for Alex. "Okay Ariel, just calm down…" Ariel reassured herself. "The odds of running into the same snake are very slim." But unfortunately, the odds were against her. Cause not far ahead, laid the great Python Kaa, resting in a tree. Ariel gripped her staff as she trudged on. Suddenly, she heard a rustle in the bushes. She freaked out and fired a blast of magic. Kaa was just waking up when the magic almost hit him. Kaa glared evilly. "Why that little…." Kaa suddenly looked at her. "Wait a minuet; do my sssssnake eyes deceive me? It'sssss that girl…" Kaa smirked. Ariel sighed when she saw it was nothing but a lizard. "I must be losing it; I got to get a grip…" Kaa slithered down from the tree and wrapped his tail around Ariel's wrist. Ariel froze in fear. "Not the kind of grip I had hopped for…"

Ariel slowly turned around and saw Kaa. She shrieked as she shielded her eyes. "G-go away!" Ariel stammered. "Nicccce to ssssee you again too." Kaa snickered. Ariel unwrapped his tail from her wrist and began to walk away when Kaa shot his head in front of her. "Let me look at you…." Kaa's eyes slowly began tot urn into dizzying spirals. Ariel stared at them for a moment before snapping out of it and turning the other way. "Oh come now, don't you trusssst me?" Kaa asked.

"Let me think about that, No!" Ariel replied. "Last time I trusted you, you used some mind trick on me!" Kaa hoped she wouldn't have remember. "Aw, but that wassss all in the passst" Kaa nudged Ariel with his head. "We all dessserve sssssecond chancessss" Kaa hissed. "Well…." Ariel thought for a bit. "I suppose…" Kaa mentally cheered. "Good…" Kaa went in front of Ariel. "Now Jussst trussst me…" Before Kaa had a chance to make his eyes into spirals Ariel turned the other way. "I said I forgave you, I never said anything about trusting you!" Ariel replied.

Kaa glared. She was more stubborn than he realized. Kaa quickly shot a coil around her hip forming a belt around her, stopping her in her tracks. "I don't blame you" Kaa said. "I mean, why trussst a snake?" Ariel sighed. "It's nothing against your species, I just, don't trust you" Ariel undid the coil belt and began to head off again. Now Kaa was getting frustrated. Kaa decided to try a different method. He brought his tail over to her legs and tripped her, causing her to fall and land on her back. Leaves from a dying palm tree went flying as she hit the ground, blocking her view. "Hey! What was that for!?" Ariel yelled. When the leaves stopped falling she saw Kaa looking down at her, only his eyes were colorful spirals. "I'm ssssso ssssorry" Kaa hissed. Kaa finally got a look at her eyes. Ariel's mouth gaped. Her once blue eyes now turned into colorful spirals of blue, yellow, and green. And for that moment, she forgot all about Alex.


	25. A Snake, A Mermaid, and a Leopard

Kaa glared. She was more stubborn than he realized. Kaa quickly shot a coil around her hip forming a belt around her, stopping her in her tracks. "I don't blame you" Kaa said. "I mean, why trussst a snake?" Ariel sighed. "It's nothing against your species, I just, don't trust you" Ariel undid the coil belt and began to head off again. Now Kaa was getting frustrated. Kaa decided to try a different method. He brought his tail over to her legs and tripped her, causing her to fall and land on her back. Leaves from a dying palm tree went flying as she hit the ground, blocking her view. "Hey! What was that for!?" Ariel yelled. When the leaves stopped falling she saw Kaa looking down at her, only his eyes were colorful spirals. "I'm ssssso ssssorry" Kaa hissed. Kaa finally got a look at her eyes. Ariel's mouth gaped. Her once blue eyes now turned into colorful spirals of blue, yellow, and green. And for that moment, she forgot all about Alex.

**Chapter 25: A Snake, a Mermaid, and a Leopard **

"So Shenzi, are you up for a little "Parrot Pita?" Bonsai asked. This caused the whole pack of hyenas to erupt into laughter. When they stopped laughing, they noticed Iago was getting away. "Say, did we order this meal to go?" Bonsai asked. "No. Why?" Shenzi asked. "CAUSE THERE IT GOES!!" Bonsai cried as he pointed to the fleeing Iago. The three Hyenas cashed after him. Iago panted as he flew for his life, but the hyenas were gaining on him. As Iago looked back he saw them suddenly stop dead in their tracks, making a sound a car would make if you braked to hard. Iago looked ahead, only to slam into something soft and furry. Iago looked up and saw what he had hit. It was large golden lion. It was Simba. "Boo" Simba smirked. The hyenas took off like a rocket in fear. Simba then looked down at Iago.

"Please! Don't eat me!! I don't even like Alex! I'm only with him to pay off some debts!!" Iago begged. "Wait, slow down, Alex is here?" Simba asked. "Y-yeah, along with that fuzzy blue thing and Ariel, Jack, and that Jim kid!" Iago replied. "Do you know where they are?" Simba asked. "If I did, I wouldn't be begging for my life right about now…." Iago replied sarcastically. "Well then, I better go find them…" Simba began to walk away when Iago clung to Simba's leg. "You think maybe I can go with you?" Iago asked. "I'm not planning to become a side dish!" Simba laughed. "Sure, come on"

The spirals of color continued to flood Ariel's eyes. A big goofy grin spread across her face. That signaled she had become fully entranced. Kaa laughed with glee as he began to wrap her up. His tail went around her in circles, but stopped at her shoulders when he heard something. "Oh no….that could be Sssssabor!" Kaa hissed. "Oh, I do hate to eat and run…" Kaa lifted Ariel off the ground and opened his wide jaws. Suddenly a shadow loomed over him. Kaa shut his mouth and turned around, only to see an angry red elephant and an angrier Disney Warrior on his back. Kaa gulped. "Sorry Kaa, this item ain't on the menu!" Tantar brought his trunk back and slapped Kaa hard. Knocking him out.

Alex jumped off Tantars back and ran over to Ariel. "ARIEL!" Alex cried as he shook her. Ariel's eyes continued to spiral in colors and the goofy grin stayed in place. "It's no use! She won't snap out of it!" Alex said to Tantar. "Well, we could always wait until it wares off…" Tantar suggested. "We don't have that kind of time" Alex replied. Alex groaned as he grabbed Ariel's wrist. "C'mon Ariel…" Alex pulled on Ariel's arm. Fortunately, her feet responded to the movement and she moved in the direction Alex lead her.

Alex looked back at the entranced Ariel. "It's creepy seeing her smile like that, and her eyes spinning like that." Alex shuttered. Suddenly a rustle came from the bushes. "What was that?" Alex asked. Alex tugged Ariel's arm again and she stopped moving. The three suddenly heard a low growl. "Simba?" Alex asked. Alex turned around but saw nothing. "I got a bad feeling about this…" Tantar shivered. Alex pulled out his sword and looked around. Suddenly, Alex got a chill up his spine. Alex looked up in the tree and almost screamed. What he saw was an angry yellow leopard. It roared and pounced at Alex. Alex dove out of the way. The leopard landed on its feet and turned to face Alex.

Ariel just stood there like a grinning statue, it was her only defense. Alex nervously held out the Disney Blade. "IT'S SABOR!!!" Tantar panicked. "THAT'S Sabor??" Alex asked. Sabor growled as he slowly approached them. Alex stood in front of Ariel. Since she was still under Kaa's spell. He needed to protect her. But not far off, the Hyenas grumbled to themselves. "Man that lousy Simba!" Bonsai complained. "He has the worst timing!" Shenzi was about to agree when she saw Alex, Ariel, Tantar, and Sabor. "Hold on a second…" Shenzi said. Bonsai looked at what she was staring at. "Hey wait! Ain't that, that kid who tied us up to that snake??" Bonsai asked. "It doesn't matter" Shenzi grinned. "Because once Sabor there is thru… we're gonna have us a full course meal!"


	26. Four against one

Ariel just stood there like a grinning statue, it was her only defense. Alex nervously held out the Disney Blade. "IT'S SABOR!!!" Tantar panicked. "THAT'S Sabor??" Alex asked. Sabor growled as he slowly approached them. Alex stood in front of Ariel. Since she was still under Kaa's spell. He needed to protect her. But not far off, the Hyenas grumbled to themselves. "Man that lousy Simba!" Bonsai complained. "He has the worst timing!" Shenzi was about to agree when she saw Alex, Ariel, Tantar, and Sabor. "Hold on a second…" Shenzi said. Bonsai looked at what she was staring at. "Hey wait! Ain't that, that kid who tied us up to that snake??" Bonsai asked. "It doesn't matter" Shenzi grinned. "Because once Sabor there is thru… we're gonna have us a full course meal!"

**Chapter 26: Four against one**

Alex nervously backed into Ariel as Sabor slowly approached. He needed to protect Ariel. Tantar didn't know what to do… Suddenly he bellowed loudly with his trunk. Sabor jumped back in surprise, but began to approach again. "Tantar, I think you made him mad!" Alex cried. Alex glanced up and saw a rustle in the trees. "Oh no, not another one!" But it wasn't another leopard. A blue blur shot out of the tree and dive bombed Sabor, knocking him into the ground. It was Stitch! "STITCH!" Alex cried happily. Stitch waved to Alex. Sabor slowly rose from the ground, and he looked mad. Stitch growled as his extra set of arms appeared, his antenna grew form his head. And spikes jetted out of his back. A roar suddenly broke out, but it wasn't Sabor. Everyone turned to the left to see none other than Simba and Iago. "Let my friends go Sabor!" Simba growled.

Meanwhile, Jack was still trying to get them strange man to let him go. "Alright, let's try this one more time… Me Pirate, You Ape man..." Jack said trying to get thru to him. "Pirate" The man repeated. "You…" Jack pointed to the man. "Cut" Jack made a slicing motion with his hand. "Me" Jack pointed to himself. "Down" Jack pointed to the ground. The man nodded and pulled out a sharp looking rock. "Yes, yes that's it!" Jack said happily. Suddenly, Tantars bellowing was heard. The man suddenly dropped the rock and took off. "Wait! No! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!" Jack called. But it was too late, he was gone. Jack was about to scream when he heard something approach. "Oh what now?" Jack asked. Then, from the bushes came Jim. "Hey Jack, just hanging around?" Jim asked. "Oh shut up…." Jack groaned. Jim laughed as he cut Jack down. "Now then, where's Alex?" Jack asked. "I ain't his babysitter…" Jim replied. Jack sighed. "C'mon, let's go find him…..

Simba growled at Sabor. Alex clenched his sword tightly and Stitch was ready for action. Sabor leaned back, ready to pounce at Alex when they all heard a strange yell. They looked and saw the same man Jack had meant holding a spear. "TARZAN!" Tantar cried.

"Look around you Sabor, we have you surrounded…" Simba barked. "All of us want a piece of you… And I'm afraid there's not enough to go around!" Alex taunted. Sabor growled again. He knew he was outmatched with four people around him. Sabor crouched down and lunged towards Alex. Alex held up his sword to stab him. But Sabor went over him and ran off into the jungle. "He'll be back…" Simba said. Simba then turned to Tarzan. "Thank you Tarzan…" Simba thanked. "Simba, friend. Tantar friend." Tarzan replied. And as if on cue, Jack and Jim walked thru the bushes. "I'm gone for an hour and I miss all the action?" Jack asked.

"Well, I guess my work here is done…" Tantar said proudly. Alex wanted to point out he didn't do really anything, but he decided not too. "Thanks Tantar…" Alex thanked. Tarzan jumped up on Tantars back. "I'll be seeing you all later…" Tantar bellowed one last time before trudging of into the jungle, while the hyenas grumbled to themselves as they walked off. "So, what brings you all here?" Simba asked. "We're looking for someone called Tia Dalma, have you seen her?" Alex asked. "You're not very far, just head down this trail, and make a left at the dead tree." Simba directed. "Thanks…" Alex thanked. "Oh sure, don't mind me! I wasn't in any danger!" Iago yelled. As he flew over and landed on Jack's shoulder. Iago looked over at the entranced Ariel. "Uh, what's wrong with her?" Iago asked. "Don't ask…" Alex sighed.

After saying goodbye and thank you, Alex and the gang set out to find Tia Dalma. "So Jack, you know this girl, what she like?" Alex asked. "She's…different from most sorcereresses…" Jack said. "You mean she's a witch?" Jim asked. "Pretty much…" Jack smiled.

"Maybe she can fix Ariel…" Alex said as he led the entranced Ariel along. "I seem to recall you snapping me out of the same trance with a blow to the head…" Jack recalled. Alex knew where he was going with this. "JACK! I am NOT hitting a girl!" Alex cried. "And yet you had no problem destroying Ursula and Maleficent?" Jack asked. The two stopped and got into a huge argument. Iago flew over and landed on Stitch's head. "My money is on Alex…" Iago commented. Jim sighed and leaned against a tree. "Unbelievable…." Jim sighed. Jim looked around the jungle, nothing but palm trees, plants, and other things. Something shined out of the corner of Jim's eye. Jim turned and saw a strange orb of yellow light. "What in the world?" The orb approached Jim and then began to float orbit around him. Then, for no reason it shot out into the distance. Jim looked back at the arguing Pirate and Disney Warrior; he shrugged and set out to follow that light.


	27. Princess Eilonwy

"Maybe she can fix Ariel…" Alex said as he led the entranced Ariel along. "I seem to recall you snapping me out of the same trance with a blow to the head…" Jack recalled. Alex knew where he was going with this. "JACK! I am NOT hitting a girl!" Alex cried. "And yet you had no problem destroying Ursula and Maleficent?" Jack asked. The two stopped and got into a huge argument. Iago flew over and landed on Stitch's head. "My money is on Alex…" Iago commented. Jim sighed and leaned against a tree. "Unbelievable…." Jim sighed. Jim looked around the jungle, nothing but palm trees, plants, and other things. Something shined out of the corner of Jim's eye. Jim turned and saw a strange orb of yellow light. "What in the world?" The orb approached Jim and then began to float orbit around him. Then, for no reason it shot out into the distance. Jim looked back at the arguing Pirate and Disney Warrior; he shrugged and set out to follow that light.

**Chapter 27: Princess Eilonwy **

Jim ran after the light with all his speed. When the light suddenly stopped, Jim ended up tripping over his own feet. He looked up at the light. "Alright, I followed you, so now what?' Jim asked. The Orb bopped up a few times, signaling Jim to look up. Jim looked up and gasped at what he saw. He saw a familiar Python high up in the tree, hypnotizing an unfamiliar girl. She had long blonde hair, and was about Jim or Alex's age. Like most of Kaa's victims, she had a big goofy grin spread on her face and her eyes swirled with color. Jim couldn't get a look at the dress she was wearing because she was covered from neck to toe in Kaa's coils. "I got to help her!" Jim cried. Jim felt his pocket, only too see he left his pistol back at the ship. "Look's like I'm improvising…" Jim said to himself. Jim looked up. "Now then, how do I get up there?" Jim asked. The orb slammed into his chest. Jim grabbed it. "What is with you?" Jim asked. The orb suddenly shot into the air, taking Jim with it. The orb stopped at the branch Kaa was on. "Uh, thanks?" Jim thanked.

Fortunately Kaa was too occupied with his prey to see or hear Jim. Jim pulled off a smaller branch from the large branch he was standing on. Kaa opened his jaws and began to pull the girl slowly towards his open mouth. Jim held the branch like a bat and slammed across his face. Kaa's head slammed into another branch which caused him to drop the girl. The girl fell with a thud on the tree branch, snapping her out of Kaa's trance. "Ohhhhh My ssssinusss…" Kaa moaned. Kaa then turned and glared at Jim. "You have Jussst made a sssseriousss misssstake my friend, a very ssstupid mistake!" Kaa approached Jim who backed up and almost fell off the branch.

The girl slowly woke up and rubbed the back of her head as she stood up. "Oh, what happened?" The girl looked and saw Kaa about to attack Jim. "Oh no!" The girl began to look around and saw the pile of coils that once held her. This gave her an idea. Jim shielded his eyes from Kaa; Ariel had once told him the story about how she was almost eaten by him. "Look me in the eye when I'm sssspeaking to you!" Kaa ordered. The girl suddenly whistled and caught Kaa's attention. He turned around to look at her. "Pick on someone your own size!' The girl yelled. She brought her foot back and kicked the pile of coils off the branch. The weight of the coils dragged Kaa right out of the tree, screaming.

By now Jack and Alex had stopped fighting and followed Jim's footprints to the tree. "JIM!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Alex called. Alex then heard a strange noise. He looked up and saw Kaa falling form the tree, and heading straight for him. Alex quickly dove out of the way. Kaa hit the ground with a thud, knocked out in the process. His coils fell on him, creating a huge pile. "Um, Jack? Can you please enlighten me as to what just happened?" Alex asked. "Simple, a snake fell from the sky and almost crushed you. Any questions?" Jack replied almost instantly. "That was a rhetorical question Jack…" Alex replied sarcastically.

The girl approached Jim. "Thank you for…uh…" She didn't want to bring up the fact that SHE saved HIM. "Attempting to save me…" The girl straightened out her dress. "So, are you a Warrior? Or Noblemen?" The girl asked. Jim sighed. "Cabin Boy…" Jim replied. "Cabin boy or not, that was brave." The girl hugged Jim. Jim ended up blushing. "My name is Princess Eilonwy, and you are?" Jim snapped out of his blissful daze. "OH! Uh, I'm Jim, Jim Hawkins" Jim introduced. Eilonwy pulled away from him. He finally got a good look at her; she had dark brown eyes and a grey and pink dress. Jim's thoughts were interrupted by the orb of light. "OH! I see you found my Bauble…" Eilonwy said as the orb circled her. Jim didn't want to ask about the name.

Suddenly Jim heard Alex. "HEY JIM! Get down from there before ya fall off!" Alex called. The orb flew into Jim's hands. Jim gripped it and it slowly rose into the air. Eilonwy wrapped her arms around Jim's waist as the Bauble slowly lowered them down to Alex and Jack. "Where did you go?" Jack asked. "I had to…take care of something" Jim replied.

Alex looked over at Eilonwy. "Well, aren't you gonna introduce us to your girlfriend?" Alex asked. "ALEX!!" Jim yelled angrily. Eilonwy giggled slightly. Jim sighed. "Everyone, this is Princess Eilonwy…" Jim introduced. Jim then turned to Eilonwy. "Eilonwy, this is Stitch, Iago, Jack, Ariel, and Alex" Jim said. Eilonwy looked at Ariel. "What's wrong with her?" Eilonwy asked. "She's been entranced by that snake! We can't snap her out of it!" Alex replied.

Eilonwy walked over to her and looked at her. She then lightly nudged her and she fell to the ground like a tree that was cut down. "Wow, never thought of that…" Alex admitted. Ariel groaned as she sat up and opened her eyes. Her eyes were back to normal. "Oh, what happened?" Ariel said as she collected her thoughts. "A very long story…." Alex said. "We'll explain on the way to Tia Dalma…" Alex and Jack helped Ariel to her feet and the team set out again. Eilonwy decided to tag along, instead of staying alone in the jungle. "Jack suddenly thought of something. "Alex me boy, do you have anything important in that backpack of yours?" Jack asked. Alex took out the Dragon Stone of Fire. "Only this…." Alex said. Jack grabbed his empty backpack and began to run back the way they came. "Where are you going!?" Alex cried. "I forgot something, I'll catch up!" Jack called back.


	28. Tia Dalma

Eilonwy walked over to her and looked at her. She then lightly nudged her and she fell to the ground like a tree that was cut down. "Wow, never thought of that…" Alex admitted. Ariel groaned as she sat up and opened her eyes. Her eyes were back to normal. "Oh, what happened?" Ariel said as she collected her thoughts. "A very long story…." Alex said. "We'll explain on the way to Tia Dalma…" Alex and Jack helped Ariel to her feet and the team set out again. Eilonwy decided to tag along, instead of staying alone in the jungle. "Jack suddenly thought of something. "Alex me boy, do you have anything important in that backpack of yours?" Jack asked. Alex took out the Dragon Stone of Fire. "Only this…." Alex said. Jack grabbed his empty backpack and began to run back the way they came. "Where are you going!?" Alex cried. "I forgot something, I'll catch up!" Jack called back.

**Chapter 28: Tia Dalma**

"So, Eilonwy was it?" Ariel asked. "What's your story? How did you end up here?" Eilonwy sighed. "My home was attacked by Pirates; I tried to get away on a ship. But it was shot down almost instantly, next thing I knew, I washed up on this shore. I went to look for help, but then that awful snake tricked me!" Eilonwy replied. Alex thought for a bit. "Did one of those Pirates happen to stagger a bit and act slightly drunk?" Alex asked. "No, but one of them did have a Hook" Eilonwy replied. "All taken care of…." Alex smiled. Before Eilonwy could ask they arrived at the dead tree, where they saw a foggy swamp and a run down shack. "This must be it…." Alex said. Suddenly, they heard footsteps thru the fog. Everyone drew out their weapons, but put them away when they saw it was Jack.

Jack was carrying Alex's backpack, and it looked like it was going to burst at the seams. "Jack, what did you put in my Backpack?" Alex asked. "You'll see in due time…." Jack replied. Jack stared at the shack in the swamp. "There it be…Tia Dalma's shack." Jack said. "Well, let's get going…" Alex said. The walked around the murky swamp and stepped up to the creaky wooden door. "Don't worry Mates, Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are…was…did…..before…." Jack said nervously. "I'll watch your back…" Alex said. "It's me front I'm worried about…" Jack replied. Jack exhaled as he opened the door. The inside had an assortment of creepy looking things, hanging from the walls, and the ceiling. A raggedy woman about maybe in her mid-twenties was sitting at the table and looked up when she heard them come in. "Jack Sparrow…." She said in a happy, creepy voice.

"Tia Dalma…" Jack said trying to sound happy. "I always knew the wind would blow you back to me one day…" She said as she approached them. She approached Jack but stopped when she saw Alex. She stared at him, and he stared back. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Alex asked. "You, have a touch of destiny about you…Alex" She responded. "You know me?" Alex asked. Tia Dalma grabbed his hand. Alex shivered; he could feel the dark magic within her. "Would you like to know me?" Tia asked. Jack pulled her away from Alex. "That's enough knowing, we've come here for help and we're not leaving without it." Jack said. Tia Dalma backed off and returned to her desk.

'Something wrong?" Eilonwy asked. "One: I could feel the dark magic in her, and two: I think she was hitting on me…" Alex replied. Jack and the others gathered around Tia Dalma's desk. "If it's help you are looking for, you know I demand payment" Tia Dalma said. "And I brought payment…" Jack lifted the backpack onto the desk and opened it to reveal non other than Kaa! Kaa gasped for air. He then looked at Alex and the gang who were speechless. He then turned to Tia Dalma, his eyes turned to spirals in an attempt to hypnotize her. But since she was a witch, the years of dabbling in dark arts made her immune to it. She simply took out a box and trapped Kaa underneath. "The Payment is fair…" She replied.

"Thank goodness she took him." Ariel whispered to Alex. "If she didn't take him, I was going to offer a talking bird." The two snickered quietly. "I heard that!" Iago yelled. Alex and the others took a seat by her desk. "So, what can I do for you?" Tia Dalma asked. "We're looking for the rest of these…" Alex put the Dragon Stone of Fire on the desk. The witch looked at it with awe. "This is something I have not seen in a long time…The Dragon Stone of Fire." She said. "And we need to find them fast, can you help us?" Jim asked. "I can only point you towards the Dragon Stone of Ice; you are on your own with the rest." She replied. "Good enough, where is it?" Jack asked.

Tia Dalma reached down and pulled out a tube of blue sand. She poured a bit into her hand and clenched it tightly. He eyes suddenly turned blue. "_IF IT IS THE DRAGON STONE OF ICE YOU SEEK, YOU MUST JOURNEY TO THE CITY IN THE BLUE DEEP!_" Her voice changed to a dark, deep voice. She opened her hand and the Blue sand turned to dust. Her eyes then returned to normal. The team just gaped. "Um, whoa?" Alex finally broke the silence. Jack began to think. "City in the blue deep? The only place I can think of is Atlantis, but it's just a myth." Jack thought aloud. "No it isn't" Ariel cut in. "How would you know?" Jack asked. "Um, Hello? Mermaid? I've been there many times!" Ariel replied. 'Then you can lead us there!" Alex suggested.

"Then we have our heading!" Jack stated. The gang stood up. "Thank you for your time..." Ariel thanked. "Come back any time…" Tia Dalma said. The gang exited the shack. Alex was about to step out when he felt something grab his shoulder. He turned and saw Tia Dalma, and she looked worried. "Something wrong?" He asked. "I sense great danger for you child, be cautious on your journey" Tia Dalma replied. Alex nervously pulled away. "I will..." Alex spoke nervously. He tried to leave again, when she grabbed his arm. "One more thing, do not let your emotions, nor the powers of the Dragon Stones control you" She said. Alex pulled away again. "I-I won't" Alex bolted out the door before she could say more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am so sorry for the long wait, I suffered a tragedy in my family, my mother just died. I'm still a teen so it's just me and my Dad...


	29. A hard question

"Then we have our heading!" Jack stated. The gang stood up. "Thank you for your time..." Ariel thanked. "Come back any time…" Tia Dalma said. The gang exited the shack. Alex was about to step out when he felt something grab his shoulder. He turned and saw Tia Dalma, and she looked worried. "Something wrong?" He asked. "I sense great danger for you child, be cautious on your journey" Tia Dalma replied. Alex nervously pulled away. "I will..." Alex spoke nervously. He tried to leave again, when she grabbed his arm. "One more thing, do not let your emotions, nor the powers of the Dragon Stones control you" She said. Alex pulled away again. "I-I won't" Alex bolted out the door before she could say more.

**Chapter 29: A hard question**

Alex ran as fast as he could, to get away from Tia Dalma, and to catch up with the others. "What kept you?" Jack asked. "N-nothing. She just gave me some advice." Alex replied nervously. Jack shrugged and continued on. Alex traveled behind the group, taking up the rear. Eilonwy looked back and saw him; she then slowed down her walking speed to join him. "I knew that your name sounded familiar, your Alex, the Disney Warrior" Eilonwy smiled. "That'd be me…" Alex said. "You and your friends saved the world 2 years ago." Eilonwy smirked and then quickly but quietly kissed Alex on the lips. "What was that for?" Alex asked still in shock. "A thank you for everything you've done for the world" Eilonwy smiled once more before joining the others. Unfortunately however, Jack had seen this and slowed down to join the Disney Warrior. "How much are you willing to pay to keep that lil smooch a secret?" Jack asked.

Alex almost laughed. "I seem to recall a certain Pirate owing his life to me, after rescuing him from the belly of a whale. You're in no position for blackmail. Besides I would blackmail you right back!" Alex replied. "How so?" Jack inquired. "I could tell her you beat me up, she'd kill you!" Alex smirked. "One problem mate, that never happened… and besides, I'd deny it!" Jack answered. Alex looked back to make sure Ariel wouldn't hear, he then scooped up some dirt, and patted it over his face and then messed up his hair, and did his best innocent face. He even went as far as forcing out tears, he then turned towards Jack. "Ariel, Jack just…. just hit me! He knocked me to the ground and beat me up" Alex sniffled slightly. "I think he broke my arm!" Alex then wiped the tears and dirt off his face. "Who is she gonna believe? That performance? Or you?" Alex asked. "I hate you…" Jack said bitterly. "You know you don't mean that…" Alex laughed.

The Black Pearl came into in the distance; in a few short minuets they had reached their ship. "Well, come on Lad's and Lass" Jack said. "Let's get a move on!" "Um, excuse me?" Eilonwy asked. Everyone turned towards her. "By the sound of things, you're all off on a big adventure. So I was wondering if it'd be ok if I tagged along." Alex thought a bit. "I have no objections" Alex said. "Me neither" Ariel said. "Not I" Jim spoke. Stitch shook his head. Iago was about to say something when… "You don't count Iago" Alex cut in. Iago closed his mouth. Then everyone looked at Jack. Normally, Jack would object. But since he had been marooned before, he didn't want her suffering the same fate.

"Welcome aboard Miss Eilonwy" Jack said. Eilonwy's eyes lit up. She quickly hugged Jack. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She cried. Jack pried her off. "Don't do that…" Jack growled before boarding the ship. "Don't mind him; he's always cranky without his Rum." Alex said. Alex led her aboard the ship. And pretty soon, the crew was out in open sea. Ariel was with Jack in his room, discussing what route to take to Atlantis, Stitch and Iago were busy raiding the hull for food, and Alex, Jim and Eilonwy were out on the deck. Alex was telling Eilonwy the story of his first adventure.

"So after Xela brought me back, we returned to the castle, and Jack left us for the time being" Alex said wrapping up his tale. Jim and Eilonwy clapped. "Marvelous! It's so romantic how Ariel confessed her feelings as you were being shoved off the plank!" Eilonwy said. As Eilonwy finished Jack walked onto the deck. "Where's Ariel?" Jim asked. "She's drawing up a map to Atlantis…" Jack said. Alex looked around, Ariel was nowhere in sight. "Well, I'm glad you're all here, I want to show you something…' Alex slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out the ring box. Alex didn't even need to speak for them to know what was inside. "How romantic!" Eilonwy cried. "I knew it was a matter of time…" Jack commented.

"Yup, I'm gonna ask her to marry me" Alex said. "The only problem is that I'm a wimp!" "What do you mean?" Jim asked. "Every time I try to ask, I chicken out!" Alex groaned. "Well here's your chance lover boy, because here she comes!" Iago said pointing to the approaching Ariel. Everybody quickly pretended to be doing something while Alex hid the box in his pocket again. "What's everyone doing?" Ariel asked. "Nothing really…" Jim said. Alex nervously approached Ariel. "Ariel, can I ask you something?" Alex asked. "Sure, what is it?" Ariel replied. Alex's hand slowly reached for his pocket, but then stopped. "Will you….go check on that egg?" Alex suddenly blurted out. "Um, sure…" Ariel said and disappeared into the ship. Alex then proceeded to pound his head against the mast. Jack walked up behind him. "If you're trying to commit suicide, you should go with a rope or a knife" Jack snickered. Alex looked up at him. "Shut up Jack"


	30. Sacrifices

"Yup, I'm gonna ask her to marry me" Alex said. "The only problem is that I'm a wimp!" "What do you mean?" Jim asked. "Every time I try to ask, I chicken out!" Alex groaned. "Well here's your chance lover boy, because here she comes!" Iago said pointing to the approaching Ariel. Everybody quickly pretended to be doing something while Alex hid the box in his pocket again. "What's everyone doing?" Ariel asked. "Nothing really…" Jim said. Alex nervously approached Ariel. "Ariel, can I ask you something?" Alex asked. "Sure, what is it?" Ariel replied. Alex's hand slowly reached for his pocket, but then stopped. "Will you….go check on that egg?" Alex suddenly blurted out. "Um, sure…" Ariel said and disappeared into the ship. Alex then proceeded to pound his head against the mast. Jack walked up behind him. "If you're trying to commit suicide, you should go with a rope or a knife" Jack snickered. Alex looked up at him. "Shut up Jack"

**Chapter 30: Sacrfices**

After Alex was finished beating his brains out, he sat down on the deck. Jack sat down next to him. Are you sure asking Ariel to marry you is a smart move?" Jack asked. "If you go thru with this, she will have the power to send you to a place worse than the underworld!" Alex gave him a strange look. "Where?" Jack shivered. "The pull-out sofa…" Alex shivered as well. "True. But that is a risk I am willing to take." Alex replied. "Your 16 right? Aren't you a bit too young?" Jack asked. "Who said I was getting married right away?" Alex answered.

"What about Triton? Won't he be a smidge upset?" Jack asked. "Thought of that, that's why I asked him one day while Ariel was out." Alex replied. "How did it go?" Jack asked. "It actually went pretty good…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alex swam nervously into Tritons palace. "Xela, I don't know about this…what if he gets mad?" Alex asked. "No sweat, if he kills you, I'll bring you back again" Xela replied. "Being crushed by an asteroid was painful enough!" Alex spoke. Alex then looked around, only to see Ariel's sisters staring at him. It looked like Alex was talking to himself. "Um, do you know where King Triton is?" Alex asked. Two of Ariel's sisters, Aquatta and Arista lead him to Tritons throne room. "Daddy, Alex is here to see you" Arista said. The two girls swam away, leaving Alex alone with Triton. "Alex my boy. Good to see you" Triton said happily. "Nice to see you too!" Alex said in a squeaky voice. He then cleared his throat. "Nice to see you too…' He said in a normal voice. _

"_What brings you to my palace?" Triton asked. "Me? Oh, I was in the neighborhood and I decided to drop by, to ask you something…" Alex replied nervously. "And what might that be?" Triton asked. Alex stammered slightly. Xela groaned he was blowing it! Xela decided to do something. Alex suddenly felt a surge of energy in his body. It engulfed his whole body. He felt himself lose control of his mind. Xela had taken over his body and mind. "Sir, I have come to request your permission to seek your daughters hand in marriage" Xela forced Alex to say. Xela then slowly faded away, giving control of the body back to Alex. Alex quickly cringed and braced for the surly inevitable blast._

_But instead of a cry of rage, Alex heard laughing. Triton was laughing! Alex slowly came out of his fettle position. "I fail to see the humor in this sir." Alex said. Triton stopped laughing. "I'm sorry, it is just that….you remind me of myself when I was your age." Triton said. "I was just like you, a boy without a care in the world, always looking for excitement. I used to take lots of risks. I did things from wrestling sharks, to taking on forests of jellyfish!" Alex was surprised. "Wait, YOU took on a forest of Jellyfish, I'M scared of the baby ones!" Alex said. "It's all true. But then I met Ariel's mother" Triton sighed. "I loved her more than anything; I then learned that my careless actions could hurt her, that's why I'm so strict on her, I don't want Ariel to fall into the same danger I used to get into" Alex arched a brow. "What are you saying?" Alex asked. "I'm saying, you have my permission to marry Ariel, so long as you understand the sacrifices you need to make"_

_Alex nodded. "I do understand sir…" Alex then said goodbye and thank you, and swam out of the room_

-------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------

"And that's what happened…" Alex finished. "Well then, it looks I won't be able to talk you out of it" Jack got up and began to walk away. "But remember mate, Pull-out sofa…" Alex shivered again. He had once slept on that thing, the next morning, his back was killing him.

Next it was Jim's turn to sit down next to Alex. "I have a question for you Alex." Jim said. "Shoot." Alex said. "Don't you feel threatened by Jack hitting on Ariel all the time?" Jim asked. "Not at all" Alex replied. "Why?" Jim asked. Alex pointed towards Jack. Jim looked, only to see Ariel slapping him across the face. "That's why…." Alex smiled.


	31. Something fishy

"And that's what happened…" Alex finished. "Well then, it looks I won't be able to talk you out of it" Jack got up and began to walk away. "But remember mate, Pull-out sofa…" Alex shivered again. He had once slept on that thing, the next morning, his back was killing him.

Next it was Jim's turn to sit down next to Alex. "I have a question for you Alex." Jim said. "Shoot." Alex said. "Don't you feel threatened by Jack hitting on Ariel all the time?" Jim asked. "Not at all" Alex replied. "Why?" Jim asked. Alex pointed towards Jack. Jim looked, only to see Ariel slapping him across the face. "That's why…." Alex smiled.

**Chapter 31: Something fishy**

The Anchor hit the sea floor with a thud. They had stopped the _Black Pearl_ in the middle of the open sea. "Well, this is as far as I can take you up here, the rest of the trip will have to continue underwater" Ariel spoke out. "One Problem Miss" Jack said. "You and Mr. Disney Warrior can go under, we on the other hand can not, and therefore, we'll wait for your return here." Ariel smirked. "Nice try, Merlin taught me a spell to turn you into Merfolk." Ariel instructed Jack, Jim, and Eilonwy to stand in a row. "Now then, what was that spell again…Oh yes!" Ariel said. She held her staff in the air. "Aquattacus! Aquaria! Aquatte!" A sudden blast of wind began to blow, which blew the gang into the cold waters below. Alex re-surfaced with his mertail the same. Eilonwy and Jim re-surfaced as well, also with mertails.

Jim blushed when he saw Eilonwy in her Mer-form. "You look….very pretty" Jim blushed. "And you look very handsome…." Eilonwy replied. Jack re-surfaced, but he did not look happy. "IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!?" Jack yelled. Ariel winced. "Calm down, now what happened?" Alex asked. Jack dived down and with a splash he jumped into the air. But instead of a Mertail, he had the tail of a seahorse! Laughter up roared amongst them. "Change me …… NOW!" Jack yelled. "I never said I was perfect in magic…" Ariel said. "Just deal with it, we got work to do!" Alex said. Alex looked up to Stitch and Iago who were watching them from the ship. "Keep an eye on this ship while we're gone!"

"Whatever…" Iago replied. Stitch waved them goodbye as our heroes dived underwater to find Atlantis. "Alright lass, which way do we go?" Jack asked. Ariel began to swim North and the team followed. The ocean was eerily calm, too calm for Ariel. She then began to look about nervously. "Hey Ariel, you okay?" Alex asked. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine…" Ariel replied nervously. "What's with you, love?" Jack asked. "Well, it's really kind of stupid. My father would always tell me about a massive creature that lurked around here called the Leviathan. It's supposed to be a huge beast that kills whatever it sees." Ariel replied. "Yikes! Any idea what it looks like?" Jim asked. "I never saw it. He always said it was scared of the trident so he always came with me when I traveled here. But looking back on it now, he was more playful when I was young so he was probably just trying to scare me…." Ariel replied. Although Ariel was calm now, Alex was not. "I hope so…"

As they swam thru, they began to see sea animals that were much bigger than normal. "We're on the right track, everything that lives near Atlantis grows to be twice its normal height" Ariel said. "Cool" Alex said in awe. It was then he noticed Jack was missing; he looked over and saw Jack by a couple of other seahorses. Alex swam over to him. "Jack, what are you doing?" Alex asked. "I can't help it mate, Seahorse instincts kicked in and led me to these females." Jack replied. "Well Jack, I REALLY wouldn't mess with them…" Alex said. "And why not?' Jack asked. "Because male seahorses are the ones that get pregnant!" Alex stated. Jack gave off a look of terror "WH-What!?" Jack turned around and saw the female seahorses inching closer. "GET AWAY VILE WOMEN!" Jack screamed as he swam away as fast as he could. Alex laughed as he followed him.

Back up on the surface another ship was not too far off from the _Black Pearl_. It was none other than Captain Hook! "FINALLY!" Hook cried. "They're gone! Now I can finally get that ship back! "Nay!" A voice came behind him. Hook turned around and looked in disgust at another pirate with a weathered look on his bearded face and dressed in a long black cloak and a large feathered hat. "The last time we left Jack fer dead, he came back and made ye regret it. Nay, we're not making any mistakes this time. Besides, we're 'ere fer that stone. We'll be going' after the fishies." "Not me!" Hook shouted. "That accursed crocodile has, without a doubt, followed me here to taste the rest of me. Oh I can't stand the sight of him!" "Then stay!" the pirate shouted. "I'll just take me own men below."  
Hook growled at the pirate. "What makes you think you can order me around on me ship?" The pirate sneered at him. "MY ship now! Ya had yer chance and ye failed so the master left me in charge. Therefore I give the commands. Besides, in case ye need remindin', of the two of us only ONE can die. So it be smart not to challenge me."  
Hook just scowled as the pirate walked away.

"Alright ye blooming slackers! Time to show what ye are made of!" The other pirate cried to his crew. The crew howled in agreement and dove into the water. Hook watched them all vanish from sight under the murky waters. "What is the master thinking?" Hook asked himself. "First Jadis, and now this clown?" Hook sighed. He then peeked over the railing. "Every day, that Crocodiles jaws seem more and more friendly…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!!!!!!! Well, thanks to Dan Man, I'm back!


	32. Atlantis

Hook growled at the pirate. "What makes you think you can order me around on me ship?" The pirate sneered at him. "MY ship now! Ya had yer chance and ye failed so the master left me in charge. Therefore I give the commands. Besides, in case ye need remindin', of the two of us only ONE can die. So it be smart not to challenge me."  
Hook just scowled as the pirate walked away.

"Alright ye blooming slackers! Time to show what ye are made of!" The other pirate cried to his crew. The crew howled in agreement and dove into the water. Hook watched them all vanish from sight under the murky waters. "What is the master thinking?" Hook asked himself. "First Jadis, and now this clown?" Hook sighed. He then peeked over the railing. "Every day, that Crocodiles jaws seem more and more friendly…"

**Chapter 32: Atlantis**

"For the love! Those seahorses have been chasing us for an hour!" Alex cried as he saw the three seahorses not too far behind. "DON'T LET THEM GET ME!!!" Jack yelled. Ariel glanced over and saw a tunnel in the hard reef. "Guys! This way! This tunnel should lead to an air pocket; I can change you back there! Jack looked back and saw the seahorses gaining on them. "The sooner the better!" Jack cried again.

Ariel lead them into the tunnel, as they swam, it began to get tighter and tighter. They then came upon the exit; bit was small, big enough for one person at a time. Ariel went first, then Jim, then Eilonwy. Next was Jack, Jack swam into it, but his seahorse tail got stuck halfway! "WILL YE LEAVE A MATE TO PERISH!?" Jack yelled.

Alex and Ariel began to tug on Jack's arms. "Jack, what have you been eating!?" Alex asked as he tugged on Jacks arms. "Blame Ariel! She's the one who cooks!" Jack replied. "Not my fault you like my cooking!!" Ariel yelled as she strained to pull Jack out. Jim grabbed onto Alex and pulled while Eilonwy grabbed onto Ariel and pulled as well. And with a pop. Jack shot out of the hole, sending the others flailing thru the water.

It was then they saw the reflecting light on the water surface. They swam up and found themselves in a cave. The all crawled up onto the rock floor, and Ariel held up her staff.

"SNIX! SNAX! SNORREL!" Ariel yelled as her staff began to glow. And with a flash, they all had their legs again. "Alright, where's Atlantis from here?" Alex asked. "We should come to a crossroad if we go down this cave." Ariel replied. "Then let's get moving" Jack stated. The team then made their way thru the cave. It was dark for only a short time because they quickly found the crossroad. "Any ideas?" Eilonwy asked. "Maybe the Atlanteans will help us…" Ariel said. "Wait, there are people down here?" Jack asked. It was then they heard a snap. Then, without warning, strange people in large masks jumped out with spears and surrounded them! Alex sighed and turned to Jack. "You had to ask, didn't you?" Alex glared. "I'm a glutton for punishment" Jack gulped.

Alex was ready to draw his sword, when Ariel stopped him. "Let me handle this one…" Ariel said. Alex nodded, and Ariel bravely stepped forward. "Don't harm us, we come in peace…" Ariel said. "Ariel, this is a race of thousand year old people, I don't think they're gonna know…" Alex began but was interrupted by one of the masked people. "Princess Ariel? Is that you?" One of them spoke. "English…." Alex finished in shock. The people removed the oversized mask to reveal normal looking people with strange markings on their bodies

"Princess Ariel, you've grown so much since your last visit" Ariel smiled. It has been awhile. Ariel then turned to her friends. "These are my friends, Alex, Jack Sparrow, Jim, and Princess Eilonwy" The group waved. "We're sorry we tried to attack you, explorers have come in search of our treasure, so we can't be too careful…" another one added. "Understandable" Alex said. "We swear to steal nothing, JACK!" Jack arched a brow. "There you go again, blaming me for everything!" Jack said.

The group of people led the team thru the dark caverns. "So Princess Ariel, what brings you back here?" one of them asked. "We need to ask the king something, something very important!" Ariel answered. A light began to shine at the end of the tunnel. Alex squinted as they went thru. When the light cleared, everyone was in amazement. It was a massive city, surrounding it was a huge bubble of water. "This is, unreal…" Was all Alex could squeak out.


	33. The King of Atlantis

"Princess Ariel, you've grown so much since your last visit" Ariel smiled. It has been awhile. Ariel then turned to her friends. "These are my friends, Alex, Jack Sparrow, Jim, and Princess Eilonwy" The group waved. "We're sorry we tried to attack you, explorers have come in search of our treasure, so we can't be too careful…" another one added. "Understandable" Alex said. "We swear to steal nothing, JACK!" Jack arched a brow. "There you go again, blaming me for everything!" Jack said.

The group of people led the team thru the dark caverns. "So Princess Ariel, what brings you back here?" one of them asked. "We need to ask the king something, something very important!" Ariel answered. A light began to shine at the end of the tunnel. Alex squinted as they went thru. When the light cleared, everyone was in amazement. It was a massive city, surrounding it was a huge bubble of water. "This is, unreal…" Was all Alex could squeak out.

**Chapter 33: The King of Atlantis**

The Atlanteans led our heroes through the streets of Atlantis, where several citizens stared at them as they passed by.  
"What're they starring at," Alex asked.  
"Well we have a wanted criminal with us," Jim said, earning him a glare from Jack.  
"The Atlanteans haven't had many off-worlders visit," Ariel explained.  
Now and then Jack would stare hungrily at treasure they'd pass by.  
"Jack!" Alex warned him.  
"I'm not touching a thing, lad!" Jack said innocently.  
"We need these people's help. The last thing we want is to make them angry."  
"What makes you think I'd do something like that?"  
"Remember Agrabah?"  
Jack reminisced the events that happened in that city, and then made a goofy grin. "Oh yeah."  
As they got closer to the palace, they noticed an enormous blue light hovering over the city.  
"The Heart of Atlantis," Ariel whispered to them.

They finally passed through the enormous doors that led them into the palace. Inside the throne room, where the throne was surrounded by shallow pool and exotic plants, a young woman with long white hair and strange markings looked to their direction and a huge smile spread across her face.  
"Ariel?" she cried.  
"Kida!" Ariel cried.  
Both girls ran to each other and hugged. When they broke apart, a deep "ahem!" was heard. They all looked to see a tall old man with white eyes stand with his hand clutched to a large staff for support.  
"Princess Ariel of Atlantica," he said with deep voice.  
"Your highness," Ariel replied with a bow. The others watched her and also bowed, Jack reluctantly.  
The king of Atlantis smiled at her. "You are always welcomed here, for our families have been friends for a long time. As such, both our great cities have supported one another."  
He then looked toward Alex's direction and the smile faded.  
"Oh, these are my friends. Alex, Jim Hawkins, Princess Eilonwy, and Jack Sparrow."   
"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow," Jack corrected her.  
The king continued to stare at Alex.  
"Your sword, boy. The last time I saw it, it was held by another."  
Alex looked at him with astonishment. "You knew Xela, then?"  
Everyone, except the king, stared at Alex in shock.  
"What?"  
"You just spoke gibberish, mate," Jack said to him.  
"No I didn't."  
"Alex you just spoke Atlantean," Ariel said to him.  
Alex's eyes widen with shock. "What? How could I speak a different language and not know I spoke it?"  
"Yes," the king said to him. "I did know Xela. I even taught him our language. Your sword gives you that ability as well."  
_I've wanted to tell ya, kid_, Xela's voice spoke in his head. _But this was more fun._ Alex just frowned.  
"He was a good friend to us," the king continued, "But had I not been so stubborn and listened to him, perhaps this would not have been our fate. You see, over a thousand years ago, during the reign of Chernabog, Xela offered to defend us from him. Though I trusted his wisdom and not Chernabog's, I did not dare side with the Disney Warrior. I thought we were best left neural. I did not believe Chernabog would be a threat to us. However, he feared our advanced technology. He saw us as a threat to him if we did not side with him. Thus he unleashed a great tide that even our weapons could not defend us from. Our civilization would have been destroyed had it not been for the Crystal."  
"You mean that big shiny thing up there?" Jack interrupted.  
The king nodded. "It has protected us since, but we are forever trapped beneath the surface."   
As the king rested on his throne, Alex spoke. "We need to find the Dragon Stone of Ice. Can you help us?"  
The king's face was now grimmer. "What kind of need?"  
Alex just shrugged. "A 'save the world' kind of need."  
"I see. My daughter will take you to a cave where you will find the stone. But be warned, if the stone is disturbed, the Leviathan will awaken."  
"The Leviathan?" Jim gasped. "The Leviathan guards the stone?"   
"Yes. And it will destroy you should you not be on your guard. My daughter will take you to the entrance, but no further. Good luck to you all."

Kida led them through a tunnel which ended at a huge wall covered in strange markings.  
"Dead end," Jack murmured.  
"No," Kida said to him. "Through this is the Lair of the Leviathan. I can go no farther."  
She sadly looked at Ariel. "Please be safe, my oldest friend."  
Ariel nodded and hugged her. "Don't worry. I've got my friends with me."  
"I just hope they are a match for it."  
She broke from Ariel and looked at everyone else.  
"Good luck. May the gods protect you."   
"Bye, Kida," Alex said as she walked away.  
"Well then," Jack said. "Let's break through."  
Jack backed away.  
"I don't think that's a good idea, Jack," said Jim.  
"Sonny, I am," he then rushed to the wall, "CAPTAIN…JACK…SPARR-"   
He then slammed his shoulder against the wall and cried in pain "OWWWWWW!"  
Everyone laughed at Jack's failed attempt. Eilonwy looked at the wall.  
"What do those strange makings mean?" she asked Ariel.  
"I have no idea," she shrugged.   
Everyone looked at her in shock.  
"But I thought…" Eilonwy began  
Ariel interrupted. "It's not a written language. Hasn't been since it sank."  
Alex looked at the wall closely. The marking suddenly looked like it was written in English.   
"It says, 'Speak, friend, and enter'."  
Everyone stared at him for a moment, then back at the wall.  
"What does that mean?" Jim asked.  
"Say the password," Jack said. "Open sesame!"  
Nothing happened.  
"It was worth a shot."   
Everyone kept looking at the wall, but then Eilonwy smiled.  
"No, it's a clue. 'Speak, friend, and enter'. It means we have to SAY 'friend' and enter."  
"But we have said 'friend' and still nothing," Jack said.  
Ariel then 'friend' in Atlantean and the door slowly slid up, revealing a dark cave. As they entered the door closed behind them. Alex looked up and noticed the sky through a large crevice in the ceiling, but the clouds had covered the moon, making it too dark to see anything.  
"Eilonwy," said Alex. "We're gonna need some light."  
Eilonwy nodded and held out her hand. Her bauble shot out and illuminated the cave, though there was still no sign of the stone.  
"Alex?" Ariel spoke as they searched for it.  
"I know," said Alex. "I've got this very eerie feeling. It's as though a dark presence is inside this cave."  
"Probably the Leviathan," Jim suggested.   
"No. Something more evil. Worse."  
They continued looking for the stone when a screech was heard. They looked and saw a small monkey holding a blue, egg-shaded stone the size of a jar while screeching at them.  
"THE STONE!" Alex shouted.  
"MONKEY!" Jack shouted as he lunged at the monkey. It just scampered away with the stone.


	34. The Dragon Stone of Ice

"Eilonwy," said Alex. "We're gonna need some light."  
Eilonwy nodded and held out her hand. Her bauble shot out and illuminated the cave, though there was still no sign of the stone.  
"Alex?" Ariel spoke as they searched for it.  
"I know," said Alex. "I've got this very eerie feeling. It's as though a dark presence is inside this cave."  
"Probably the Leviathan," Jim suggested.  
"No. Something more evil. Worse."  
They continued looking for the stone when a screech was heard. They looked and saw a small monkey holding a blue, egg-shaded stone the size of a jar while screeching at them.  
"THE STONE!" Alex shouted.  
"MONKEY!" Jack shouted as he lunged at the monkey. It just scampered away with the stone.

**Chapter 34: The Dragon Stone of Ice**

"Well, well, well, Jack," a cold voice came behind them. They turned and saw another pirate emerge from the shadows. "Hook told me ye were still alive. I had too see it fer meself."  
Jack sneered in hatred. "Barbossa."  
"Good to see ya too, Jack," Barbossa continued. "Ah was also told that ye made yerself some new friends. Here be the proof."  
"Do you two know each other?" Ariel asked.  
"How did you get here?" Alex asked him with anger and curiosity.  
The monkey suddenly jumped on Barbossa's shoulder and handed him the Dragon Stone of Ice.  
"Thank ye, Jack."  
All eyes turned to Jack who just shrugged in confusion.  
"No not him. We named the monkey 'Jack'."  
Eilonwy looked at him in terror. "You…I saw you…you attacked my home…YOU KILLED MY FATHER!"  
Barbossa grinned as he saw her. "So, the princess of Prydain. This is indeed a rare pleasure."  
Jack had enough. He took out his pistol and aimed it at Barbossa.  
"Hook may've stole the Pearl, but you began the mutiny. I've saved this shot just for you."  
Barbossa just stared calmly. "Fire then, if yeh think it'll do ye any good."  
Jack just stared at him, holding the pistol at him, but not pulling the trigger. After a moment of silence, Jack suddenly raised an eyebrow.  
"There is a curse? That's interesting."  
Barbossa laughed. "Aye. So tell me, Jack. Where is it?"  
Everyone stared at the two pirates, wondering what Barbossa was talking about. Jack just shrugged as he put his pistol back.  
"Don't know what you're talking about."  
Barbossa growled. "Ye know what I'm talking about! Where is it?"  
Jack just shrugged.  
Barbossa stared at him in frustration, but then smiled. "Well then. Perhaps yer no good to me then. GENTS!"  
Several pirates emerged from the shadows, laughing as they pointed there swords at our heroes. Ariel looked to her left and saw a short, fat, bald pirate and a tall, lanky one with messy hair grin at her.  
"'Ello poppet," the fat one, Pintel, said to her as the tall one, Ragetti, puckered his lips.  
Ariel groaned in disgust then swung her staff at Ragetti's head. She gasped in horror when Ragetti scowled at her, but had his right eye missing. He then felt his empty socket and shouted, "Me eye! Where's me wooden eye?"  
He then bent down searching the ground for his wooden eye. Pintel just rolled his eyes over in disgust.  
Barbossa shouted to his men. "Kill Jack and the pretty boy! Do whatcha wish with the others!"  
The pirates snickered as they advanced towards them.  
Alex suddenly got an idea. "Everyone, hold on to me!"  
Jack, Ariel, Jim, and Eilonwy made no objections and held on to him. Alex quickly jammed his sword to the ground and a sudden force threw the pirates back. Barbossa, however was still standing. He pulled out his own cutlass and walked towards Alex.  
"Quite the parlor trick, boy. My employer told me ye would be trouble."  
He swung his sword at Alex, but the Disney Warrior blocked the blade with his sword. The two began to go at it.  
"You're working for the leader then, aren't you?" Alex said as they fought.  
"He made me a little promise," Barbossa told him. "Fer these stones, and yer life."  
Alex's blade finally found it's mark and Alex stabbed Barbossa in the chest. Barbossa just stared at the blade and Alex looked at him in astonishment. Barbossa wasn't dead! He looked up and saw the clouds began to shift. Barbossa made an evil snicker which became a louder laugh as the moonlight entered the cave. Barbossa's flesh suddenly vanished and Alex was starring at a laughing skeleton. Alex screamed.  
The whole crew suddenly turned into skeletons. Ariel screamed as skeleton versions of Pintel and Ragetti snickered at her. Jim also screamed at the pirates. Eilonwy looked at them in terror but screamed as a skeleton version of the monkey jumped in front of her and screeched.  
Jack just stared. "That's very interesting."  
Barbossa's laughter died down. "Ya see, boy? Ya can't beat me. Ya might as well surrender now."  
Our heroes just glanced around the undead pirates surrounding them, too terrified to do anything.  
But the pirates stopped dead in their tracks (no pun intended) as a loud moaning sound echoed through the cave.  
Everyone looked around in horror and confusion.  
"What the devil?" Barbossa muttered.  
Suddenly, a large metal lobster claw broke through the wall and water began filling the entire cave. As the claw removed itself from the cave, an enormous whirlpool sucked out everyone.  
Alex quickly touched his sword and his fins reappeared. He searched frantically for his friends but instead was face to face with an enormous mechanical monster. The Leviathan!  
"WHOA NELLY!" Alex screamed as one of the monster's claws nearly missed him. The Leviathan's eyes then shot blue lightning at him. It missed but blew a nearby rock into rubble.  
It reached for him with one of its claws again. Alex swung the Disney Blade at it, but the force of the sword against its metal body just bushed him back, luckily before the claw snapped at him.  
"What now?" Alex said to no one in particular. "I can't even scratch that thing!"  
_It's surrounded in water_, Xela's voice spoke in his head.  
"So?"  
_Dragon Stone of Ice at three o'clock_.  
Alex looked to his right and saw the Stone. Barbossa must've dropped it when he got sucked out.  
Then it struck him! He could use the stone to freeze the water surrounding the Leviathan, thus trapping it in ice.  
Alex swam for the Stone. After dodging another shot of the Leviathan's lightning, he finally grabbed it. He felt a cold sensation as he shot an ice beam at the mechanical monster, and from its back a blanket of ice was slowly covering its body. It struggled to break free but as the ice reached its front half, it was no use. The ice finally covered its head and the Leviathan was nothing more than a giant, frozen statue.  
Alex's shoulders dropped as he sighed with relief.  
"ALEX!"  
He turned and saw his friends in their Mer-forms swimming to him. Ariel swam as fast as she could and hugged Alex so tight he could barely breathe.  
"Thank goodness you're alright!" she cried with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm fine, Ariel. I'm just glad you're alright."  
"Gave us a fright there, mate," Jack said as he patted him on the shoulder.  
Jim and Eilonwy stared at the frozen statue in shock.  
"What'd do to it?" Jim asked in amazement.  
"Just cooled it off," Alex joked. Everyone laughed.  
"Well I've had enough thrills for one day," Eilonwy said. Everyone agreed and they swam up until they reached the surface and swam to the _Black Pearl_. As they climbed aboard, Eilonwy had a thought.  
"What do you think happened to those pirates? Do you think they drowned?"  
"Not likely," Jack spoke up. "They can't breathe, so it wouldn't matter if they were underwater or not. That's how they managed to get there."  
Everyone looked at Jack with suspicion.  
"You know an awful lot about this," Ariel said to him.  
Jack looked at her and nodded. "Aye."  
Alex crossed his arms. "Then I think you have some explaining to do."

They all met in Jack's cabin.  
"Hook, Barbossa, and I were partners in pirating business. We each managed our own crew and performed everything from stealing to smuggling."  
"Doesn't surprise me," Eilonwy interrupted.  
"Eventually," Jack continued, "we learned of a hidden treasure on an island that can't be found EXCEPT by those who know where it is. I learned from Tia Dalma where it was and we all set sail for the Isla de Muerta. Barbossa came to me and said that everything should be in equal share, including the location of the treasure. I told them, and they threw me overboard. Everything was in equal share, though. Barbossa and his men got the treasure, Hook got the _Pearl_, and I got myself in a fish's stomach. The rest of that story, you already know."  
"That surprises me even less," Jim mocked.  
"But what exactly happened down there?" Alex asked. "One minute they looked like normal pirates, then the next…"  
All was silent for a moment, then Jack continued.  
"When we went for the treasure, we paid little interest to the history of it. The treasure, you see, was Aztec gold in a chest given to Cortes to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon the Aztecs with his armies. But Cortes' greed was so great, the heathen gods placed a terrible curse on the treasure. Any who remove a single piece will be cursed for eternity.  
"Barbossa and his lackeys took the gold and spent them on food, drink, and prostitutes only to discover that they couldn't taste the food, couldn't enjoy the drink, couldn't feel any warmth, and no woman in the world would fulfill their lust. They can walk this world forever, but nothing can satisfy them anymore."  
Ariel spoke up. "Meaning they can't eat, drink, feel, and, most importantly, they can't die because they were punished for their own greed."  
Jack nodded. "Aye."  
"Then I say they deserved it," said Eilonwy.  
"Maybe," said Alex. "But that doesn't make it easier for us. The Dragon Stones and the return of my old rival make this adventure tough enough. Add Barbossa to the mix, things are just more complicated."  
All was silent. Then…  
"Has anyone seen Stitch or Iago?" Ariel asked.

Stitch climbed up to the Crow's Nest and saw Iago in a small birdbath wearing a shower cap and holding a shower brush while taking a "birdbath" and singing.  
"B-b-bird! B-Bird's the word. A well a b-b-bird! The bird is the word…HEY YOU MIND?!"  
He swung his brush at Stitch and he crashed on the ship's deck.

Meanwhile, on Hook's sip, Barbossa went inside the Captain's cabin and looked into a mirror. The leader's face suddenly appeared.  
"Everything's goin' as yeh said it should."  
"Good work, Barbossa. I knew I could count on you."  
Barbossa nodded. "Now about me payment?"  
"You'll get it in due time," the leader replied.  
Barbossa slammed his fist on the desk. "NO! I've waited too long. Too long have I been parched of thirst yet unable to quench it. Too long have I been starving and haven't died. Too long have I longed for the taste of wine and apples, the wind on me face, the spray of the sea, the warmth of a woman's flesh. I want this curse lifted and I WANT IT LIFTED NOW!"  
"I promised you what you need to lift the curse and you'll get it," The leader replied calmly. "If you insist on going back to finding it yourself, be my guest."  
The leader's image faded and Barbossa scowled.

Elsewhere, after his talk with Barbossa, the leader turned to Jadis who was mixing some ingredients in an enormous cauldron.  
"Is it ready?" he asked her.  
"Nearly. This will work perfectly. My sister's magic has never failed."  
the leader grinned. "Except once."  
Jadis sneered at him as she took out a beating heart and threw it in the mix. "Now only one more thing."  
The leader smiled as he took out the lock of hair the Headless Horseman sliced from Ariel and dropped it into the cauldron. A huge explosion erupted and the entire room was engulfed in smoke. As it cleared, a figure emerged from the cauldron.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

My writers block was sooooo bad that my co-writer Dan Man had to write the last two chaps, so thank him for helping me get this dog of a story updated, thanks man, your a real lifesaver...


	35. Double Trouble

Elsewhere, after his talk with Barbossa, the leader turned to Jadis who was mixing some ingredients in an enormous cauldron.  
"Is it ready?" he asked her.  
"Nearly. This will work perfectly. My sister's magic has never failed."  
the leader grinned. "Except once."  
Jadis sneered at him as she took out a beating heart and threw it in the mix. "Now only one more thing."  
The leader's smiled as he took out the lock of hair the Headless Horseman sliced from Ariel and dropped it into the cauldron. A huge explosion erupted and the entire room was engulfed in smoke. As it cleared, a figure emerged from the cauldron.

**Chapter 35: Double Trouble**

The figure slowly climbed out of the cauldron. It was then the two villains examined her, she had snow white hair and evil red eyes, and had a long black gown. The leader laughed in triumph. "At last! Our creation is alive!" The leader smiled. "I expected no less of my sister's magic…" Jadis smirked. The figure smiled evilly at them. "What is my command, my master?" She asked. The leader smiled once more. "I'm glad you asked. I want you, to kill Alex! But first, you must eliminate your counter-part" The leader tossed her an image of Ariel. "Get rid of her first, then deal with Alex. She is supposed to be in love with him, so that should help out…" The figure glanced at the image and nodded. The leader snapped his fingers and a portal appeared. "Go forth, Anti-Ariel, and destroy Alex!" Anti-Ariel nodded once more before disappearing into the darkness.

Back aboard the _Black Pearl_ Alex examined the Dragon Stone of Ice in his hands as he sat on the crossbeam. "These Dragon Stones, I can feel the power…you could almost lose yourself to it…." Alex said. He then leapt off the crossbeam and made his way over to the railing.

Meanwhile, somewhere in this ship, Anti-Ariel emerged from the portal. She looked at the image of Ariel then; she then closed her eyes, and began to change. Her hair became a radiant red, and her eyes became a cool blue… and her gown became a soft blue as well. She was now the spitting image of Ariel! She looked around the corner and saw the REAL Ariel approaching. "Good, here she comes…" She hissed. As Ariel walked by, Anti Ariel grabbed her by the back of her gown and threw her against a wall. Ariel was shocked to see…herself! "WH-Who are you?!" Anti-Ariel smirked evilly. "Your worst nightmare!" Anti-Ariel then threw her into a nearby closet and locked the door. Ariel pounded on the door. "LET ME OUT!!!" She cried. Anti-Ariel simply walked away.

She walked out onto the deck and saw Alex. "_Alright, if I'm gonna kill this kid, I gotta twin his trust first…since my counterpart is supposed to be in love with him, this shouldn't take long, Love can't be THAT hard to imitate…_" She thought to herself. She then walked up behind Alex and gave him a hug. "Oh hey Ariel! Ya kinda scared me there..."Alex said. "Uh… yeah…sorry?" Anti-Ariel said. Alex smiled. "It's ok Ariel…." Ale said. Anti-Ariel tried to think of something to say. "Um….do you…trust me?" Anti-Ariel asked. "Of course! I trust you with my life!" Alex stated. "Why do you ask?" Anti-stammered slightly. "N-No reason…"

Alex turned to face her. "Is something bothering you Ariel?" Anti-Ariel found himself looking into his eyes. "_He's……so handsome…WAIT!! What am I thinking!? I have to kill this kid….and yet…._" Alex waved his hand in front of Anti-Ariel. "Hello? Earth to Ariel?" Alex asked. Anti-Ariel then snapped out of her little trance. "HUH!? OH! Uh, sorry about that….and it's nothing…" Anti-Ariel stammered. Alex smiled; he then leaned forward and then kissed her on the lips. Anti-Ariel froze, she had now completely forgotten the mission and then grabbed him and deeply kissed him. She could have stayed there forever, if the leader's voice hadn't rung in her head. _"You had better be acting Anti-Ariel!"_

Anti-Ariel went wide-eyed and then broke away from Alex. "I'll….be right back…." Anti-Ariel said as she nervously stepped away. Alex waved and then returned to gazing at the ocean. Anti-Ariel hid behind the mast. "Of course I was acting!" Anti-Ariel said bitterly. "_Well, since you've one his trust…..go kill him now…"_ There was an awkward silence. "_Anti-Ariel?"_ Anti-Ariel sighed. "Yes master…." She replied sadly. Although she had a mission, the facts couldn't be helped; she had fallen in love with Alex.

Anti-Ariel sighed sadly, before drawing forth a dagger she kept hidden from Alex's sight. "Why is it the ones that are loved must suffer…?" She asked herself before slowly creeping up to Alex.

Jack roamed the halls of "_The Black Pearl"_ looking for his usual bottle of Rum; at times he had forgotten where things were. He suddenly heard thumping in a closet not too far from him. He cautiously approached, ready to draw forth his Cutlass. He quickly opened the door and out came Ariel who face-planted on the floor. Jack looked at her with interest. "Heh, And I expected Alex to be in there with you…." Jack remarked. "Very funny…." Ariel retorted, although her reply was muffled by he face still on the floor. She got up and brushed herself off. "JACK! There's an evil version of me running around! And she's more than likely after Alex!" Ariel said frantically. Jack gave off a strange look. "Have you gotten into my Rum, Miss?" Jack asked. Ariel glared. "I'm serious!!" Ariel cried. She then ran off towards the deck as Jack followed behind her.


	36. Change of Heart

Jack roamed the halls of "_The Black Pearl"_ looking for his usual bottle of Rum; at times he had forgotten where things were. He suddenly heard thumping in a closet not too far from him. He cautiously approached, ready to draw forth his Cutlass. He quickly opened the door and out came Ariel who face-planted on the floor. Jack looked at her with interest. "Heh, And I expected Alex to be in there with you…." Jack remarked. "Very funny…." Ariel retorted, although her reply was muffled by he face still on the floor. She got up and brushed herself off. "JACK! There's an evil version of me running around! And she's more than likely after Alex!" Ariel said frantically. Jack gave off a strange look. "Have you gotten into my Rum, Miss?" Jack asked. Ariel glared. "I'm serious!!" Ariel cried. She then ran off towards the deck as Jack followed behind her.

**Chapter 36: Change of Heart**

As Ariel and Jack stormed onto the deck, Ariel gasped as she saw Anti-Ariel about to stab him in the back. "ALEX! LOOK OUT!!!" She cried. Alex suddenly turned and saw the dagger flying at him; he quickly whipped out the Disney Blade and blocked it. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?" He cried in shock. It was then he noticed the REAL Ariel behind Anti-Ariel. "TWO ARIEL'S!?" Alex cried in shock. Anti-Ariel re-coiled backwards and looked at Ariel, then Alex. She then dropped the dagger. "ALRIGHT YOU! OUT WITH IT! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ALEX!?" Ariel yelled. Anti-Ariel sighed sadly, she then closed her eyes, and her hair reverted back to white and her eyes became red again. "My name is Anti-Ariel… And I was sent to kill Alex…"

From a distance, the leader watched the events unfold, he growled under his breath. "How…?" He asked Jadis. "I guess I made an all-to-perfect clone of Ariel…" Jadis said. "Feelings and all…" The leader continued to growl "Then I suppose her feelings for Alex were dormant until Alex kissed her…" The leader said, piecing everything together. "Exactly, Love can bring forth the must unexpected of things…" Jadis replied. The leader then chuckled. "I'll make it a point to remember that…" He then took out a small clay statue of Anti-Ariel.

Back aboard the _Black Pearl_ Anti-Ariel was finishing explaining everything. "Anti-Ariel, you never told me, _Who_ sent you to kill me…?" Alex asked. Anti-Ariel sighed again. "It was…."

As she was about to reveal the name of Alex's assailant. The Leader crushed the statue in his hands. "Sorry, but we can't have you ruining the surprise!" The leader laughed. "As they say, _loose lips, sink ships!_"

Anti-Ariel suddenly clutched her chest and gasped for air, she then dropped to her hands and knees on the deck. Alex and Ariel then ran to help her. "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO FOR ME!!" Anti-Ariel cried. She then slowly lifted her head, looking up at the two. "I hope you realize how lucky you are to have each other…" She slowly moaned before screaming a final time. Her body then began to fade away like dust flowing in the wind. The last thing to drift away was her face. And just like that, she was gone.

The leader glanced at the dust that was once the statue of Anti-Ariel. "Still, it was a disappointment that it failed." It was then that Barbossa came in. "Well, looks like another one bites the dust!" He laughed evilly.

Alex and Ariel couldn't help but feel sorry for her, even though she locked Ariel up and tried to kill Alex. "I can bet this was the Leader's doing…." Alex said with sorrow. "I'll get him for this…" Ariel saw that Alex was stricken with sadness, so she decided to try and lighten the mood. "One question Alex, who did you like better, Her or me?" Ariel asked. Alex lifted his head and Ariel saw the same smile she fell in love with. "Well, only one way to find out…" Alex then kissed her on the lips. Ariel then returned the kiss. They held it for about a minuet or so before breaking away.

Alex then remembered the ring in his pocket. "I just remembered, I have something to ask you… Ariel…..I'd be honored if you'd…." before Alex could finish however. "HEY ALEX!!" Iago called. Alex suddenly lost his footing and face-planted on the deck of the _Pearl_. He looked up at Iago, who had a bunch of grapes clutched in his talons. "Hey Alex, are these good? That blue freak touched them" Iago said. Alex only replied with a growl and a glare. "I thought so!" Iago then tossed the grapes into the sea. Ariel only giggled. "Now then, what did you want to ask me?" Ariel asked. "Would you excuse me for a moment? I got a parrot to murder!" Alex then ran around the ship chasing Iago. "HEY! WHAT I DO!? Alex? Buddy? Pal? Best Friend? Can't we talk about this?" Iago pleaded as Alex chased him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I updated! Shock Gasp Horror Well, it was primarily thank to Dan Man, he's been a real trooper, hanging in there with me all this time. Anyhow, now that THIS painful little Saga is over, I think I'll be updating this story again quite soon!


	37. The Ancient land of Greece

NOTE: This is once agian another guest written chap by my pal and co-writer Dan Man. It's that things have been kinda rough in my life. but I'm getting back on track, my writing knack will be fully back soon, so bear with me please...

ANOTHER NOTE: For those of you who subscribe to this story, you may not have been alerted of chap 36, if you were not alerted, pleae go back to the chap marked "Change of Heart" before you read this, thank you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex then remembered the ring in his pocket. "I just remembered, I have something to ask you… Ariel…..I'd be honored if you'd…." before Alex could finish however. "HEY ALEX!!" Iago called. Alex suddenly lost his footing and face-planted on the deck of the _Pearl_. He looked up at Iago, who had a bunch of grapes clutched in his talons. "Hey Alex, are these good? That blue freak touched them" Iago said. Alex only replied with a growl and a glare. "I thought so!" Iago then tossed the grapes into the sea. Ariel only giggled. "Now then, what did you want to ask me?" Ariel asked. "Would you excuse me for a moment? I got a parrot to murder!" Alex then ran around the ship chasing Iago. "HEY! WHAT I DO!? Alex? Buddy? Pal? Best Friend? Can't we talk about this?" Iago pleaded as Alex chased him.

**Chapter 37: The Ancient land of Greece**

Alex stood by the railing, gazing across the sea. Clutched in his hand was the box that had the ring in it. He was thinking about trying to ask Ariel again, although after what happened the other day made it seem like it was a bad time.  
Ariel eventually walked over to him.  
"Can I ask something?" she asked.  
"Um…" Alex was lost for words, "…sure…"  
"What's that thing Jack's always holding?"  
They both looked towards the steering wheel, where Jack was looking at his compass.  
"Oh, that?" Alex said to Ariel. "That's called a compass. It helps him find where he's going."  
"Oh? How?"  
"Well…it's sorta complicated. The arrow of the compass is magnetically attracted to north, so he can tell if he's heading north, south, west, or east."  
"I think I understand. But what does it mean when the arrow just spins around?"  
"Well the compass doesn't point north, then. So it wouldn't work. Why do you ask?"  
"Because I saw the arrow spinning around."  
Alex suddenly got a shocked expression on his face. They both looked back at Jack to see him shaking his compass while muttering "c'mon'monc'monc'mon!", then open it, then closed it again while sighing in exasperation.  
Alex just narrowed his eyes. "Gotta admit. Ever since our run in with Barbossa, Jack's been acting kinda strange…er."  
"I'll say," said Ariel. "We might've put our lives in the hands of a lunatic."  
Alex just chuckled, then remembered what he was going to ask Ariel.  
"Um…Ariel…I kinda want to ask if you'd…um…"  
Ariel looked at him with wonder in her eyes, which, when Alex's made contact with, gave him a lump in his throat.  
"…uh…mind if we get something from the food cabinet?"  
"Sure." With that, Ariel headed below deck. Alex grabbed the railing and banged his head against it in frustration. Jack noticed this and went up to him.  
"You know, a hammer would be more effective, easier to use, and less painful."  
Alex stopped hitting himself and glared at him. "Shut up, Jack."  
Suddenly Ariel's shouting was heard. "OH NO!"  
Alex and Jack quickly rushed below deck to where her voice was heard, which was outside the food cabinet. She stood there looking agitated.  
"Ariel, what's wrong?" Alex asked with urgency in his voice.  
"Oh bugger!" Jack groaned.  
Alex looked to where Ariel and Jack were starring and groaned as well. Instead of food, Iago and Stitch were lying on their backs patting their melon-shaped bellies.  
"Guys!" Alex shouted, "that's all our food!"  
"What d'ya want?" Iago said. "I've been living off of crackers the last six months!"  
Stitch replied with a loud belch.  
Alex, Ariel, and Jack all sighed with exasperation.  
"Jack, we're gonna have to stop by the nearest land and get some more food," Alex told the pirate.  
"Aye aye, commodore," Jack groaned as he gave a mock salute.  
As Jack walked back above deck, Ariel and Alex groaned at the two animals before closing the door.

Jim was busy mopping the deck and stopped only to see Eilonwy leaning against the railway on the bow. She had to close her eyes and smile as the wind blew in her face and her golden hair flowing with the wind. Jim smiled as he admired her beauty.  
But his thoughts were interrupted by…  
"JIM! CHANGE OF PLANS! I NEED THOSE LINES SECURED!"  
Jim threw down the mop and sighed with exasperation. "ALRIGHT, CAPTAIN!"

They sailed across the sea until they spotted a land. For Alex, Ariel, Jack, and Stitch, it was familiar.  
"Hey, guys, we're back in Greece," Alex exclaimed.  
"Hope things'll be better than our last visit," Jack muttered.  
Alex cringed. Last time they were in Greece, they went to the Underworld and Alex ended up in in the throat of a multi-headed hydra.  
"Hey," Ariel said cheerfully, "maybe we could see how Hercules is doing while we're here."  
Alex nodded. "Sounds like a plan."  
They docked the Pearl. As they all headed down the ramp, Jack grabbed Jim's shoulder and held a scrapper up.  
"Since we're only here for food and supplies, I've got a job for you, boy. I need you to scrape off all the barnacles we've collected from the hull."  
Jim looked at Jack in bewilderment then looked to the hull, which was just almost completely covered with barnacles.  
"I can't clean all that!" he groaned.  
"Listen, sonny. A hard-working boy becomes a hard-working man. A hard-working man gets an honest pay. Savvy?"  
Jim only groaned some more as Jack handed him the scraper, patted him on the back, and walked off.  
As Jim stared at the hull with agony in his face, Eilonwy walked over to him.  
"You know, I can always stay and help," she told him.  
Jim shook his head. "No, you shouldn't."  
"Why not?"  
"Well, because…um…er…well…you know…you're…you're a…" Jim tried really hard to find a better excuse than why he didn't want her help, but…  
Eilonwy suddenly crossed her arms across her chest as a angry look appeared on her face.  
"Girl?"  
Jim looked at her nervously and sheepishly nodded. After a quick "hmph!" she turned and stormed off, frustrated and hurt.  
Jim just groaned harder as he heard snickering while a pair of talons landed softly on his head.  
"Women, right?"  
"Shut up, Iago."  
Iago flew off. Alex walked over to Jim.  
"Shouldn't have done that…"  
"And how would YOU know?" Jim snapped.  
Alex just chuckled. "I pulled the same stunt a couple of months before the whole trip started."

FLASHBACK  
Alex was carrying an enormous chest full of stuff for the Combat Training Arena, when Ariel walked up to him.  
"I can help you carry that, Alex," she said.  
"No thanks, Ariel," Alex grunted. "I've got. Anyways, I'm a bit stronger…"  
"Are you calling me weak 'cause I'm a girl?" she asked angrily.  
Alex gulped. "Depends which is the right answer…"  
That only made Ariel slap him in the face, causing him to drop the chest. As its contents spilled out, Ariel stormed off.  
END FLASHBACK

"She was okay with me afterwards, but I had to work on being less sexist. Gotta work on that, man."  
With that, Alex patted Jim on the shoulder then went to join his friends. Only, he found only a frustrated Ariel and Eilonwy and a confused Stitch.  
"Where's Jack and Iago?" he asked them.  
Keeping their expressions, they pointed to a building that read "Aphrodite's Room: Live Girls!"  
"All men are PIGS!" Eilonwy screamed in exasperation, but said sweetly to Alex, "Of course, you're the exception."  
This caused Alex to blush as she walked off.  
"Alex, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking," Ariel warned.  
Although Alex could tell from the tone of her voice that she was just teasing. So he decided to tease back.  
"Ariel, you know blondes aren't my type."  
This caused them to burst into giggles.  
"Besides, someone else has a crush on her."

Jim moaned and groaned as he scraped off the barnacles and wiped off some sweat on his face. Everyone else was probably having fun while he was working himself to the bone. It frustrated him badly.  
One thing stayed on his mind though. How beautiful Eilonwy was and what he'd give to impress her. Somehow though, cleaning the ship wouldn't do.  
"Well, well," came a familiar voice. "Fancy seeing you here."  
Jim turned and saw Jadis standing there.  
"Oh hi. What're you doing here?"  
"I just happened to have business here, but I couldn't help but notice you. Where are your friends and why aren't you with them?"  
"Oh, they went to get some supplies, but they need me to stay and clean off the hull."  
Jadis looked at the hull and scoffed.  
"This is too filthy. There's an easier way to do this."  
Jim looked at her in surprise. "There is?"  
She took out a long wand. "Watch."  
She pointed the wand at the ship. A light was emitted, fossilizing all the barnacles, which then plopped off the ship and into the water.  
Jim looked at her in amazement. She looked at him with a stern expression.  
"This is servant's work, Jim. You don't want to be doing work like this for the rest of your life, do you?"  
Jim suddenly looked thoughtful. "Well, Jack said this makes me a hard-working man and a hard-working man makes an honest pay."  
"But wouldn't you rather live like a king? Wouldn't you rather have people doing things for you instead of this?"  
Jim just shrugged. "Well…"  
"You would never have to slave all day again. You would have everything you ever wanted. More maybe. And you know what's best of all? Not even that strikingly beautiful princess you fancy would refuse you what you want. I can give you all that, but only if you ask for it."  
Jim looked at her as if she was what he spent his whole life looking for. This was more than he ever asked for. He could have ANYTHING he wanted.  
As he suddenly felt a chain around his neck, he remembered. He made a promise to Jack. And a promise to Alex.  
"Can it wait?" he asked.  
She closed her eyes and sigh. For a moment, it seemed like frustration, but then it looked more like concern.  
"I doubt it, Jim. You should decide what you want now."  
"Well, right now, I want to help my friends. Especially since I made a promise to them."  
"I see. Very well, I understand."  
She turned and began to leave, but took one last look at Jim. "You are loyal to those you call 'friends'. But you need to decide what's good for you, not them."  
She continued walking away. Jim kept staring at her until she was out of sight.

When she was sure she was out of his eyesight, Jadis rushed to a nearby alley, where Barbossa stood, fiddling with an apple.  
"And that boy'll be useful, how?" he asked, keeping his gaze on him, as if there was something familiar about him.  
Jadis just smirked. "It'll take time and patience, but soon I will have him on our side. And when we do, he'll serve our purpose."


	38. Abuse and Anger

She closed her eyes and sigh. For a moment, it seemed like frustration, but then it looked more like concern.  
"I doubt it, Jim. You should decide what you want now."  
"Well, right now, I want to help my friends. Especially since I made a promise to them."  
"I see. Very well, I understand."  
She turned and began to leave, but took one last look at Jim. "You are loyal to those you call 'friends'. But you need to decide what's good for you, not them."  
She continued walking away. Jim kept staring at her until she was out of sight.

When she was sure she was out of his eyesight, Jadis rushed to a nearby alley, where Barbossa stood, fiddling with an apple.  
"And that boy'll be useful, how?" he asked, keeping his gaze on him, as if there was something familiar about him.  
Jadis just smirked. "It'll take time and patience, but soon I will have him on our side. And when we do, he'll serve our purpose."

**Chapter 38: Abuse and Anger**

Alex looked around and noticed Eilonwy seemed to have gone off on her own. "Heh, looks like we're alone…" Alex commented. "_Maybe NOW I can tell ya what I've been trying to tell ya!_" Alex thought. "Hey Alex, why don't we go and enjoy the sights before we go and see Hercules?" Ariel suggested. "Good idea" Alex replied. The two then held hands as they walked down the road. The town itself was gorgeous, Stone pillars lined the streets and ancient temples could be seen all over. "This place is beautiful!" Ariel gaped in awe. "Not NEARLY as beautiful as the company…" Alex smiled. Ariel responded by hugging him. "_I am SO good…._" Alex mentally cheered. Alex and Ariel then proceeded to walk around town, enjoying the sights, and scenes. It was like no other place they had been to…

Soon they had reached the Coliseum. "If Herc is anywhere, he's gotta be here…" Alex said. "Then let's go, I'm sure he'll be glad to see us…" Ariel smiled. It seemed easy enough, get to the Coliseum and see Herc right? Well, when the title of "Disney Warrior" is thrust upon ya, nothing is EVER easy! Because just as they were heading there, a man called out to them. "HEY!" The man called. They both stopped and turned to face him. "Aren't you a bit young to be carrying a sword, kid?" The man asked. Alex scowled, he hated being called "kid" "Who are you calling a kid??" Alex glared. The man picked up the anger in his voice, but paid no attention to it "You…kid!" The man laughed a bit before his eyes locked onto Ariel. "Well now, what's a pretty lady like yourself doing with a runt like him? Are you his babysitter?" Alex clenched his fist in anger. "I'll have YOU know I happen to love him!!" Ariel defended. The man then grabbed Ariel by her arm. "Oh please, you'd be much better off with someone big and strong like ME!" Ariel tried to pull out of his grasp, but he was too strong "LET ME GO!!!" She cried. Now Alex was mad. "LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" Alex demanded. The man laughed before shoving him to the ground. "Keep out of this, the adults are talking!" The man snapped. Alex growled before getting back up. "No, I'm not staying out of this! Its jerks like you who really tick me off!" They didn't know it, but they were drawing a crowd.

"I despise people like you, people who think that because their big and strong that they can do or get anything they like!" As Ariel watched the words pour out of Alex's mouth, she began to wonder if he had trouble similar to this in the past. "Well I'm telling you that you can't just push people around! Because it's only a matter of time until someone stands up to you! "My, that's big talk for a little shrimp like you…are you calling me out?" the man asked. "I'm calling you STUPID!" Alex retorted. The man gasped. "How DARE you!!" He yelled. "How dare I? HOW DARE I!? HOW DARE YOU!!!" Alex yelled back. "Where do you get off?? Treating a girl like that!" The man spat at his feet. "I don't need some kid preaching to me about manners!" He bellowed. Alex aimed his sword at him. "I'm not going to ask again…Let her go before I come over there and make you!" The man smiled evilly before throwing Ariel away from him, causing her to fall to the ground. This just provoked Alex even more…

Alex foolishly charged at him, which resulted in the man punching him in the stomach. "You must be very brave or very foolish to challenge me…" The man scoffed. Alex got up and got into a fighters stance. "What can I say? I'm a daring guy!" Alex retorted. The crowd that had gathered was now chanting the word. "Fight!" Alex paid no mind to the crowd; he focused only on the man before him. "_I'll make him pay! I'll make him pay for treating Ariel like that! No one touches my friends on MY watch!" _Alex screamed in his mind. The man however, didn't seem intimidated by Alex and was cracking his knuckles. "When I get thru with you, you'll fear my name, you'll fear the name Gaston!" Alex sneered. "And when I get thru with YOU, you'll lay awake at night, wondering why you EVER messed with the Disney Warrior"


	39. Gaston

Alex foolishly charged at him, which resulted in the man punching him in the stomach. "You must be very brave or very foolish to challenge me…" The man scoffed. Alex got up and got into a fighters stance. "What can I say? I'm a daring guy!" Alex retorted. The crowd that had gathered was now chanting the word. "Fight!" Alex paid no mind to the crowd; he focused only on the man before him. "_I'll make him pay! I'll make him pay for treating Ariel like that! No one touches my friends on MY watch!" _Alex screamed in his mind. The man however, didn't seem intimidated by Alex and was cracking his knuckles. "When I get thru with you, you'll fear my name, you'll fear the name Gaston!" Alex sneered. "And when I get thru with YOU, you'll lay awake at night, wondering why you EVER messed with the Disney Warrior"

**Chapter 39: Gaston**

Alex roared as he charged at him once again. This time, Gaston side-stepped him and stuck his foot out, tripping Alex. Alex slid across the ground before coming to a stop. Alex growled. He dug his sword into the ground and pulled himself up with it. He then tore his sword out of the ground. Alex then ran at him again, and once again, Gaston side-stepped but this time, he grabbed Alex by his shirt, spun him a bit, and launched him a good distance away. Alex once again rose to his feet. "I REFUSE TO LOSE TO YOU!!!" Alex cried before once again, running at him. "Time for me to put you out of your misery…" Gaston drew his fist back, and waited for Alex to come closer. He then threw a punch straight at him, but this time, Alex got smart and side-stepped his punch. While his arm was still extended, Alex grabbed his arm, and tried to throw him, but only got as far as tipping him to the ground. Alex grabbed his sword and tried to stab him from above, but Gaston rolled out of the way and punched him in the side.

Ariel was still on the ground and watching the fight unfold, normally, she'd jump in and join the fight, but there were two problems, 1) she had left her staff on _The Black Pearl, _and 2) When Gaston threw her, she had twisted her ankle. All she could do was watch as Alex defended her.

Alex winced at the punch to his side. Gaston then got to his feet and sweep-kicked Alex's legs, knocking him down. "Well, it seems you have a _little _fight in you after all! But you still have no hope of winning." Alex got to his feet and swung his sword at Gaston, but he jumped out of the way. "That's not really fair, a boy with a sword attacking an unarmed man…" Gaston commented. "Nice try, both you arms are about the size of _The Black Pearl_" Alex retorted. Alex charged at him once more, Gaston cupped his hands together and tried to slam them down on Alex like a hammer. Alex stopped short, and his hands went straight into the ground. Alex seized this opportunity and swung his foot up and nailed him in the face. Gaston grabbed his face in pain. Alex then slammed his fist into Gaston's stomach. Gaston stumbled back again and gasped for air. "How do ya like THAT!?" Alex scowled.

Gaston just growled, before rushing at him and grabbing him by his shirt. He then lifted Alex over his head and slammed poor Alex, face-first into the ground. "ALEX!!!!!!!!!!" Ariel cried. Alex pried his face out of the ground, his face was now bleeding. "I'm fine!" Gaston tried to punch him again, but Alex just jumped out of the way. But that move would cost him, because Gaston grabbed Alex's leg in mid-air and threw Alex into a wall. Alex didn't even have time to get up off the floor, because Gaston grabbed and lifted him by his shirt. "Look's your all out of idea's, little boy!" Gaston stretched his arm back, ready deal a devastating blow.

Alex then stuck his arms inside his sleeves and fell right out of his shirt as Gaston threw his punch, thereby dodging it! "Not quite big guy!" Alex quipped. Alex slammed his foot into Gaston's stomach. Gaston cringed in pain. Alex then swung his fist back and did an uppercut, nailing him square in the jaw. But Alex wasn't finished just yet. Alex dropped his sword and began to rapidly punch Gaston's chest. One punch straight after the other, never stopping for a single moment, after hitting him about 64 times, Alex jumped back and ran straight at him. He screamed in rage as head butted him in the stomach. Gaston stumbled back before falling on his back onto the ground. After a few moments of silence, Alex smirked evilly and wiped some blood off his face. "Heh, piece of cake!" Alex mockingly laughed.

The crowd behind Alex cheered and clapped as Alex put his shirt back on. Alex turned to face the crowd. He smiled and took a bow. "Thank you! Thank you very much! I'm here till Tuesday!" Alex smiled. Alex then felt a tap on his shoulder; He turned, only to come face to face with three perky blonde girls standing before him. One in red, one in yellow, and one in green. (Anyone who's seen Beauty and the Beast should know who these three are!) "Um? Can I help you?" Alex asked. "WE LOVE YOU ALEX!!!!" The three cried in unison. "WHAAAAAAAAAT!?" Alex cried in shock. "Before, we used to follow Gaston day and night!" The one in red said. "We used to want to totally marry him!" The one in green said. "But after you beat him, we didn't know what we saw in him!" The one in yellow said. "But then we saw what a true hunk YOU are!" The one in red said. "And the fact that YOU'RE The Disney Warrior makes it even cooler!" The one in yellow added. "And with that being the case" the one in green said. "WE LOVE YOU ALEX!!!" The three repeated again in unison.

Alex laughed nervously. "Uh…. I'm…flattered, I think…" Alex took a step backwards, they took a step forward. Alex took another step backwards, they took another step forward. Alex then broke into a run, screaming as the three girls took chase. "I'VE FACED WITCH'ES, DEMON'S, AND HUNS! BUT NOT FAN-GIRLS!!!!!!" Alex screamed as he ran for his life. Ariel let out a nervous laugh as she watched the boy she loved race into the distance with his number 1# fan's after him. "I guess that's what happens when you're the Disney Warrior…" Ariel shrugged. She tried to stand, but her ankle was still twisted, and she couldn't move. A shadow then loomed over her; she turned and saw Jack, Iago, and Eilonwy. "Whoa, what happened here, lass?" Jack asked noticing the defeated figure of Gaston lying there. "He tried to tear me away from Alex, so he went berserk and beat him up!" Ariel replied. "Wow, talk about touchy…" Iago commented. "Still though, I'm worried, what if the power of the Dragon Stone's is corrupting him…" Ariel sighed. "What do you mean?" Eilonwy asked. "Well, I've never seen Alex get so mad before..." Ariel replied. It was then that another set of footsteps was heard; they turned, only to see their old friend, Hercules! "Hey guys! Long time no see!" Herc smiled.


	40. Mt Olympus

Alex laughed nervously. "Uh…. I'm…flattered, I think…" Alex took a step backwards, they took a step forward. Alex took another step backwards, they took another step forward. Alex then broke into a run, screaming as the three girls took chase. "I'VE FACED WITCH'ES, DEMON'S, AND HUNS! BUT NOT FAN-GIRLS!!!!!!" Alex screamed as he ran for his life. Ariel let out a nervous laugh as she watched the boy she loved race into the distance with his number 1# fan's after him. "I guess that's what happens when you're the Disney Warrior…" Ariel shrugged. She tried to stand, but her ankle was still twisted, and she couldn't move. A shadow then loomed over her; she turned and saw Jack, Iago, and Eilonwy. "Whoa, what happened here, lass?" Jack asked noticing the defeated figure of Gaston lying there. "He tried to tear me away from Alex, so he went berserk and beat him up!" Ariel replied. "Wow, talk about touchy…" Iago commented. "Still though, I'm worried, what if the power of the Dragon Stone's is corrupting him…" Ariel sighed. "What do you mean?" Eilonwy asked. "Well, I've never seen Alex get so mad before..." Ariel replied. It was then that another set of footsteps was heard; they turned, only to see their old friend, Hercules! "Hey guys! Long time no see!" Herc smiled.

**Chapter 40: Mt. Olympus**

"Hercules! Good to see you again!" Ariel smiled. "Hello Ariel!" Herc smiled. "It's been awhile, how are you?" Ariel sighed. "Well aside from the fact I twisted my ankle, I'm fine…" It was then that Stitch crawled out form behind Herc and ran over and licked Ariel. "Stitch! There you are! Where were you?" Ariel asked. "I found him pigging out on some food; I had to pay for it..." Herc laughed nervously. Stitch responded by burping and laughing. Eilonwy lifted Stitch and held him in her arms. "Ariel where's Alex?" Eilonwy asked. Then, as if on cue, Alex came running weakly, gasping for air with every step. "I………lost 'em!" Alex said before falling on the ground with exhaustion. "Is…he ok?" Herc asked. "It's a long story…" Ariel sighed. Jack nudged Alex with his foot. "What?" Alex groaned as he laid there. "Alex, stop collecting dirt and get up here!" Jack said. Alex opened one of his eyes and saw Herc. Almost instantly he got up and smiled. "Hey there Herc! It's been while!" Alex said holding out his hand. Herc shook his hand. "It has…." Herc then looked and saw Gaston just lying there. "Whoa, you beat Gaston… thanks a lot!" Herc smiled. "What do you mean?" Alex asked. "Gaston blew into town a couple days ago, and has been causing trouble for awhile… I was actually just on my way to teach him a lesson, but I see you beat me too him…" Herc explained. "Well, if I knew you were coming, I'd have saved some of him for ya!" Alex laughed

"So, what brings you guys to Rome?" Herc asked. "It seem's the world as once again thrown itself into danger, and we're searching for something called "Dragon Stones" Jack replied. "Dragon Stones? I think my dad has one of those…" Herc said as he thought for a bit. "He does?! Where is he??" Alex asked. "Mt. Olympus…" Herc replied. "Wait, I had heard only God's could reside on Mt. Olympus…" Eilonwy asked. There was an awkward silence before the team figured it out. "Your dad's a god?!" Alex cried. "Yup! Zeus; God of thunder and Sky!" Herc replied. "And that would make you… a Demi-God!" Ariel said putting it all together. "You seem surprised, haven't you ever heard of 'Hercules: Demi-God of Strength?'" Herc asked. "Well yeah, I just thought your name was a freaky coincidence…" Alex replied scratching the back of his head.

"Well anyway, I'm sure when my Dad learns you're the Disney Warrior, he'll give you the Dragon Stone." Herc said. "Then what are we standing here for? Let's go!" Jack said. "What about Ariel?" Eilonwy asked. "She's right, I twisted my ankle, I can't walk…" Ariel sighed. Alex smiled before walking over to you and lifting her in his arms, bridal style. "Don't' worry Ariel, I'll carry you!" Alex smiled. "Oh, are you sure you'll make it up Mt. Olympus carrying me?" Ariel asked. "Of course! They don't call me the Disney Warrior for nothing!" Alex replied. "Well then, let's get going!" Herc said as he led the way to Mt. Olympus. Ariel blushed as Alex carried her in her arms. "_This must be what a bride feel's like on her wedding day" _Ariel thought to herself as she smiled. She sighed happily to herself as she rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

This of course, however caused Iago to whistle rudely. "Nice one, Casanova!" Iago called. "Iago? Does the phrase 'Parrot Flambé' mean anything to you" Alex asked in a cold voice. Iago laughed nervously. "I was….just kidding there! You know a little joke?" Iago asked nervously. "Well I'm getting tired of your jokes!" Alex snapped. "Can't ye take a joke lad?" Jack asked. Alex just huffed and turned away from him. "_That's odd; Alex has never been that rude before…_" Eilonwy thought to herself. Soon, Mt. Olympus came into view. "Uh, how are we supposed to go up? It's almost a 90 degree angle!" Alex stated. "I got it worked out…" Herc stated. He walked up to the mountain and held up a golden medal, which had the crest of Zeus on it. The medal glowed brightly, and a hidden doorway on the base of the mountain opened up.

"This way guys!" Herc called as he entered. Alex and the others followed behind. But on his way in, he spotted the gates to the Underworld on the base of the mountain. Alex shuttered in memory of his time there. "ALEX! Come on lad!" Jack called from inside the door. Alex snapped out of his thoughts and carried Ariel inside.

Alex was amazed when he entered the inside of the mountain. There was a transparent crystal spiral staircase heading up, towards the top, but the room was designed with magic to look like a field of stars! It was as if they were floating in space. "This is…so beautiful!" Ariel gaped. "It's amazing!" Alex commented. Herc and the others began to ascend the transparent staircase, Alex and Ariel took up the rear. "Alex, are you sure you can carry me all the way up?" Ariel asked. "I'm fine Ariel, besides, it's partly my fault, I shoulda stopped Gaston sooner..." Alex replied. "It's not your fault Alex…" Ariel said. "I swear, if that guy comes near you again, I'll show no mercy!" Alex grumbled to himself. Ariel looked at him with worry. "Alex, you wouldn't kill that guy….would you?" Ariel asked. Alex was silent for a few moments. "I…don't know…." Alex said with worry in his voice as well. He then began to think to himself. Would he really kill someone in cold blood, out of rage? Needless to say, Ariel and Alex were silent until they reached the top.

A bright light shone, at first they thought it was the sun, but were amazed to see a massive gold gate. "WHOA!!!!" Alex cried in shock. Herc approached the gate. "DAD! I'm back!!!" Herc called.


	41. Zeus

Before you all say it... YES! YES I KNOW IT'S BEEN AN ETERNITY AND A HALF SINCE I UPDATED!!! And this time, don't have an excuse... I guess after Mom died, I got lazy... I dunno. Well anyhow, this is for those of you who are still intrested in this dog of a story. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------

Alex was amazed when he entered the inside of the mountain. There was a transparent crystal spiral staircase heading up, towards the top, but the room was designed with magic to look like a field of stars! It was as if they were floating in space. "This is…so beautiful!" Ariel gaped. "It's amazing!" Alex commented. Herc and the others began to ascend the transparent staircase, Alex and Ariel took up the rear. "Alex, are you sure you can carry me all the way up?" Ariel asked. "I'm fine Ariel, besides, it's partly my fault, I shoulda stopped Gaston sooner..." Alex replied. "It's not your fault Alex…" Ariel said. "I swear, if that guy comes near you again, I'll show no mercy!" Alex grumbled to himself. Ariel looked at him with worry. "Alex, you wouldn't kill that guy….would you?" Ariel asked. Alex was silent for a few moments. "I…don't know…." Alex said with worry in his voice as well. He then began to think to himself. Would he really kill someone in cold blood, out of rage? Needless to say, Ariel and Alex were silent until they reached the top.

A bright light shone, at first they thought it was the sun, but were amazed to see a massive gold gate. "WHOA!!!!" Alex cried in shock. Herc approached the gate. "DAD! I'm back!!!" Herc called.

**Chapter 41: Zeus**

The gates of Olympus opened up as a tall figure approached. He was a big man, with a scruffy white beard, who was donned in a purple toga. He gave off a golden glow as he approached them; no doubt he was the ruler of Mt. Olympus, Zeus.

"Herc my boy!" Zeus smiled as he hugged Hercules. "Good to see you!"

Alex sadly turned away from the happy scene.

"Alex? What's wrong?" Ariel asked.

Ariel suddenly remembered Alex's incident with HIS father.

"Oh, that's right, you father abandoned you…." Ariel said sadly.

"Thanks for reminding me…" Alex said in a sad, deadpan voice.

Ariel just sighed sadly. Zeus then turned his attention to Alex and the others.

"And who are you?" Zeus asked.

Alex quickly concealed his sadness and put on a faux grin.

"Nice to meet you...uh…sir, I'm Alex, the Disney Warrior, and these are my friends" Alex said.

"I KNEW you looked familiar! Nice to finally meet you Alex!" Zeus smiled.

Zeus then began to head towards the gates and beckoned the others to follow.

"Come in, Come in!" Zeus said.

They all nodded and followed Zeus inside. The team was amazed at the sight of Olympus. It was made of marble pillars and clouds. Various Gods talked and chatted as they looked about.

"This place…. Is so beautiful!!" Ariel smiled happily.

"You should be lucky, not all mortals get the privilege of seeing this place…" Herc said.

"Heh, guess being the world protector has its perks…" Alex commented.

The team eventually stopped in the center as Zeus raised his arm and a door began to form out of clouds.

"What's this?" Eilonwy asked.

Zeus then turned to Alex.

"Alex, I know you're here for the Dragon Stone of Thunder" Zeus said.

"That's correct." Alex replied. "And my guess is that your not going to just give it to me, I'm going to have to go thru that door, fight the stone's guardian, and snag the stone."

Zeus chuckled slightly.

"You're pretty perceptive…" Zeus said. "You are correct, beyond this door lays the Dragon Stone of Thunder, and its guardian."

Alex looked at his team.

"Guys, I think I'll do this one by myself, can you watch Ariel?" Alex asked.

They all nodded in agreement.

"We'll take care of her lad; now just go and grab that stone!" Jack said.

Alex smiled, he was about to set Ariel on the ground, when a chair made of clouds sprung up. Alex turned to Zeus who only smiled.

"I see your friend twisted her ankle, don't worry, we'll take care of her." Zeus said.

"Thank you!" Ariel thanked.

Alex smiled again before setting her down on the chair of clouds.

"Be careful Alex…" Ariel said.

"I always am!" Alex smiled.

Alex looked back at his team before inhaling deeply and opening the door, and stepping inside.

"Don't worry lass; Alex can take care of himself!" Jack said.

"I know, but it's not the guardian I'm worried about, it's the power of the stones I'm worried about…." Ariel sighed.


	42. Hades

**What ho? What is this? that's right baby! I'm back in action! I'm tired of being lazy and watching this story sink deeper and deeper into the "Realm of Forgotten Stories" So, that means yours truly is back at updating!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 42: Hades**

Alex suddenly found himself in a lush green forest, which reminded him of his old home. The place seemed to be perfect.

"This is where the Thunder Stone is?" Alex asked to no-one in particular.

"Bingo buddy!" A voice called out.

Alex turned around and gasped. What he saw, was an old foe.

"HADES!!!!" Alex yelled, getting into a fighting stance.

"Hey, slow down there buddy-boy…" Hades said. "What have I ever done to you?"

"Well, you once captured Ariel and you had a 12 headed Hydra eat me alive!" Alex snapped.

"I meant recently…" Hades replied calmly.

Alex was completely silent; he was in no mood for jokes.

"Look pal, I just came to thank you for getting those "Syndicate" chumps off my back, I could hardly breath without them checking on me!" Hades said.

Alex still remained silent, hands gripping his sword, he knew all to well that Hades was tricky; he could con anyone into anything, and the fact that he was the Ruler of the Underworld didn't help either.

"Yeesh, you're stiffer than the stiffs back home!" Hades commented. "Look, to prove I'm clean, I'll share a little info on something you may need to know about."

"Spill it." Alex said bluntly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------

Back on Mt. Olympus, Ariel's twisted ankle was being treated by the God of health, Asclepius. Aphrodite, the goddess of love was also present, as she wanted to talk to Ariel.

"You seem worried Ariel, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing, I'm just concerned about…someone I love…" Ariel replied.

"I'm the Goddess of love, tell me what's wrong…" Aphrodite smiled.

"Well, it's Alex. I'm afraid the power of the Dragon Stones is changing him!" Ariel sighed. "Some guy was trying to flirt with me, and you should've seen how angry he got."

"Ah yes, the Dragon Stones. Their power can be very enticing, and could be deadly if in the wrong hands. But I think he just needs someone to nudge him in the right direction." Aphrodite replied.

Ariel smiled at the goddess. "Thank you…"

---------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------

"Alright then, your designated guardian for this evening is the infamous "Ladon, the one hundred headed dragon"

"WHAT!? ONE HUNDRED HEADS?!" Alex screamed in shock.

"Now you're catching on…" Hades said. "But, you are in luck, at this time of day, Ladon is sleeping like a baby, but, in the event he DOES wake up, I'm going to offer you a special deal, no charge, no strings attached!"

Hades then snapped his fingers and in Alex's hands appeared a strange looking helmet, which seemed to have wings and clouds decorating the top.

"What am I supposed to do with this? Wear it and make him laugh to death?" Alex asked sarcastically as he looked it over.

"That there my spiky-haired friend, is the Helm of Invisibility. Whoever wears it becomes invisible to creatures such as Ladon" Hades explained.

Alex looked up at Hades with doubt in his eyes.

"Why should I trust you?" Alex asked.

"Would I lie?" Hades asked.

"Let me get back to you on that…" Alex replied comically.

Alex decided to take it along, just in case.

"Well, that's all the help I can provide…" Hades said. "OH! I almost forgot, your ol' chum Dark Mickey wanted me to give you something."

Hades conjured up a note in his hands and handed it to Alex, who read it aloud.

"Alex,

When I get my hands on you, I'll gut you like a fish!!!!!

From, Dark Mickey"

Alex was a little confused before handing the letter back to the Lord of the Dead.

"Tell him I'm flattered…." Alex said sarcastically.

"You're the boss…" Hades shrugged.

Alex looked at Hades with a serious look.

"You'd better not be lying buddy!" Alex sneered.

With that said, Alex raced off into the forest to find the Thunder Stone and Ladon. Hades remained however, until he was sure Alex was out of earshot.

"OH! Something JUST slipped my mind, the Helm of invisibility's power is negated by electricity…THAT'S NOT A PROBLEM IS IT?" Hades yelled in the direction Alex went.


	43. The Dragon Stone of Thunder

**Chapter 43: The Dragon Stone of Thunder**

Tree's whizzed past Alex as he ran to find the Thunder Stone, the forest seemed to never end.

"Now, if I were to hide a Dragon Stone, I'd probably place it some grand area, like a temple or some kind of landmark…" Alex said to himself.

As Alex ran by, he saw a clearing ahead, in the clearing was a massive tree that was taller than the rest; it had to be over 50 ft!

"Bingo!" Alex smirked to himself.

Alex began to run towards the clearing at top speed, as he ran up a hill he stopped dead in his tracks in terror. Because at the bottom of the hill, and not far from the tree, was Ladon. Ladon was fast asleep, and hadn't woken up.

"Whoa! Guess Hades wasn't lying for once!" Alex commented to himself.

Alex looked at the Helm of Invisibility which was firmly in his hands.

"This had better work…"

Alex then reluctantly put the strange helmet on his head. He didn't feel any different, the only thing he felt, was stupid. Alex quietly tip-toed down the hill and towards the sleeping beast, it was even bigger up close! Ladon had blue scales running down its many heads and body, and had yellow spines running down its necks and back.

As the Disney Warrior silently and stealthily tip-toed past Ladon, his foot landed on a twig which gave a loud Snap

Alex froze in terror as one of the heads of Ladon opened its blood red eyes while the other heads remained asleep. The head stared right down at Alex, who was frozen in shock. After about a minuet, the head yawned before lowering back down and falling asleep.

"_I don't believe it! This stupid helmet actually worked!!!!_" Alex thought to himself.

Alex gave a silent sight of relief and continued to edge his way past the beast and towards the tree. When Alex finally reached the tree, he gazed up to the top. It was even taller up close. But one thing in particular caught Alex's trained eye, hanging from one of the higher branches, was the Dragon Stone of Thunder! It was dangling from a branch like a piece of fruit.

"Maybe, if I hit the tree hard enough, I can get it to fall!" Alex said as an idea popped into his head.

Alex arched his fist back before slamming it into the tree. After a few moments of silence, Alex screamed his pain as he rubbed his injured hand; it was a miracle Ladon didn't wake up.

"Oookay, look's like I'm gonna have to do this the old fashion way…"

Alex gripped one of the low hanging branches and pulled himself up, he grabbed another one and began to slowly, but carefully, work his way up the tree, towards his prize.

"Just like climbing the trees back home!" Alex said as he was halfway up. "Only, this is bigger, and….the fall could probably kill me…"

Needless to say, Alex was now less enthusiastic about climbing the tree. Alex then shook the negative thoughts out of his head and continued on up towards the Dragon Stone.

After much climbing, Alex finally reached the branch with the Dragon Stone of Thunder. Alex quickly got on top of the branch and shimmied his way across, eventually reaching the stone and picking it like a piece of fruit.

"YES! I GOT THE DRAGON STONE OF THUNDER!!!!!" Alex cried triumphantly.

But sadly, THAT was enough to wake up Ladon. One of the heads instantly fixed its gaze into the tree, where the Disney Warrior triumphantly. The head roared and all the other heads woke up and roared too.

"Whoops…" said Alex meekly.

Ladon slowly rose to its feet and ran at the tree. It slammed 10 of its heads into the tree with such force that it knocked Alex off his perch!

As Alex fell, he thought quickly and whipped out the Disney Blade and rammed it into the tree as he fell. Alex gripped his sword tightly as it sliced thru the tree like bread, but created enough resistance to greatly slow his decent.

Eventually Alex did hit the ground, but thanks to his quick actions, it wasn't fatal at all. Ladon stared down at the Disney Warrior and roared angrily.

"I don't get it! How can he see me?? I have the Helm of Invisibility on!"

Alex then looked at the Dragon Stone in his hand.

"Maybe the magic from this thing is negating its effects…" Alex said to himself.

Ladon roared once more before one of its heads lunged straight at him. Alex quickly spun out of the way and tried to pull his weapon out of the tree, but to no avail! It was lodged in too deep!

"OH COME ON!!!!" Alex screamed in aggravation.

Ladon launched another head at Alex. This time Alex jumped out of the way, and away from the tree. Ladon turned to face him and roared again.

Things looked bad, Alex's sword was lodged in the tree and without it, he was defenseless against the mighty beast. Well, ALMOST defenseless… Alex looked at the Dragon Stone of Thunder and smirked. He discarded the now useless Helm of Invisibility and got into a fighters stance.

"You wanna rumble big guy? Okay, BRING IT! I don't need my sword to make a monkey out of you!" Alex smirked.

Ladon roared in anger and charged at the Disney Warrior.


	44. Ladon

**Chapter 44: Ladon**

Ladon lunged at Alex, who gracefully jumped to the side. One of Ladon's heads instantly whipped around and tried to bite Alex. Alex jumped back; barely avoiding Ladon's gnashing teeth.

"Alright, let's see what this all powerful stone can do!" Alex said, looking down at the dragon stone.

Alex focused his energy and shot out his hand, and released a thick bolt of electricity, hitting one of Ladon's head and electrocuting it fiercely. Ladon's head gave off electric discharge as it tried to shake it off.

"Not bad…" Alex smirked.

Another one of Ladon's heads dove for Alex. Alex jumped back and the head slammed into the ground. Alex then thought quickly and ran right up its neck, while it tried to dislodge it from the ground.

"Going up!" Alex commented as he ran up its neck.

Another one of Ladon's head shot up and tried to knock Alex of the other heads neck. But Alex was too quick; he bounded into the air, avoiding the head. As he came back down, he slammed down on its head, causing it to bite its tongue off! Alex jumped off and slid down the neck back onto the ground as it hollered in pain.

Alex looked and saw the dismembered tongue lying on the ground and started to wave it like a flag!

"What's the matter big guy?? Hero got your tongue??" Alex yelled mockingly.

Ladon turned to face the hero. Now, it was angry. It gave out a loud roar as it lunged at Alex.

This time, Alex didn't have time to move as he was knocked to the ground and pinned there by its claw. All one hundred heads looked down at the fallen hero and arched back, read to tear him to shreds.

Alex was able to pull his hand free and hold up the Thunder Stone.

As all the heads dove in for the kill, Alex somehow released a ball of electricity from the Dragon Stone and shot it right at the heads. Ladon stumbled backwards, roaring in pain, and releasing Alex from its claws.

Alex then ran towards Ladon and climbed up its back.

When Ladon finally re-gained its composure, all the heads began to scan the area madly, searching for any trace of the Disney Warrior. Alex then proceeded knock his fist on one of its skulls, as he was sitting on one of its heads.

"Miss me?" Alex asked sweetly.

One of the heads opened its jaws and dove to bite him. Alex bounced off the head, causing the other to miss, and bite the other head! Alex landed gracefully on the ground and watched.

The other head roared in pain as it angrily turned to the one that bit it and went to bite it back. The other head ducked and the head ended up biting ANOTHER head! This single event set off a chain reaction, which in a matter of seconds, had all the heads fighting each other!

Alex watched wide eyed as he watched all one hundred heads nipping and biting at each other.

"Heh, guess one hundred heads aren't better than one…" Alex commented.

Alex then proceeded to the tree and finally dislodged his weapon and walked off proudly with the thunder stone in hand, and with Ladon still at each others throats (Literally)

Hades meanwhile was leaning against a tree, near the doorway, laughing with glee.

"HA! I'll bet by now, that little shrimp is dinner!" Hades snickered, feeling very pleased with himself.

Hades then heard rustling in the bushes, he turned and almost jaw-dropped when he saw Alex emerge triumphantly.

"What? H-h-how??" Hades cried.

Alex turned and saw the ruler of the Underworld gaping.

"Oh, hey Hades!" Alex greeted cheerfully.

Alex then tossed the Helm of Invisibility to him.

"Thanks, it was big help, got a few bugs in it though…" Alex said.

Alex then proceeded to head towards the doorway when Hades stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, hold on, hold on. How is it that you're here now?" Hades asked angrily.

"Well, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much…" Alex began.

"NOT WHAT I MENT!!!!" Hades interrupted. "What I mean is HOW is it that YOU'RE here, and NOT dragon chow??"

Alex pretended to think for awhile.

"Ohhhhhhh, you WANTED that thing to eat me? Didn't you?" Alex asked.

He then smiled a cheeky grin and patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, you don't always get what you want big guy…" Alex smirked.

With that, Alex proceeded thru the doorway back to his friends. Hades was just left standing there as he LITERALLY turned red with rage.

"What does it take…to get rid… of that **PUNK!?!?!?**" Hades roared as the flames on his head burned red with fury.


	45. Evidence of change

**Chapter 45: Evidence of change**

As Alex stepped thru the doorway and re-appeared on Mt. Olympus, he saw the gang mingling about. Ariel and Eilonwy were walking with a few of the gods; Jack was trying to flirt with Aphrodite, and failing miserably. And Stitch was sniffing about while Iago was looking at a pile of treasure greedily.

"HEY GUYS! I'm back!" Alex called.

Everyone turned their attention to Alex as he proudly held up the Dragon Stone of Thunder.

"Way to go Alex!" Ariel smiled.

"Good job lad!" Jack commented.

Zeus smiled and patted Alex on the back.

"HA! HA! Great job my boy! Never doubted you for a second!" Zeus smiled.

"Thanks sir. Although I'd love to stay and chat, we got one more Stone to find!" Alex replied.

"Aye, and where would we be finding said stone?" Jack asked.

"Meh, we'll wing it!" Alex replied.

Alex then turned to Hercules.

"Great to see ya again Herc!" Alex smiled.

"Great to see you too Alex, come back and train with me anytime!" Herc replied.

The group re-assembled and turned to leave. Stitch had to drag Iago away from the treasure while he protested "Its right there!" He wailed. "All mine for the taking!!"

As the team exited the gates, a voice called out.

"Alex!! Wait!" The voice called out.

The voice belonged to Aphrodite, Alex turned towards her and then turned towards the team.

"Go on guys, I'll meetcha at the bottom!" Alex said.

The team nodded and proceeded to head down the hidden stairway, while Alex approached the Goddess.

"What's up?" Alex asked.

"Listen Alex, Now that you have three of the Stones, its power will be more alluring and dark than ever, you mustn't let them change who you are…" Aphrodite warned.

Alex felt a sudden surge of anger in his body, he then glared at the Goddess.

"You know what? I am getting sick, and tired of hearing all these stupid warnings!!" Alex yelled. "I'm the Disney Warrior for crying out loud! It'll take a lot more than some dumb rocks to effect me!!!"

Alex then rudely turned away from her and headed towards the stairs.

"I can take care of myself…" Alex huffed before disappearing from sight as he proceeded down the stairs.

Aphrodite just stood there as the Disney Warrior disappeared from sight.

"_It's as I feared…_" She thought to herself. "_He's already beginning to change…_"

Alex's friends waited for him at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Oh well, he's not here, let's just go!" Iago cried impatiently.

"Don't count on it bird brain!!" Alex's voice called.

Everyone looked about the stairwell, they then saw a small blonde spec falling towards them, and it was Alex! Alex had decided not to take the stairs, but to simply jump. Alex fell down towards the ground at high speed. As Alex neared the ground, he flipped so he fell face first, and held out his sword. The sword dug into the ground and Alex flipped off it like an Olympic pole vaulted and landed gracefully on his feet.

"Nice trick eh?" Alex smirked.

"Pfft. Show off…" Iago mumbled.

"ALEX!" Ariel cried. "You could have killed yourself!!!"

"Don't worry Ariel, I AM the Disney Warrior after all…" Alex said proudly.

"That doesn't make you invincible Alex…" Ariel stated in a matter-of-factly voice.

Alex just shrugged in response. Ariel just sighed.

"Well, let's get goin guys!" Alex said.

Alex dislodged his sword as the team embarked out of core of Mt. Olympus and back into town.

"So, any ideas as to where out final destination is?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I think _I _have a clue…" A sinister voice called out.

Everyone suddenly stopped in place and began to scan the area to find the source of the voice.

"Who's there??" Alex yelled.

A figure stepped out of the shadows and towards them, clutching a map.

"SHIVA!?!?" Alex cried.

"You seem surprised to see me Alex…" He smirked.

Shiva then spotted Alex's team.

"So, THIS is your able-bodied team I've heard so much about?" Shiva asked.

He carefully looked each of them over.

"They have to be the saddest bunch of clowns I've ever seen!" Shiva remarked.

Everyone shot a death glare at Shiva.

"What do you want??" Alex sneered.

"Oh, didn't you hear? I'M after those stones too!" Shiva replied. "Your not the only ones on a wild goose chase!"

He then held out the map.

"This map here, gives the location of the Dragon Stone of Air…" Shiva said.

Alex glared and took a few steps forward.

"FORK IT OVER!" Alex demanded.

Shiva waved his finger at Alex.

"Tsk, Tsk, Alex! That's not polite!" Shiva smirked.

He then stuffed the map in his pocket and suddenly, he pulled a sword with a black blade seemingly out of nowhere, and pointed it at Alex.

"While in this world, I've learned how to fight." Shiva continued. "If you want the map, you'll have to beat me first"

Ariel then bravely took a step forward.

"I don't know who you are, but we don't have time for this!" Ariel cried. "The world is at stake!"

"Oh come now my dear…" Shiva smirked. "The world can wait a few seconds while I make an utter FOOL out of your boyfriend, like I SHOULD'VE done year ago!!!!!!!"

That sudden burst of anger kicked in again as Alex whipped out the Disney Blade and got into a fighting stance.

"Alright Shiva, you want a fight? You got it!" Alex yelled.


	46. Rumbling Rivals

**Chapter 46: Rumbling Rivals**

Alex's loyal friends watched as the Disney Warrior and the Jealous Rival clashed.

"Where did you learn how to fight???" Alex cried as he dodged a swipe from Shiva's blade.

"That's for ME to know, and you to NEVER find out!" Shiva replied angrily.

Shiva tried to stab Alex thru the stomach, but Alex side-stepped and punched Shiva, sending him stumbling back a bit.

Ariel watched with worry as the battle waged on.

"Why does he hate Alex?" Ariel asked.

"Seems everyone wants a shot at the lad…" Jack replied.

Shiva did a horizontal slice as Alex ducked to the ground. Alex then got on his hands and did a fast sweep-kick, knocking Shiva down to the ground. Alex was upon him fast as he grabbed Shiva by his shirt collar and began to punch him across the face.

"Hand…Over…That…MAP!!!" Alex yelled in between punches.

Shiva shot his hand forward and grabbed Alex by his neck and pushed him off.

"NEVER!" Shiva cried back

Shiva leapt back and held out his sword, suddenly to everyone's amazement it began to grow in size, till the blade itself was a whopping 8 ft in length!

"I haven't even BEGUN to fight!" Shiva snapped.

A playful grin spread across Alex's face.

"Neither have I!" Alex smirked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the battle waged on, Jadis and Barbossa watched from a rooftop.

"With any luck, that kid will kill the Disney Warrior, and we won't have to deal with him…" Barbossa commented.

"Personally I doubt he will…" Jadis replied dryly. "And I hope he doesn't. I want to be the one that ends Alex's life"

Barbossa arched a brow at Jadis' comment.

"Sounds like ye have some business with the Disney Warrior that's unfinished…" Barbossa said.

"You might say that…" Jadis said quietly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle wages on with both sides equally matched. Shiva pounded the ground with his sword, sending a tremor thru the ground towards Alex. The ground shook and Alex fell on his back. Shiva leapt high into the air and pointed his blade at Alex as he fell back down, ready to skewer him. Alex rolled out of the way as Shiva's blade impaled into the ground, helplessly lodging it in.

Shiva tried to pull his sword out of the ground, but to no avail. Alex smirked smugly to himself.

"Lost again Shiva, just like old times!" Alex mocked.

Shiva looked up at his rival and seethed with fury.

"_That smile…that smug little smile of his…oh how I've longed to rip it right off his cheeky face!!!!_" Shiva mentally cursed.

Shiva then arched his hand back as a black ball of energy began to form around it. He then thrust his hand out and fired it at Alex. Alex quickly held his sword on an angle in front of him, and the ball of energy ricocheted of it, sending it flying into the air.

As the dark ball flew high into the air, it suddenly exploded, releasing a black cloud which hung in the air before vanishing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Further away from the action, Jim sat at the Black Pearl, bored out of his skull.

"I can't believe they wanted me to wait here…" Jim groaned.

Suddenly Jim looked up and saw the dark cloud appear in the sky with a flash before fading away. Jim was shocked by its sudden appearance, and also curious.

"Aw, what the heck? The guys won't kill me if I'm gone for three seconds…"

With that thought, Jim ran off the Pearl and towards the source of the black cloud.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex gaped when he saw the black cloud appear, he knew very well that shot was meant for him.

"DUDE!" He cried out in shock. "Shiva, since when can you do that??"

"Since I got soooo tired of being in your shadow Alex!" Shiva yelled.

Two more dark balls appeared in Shiva's hands.

"I don't need my sword to defeat you 'Disney Warrior'!" Shiva cried.

Alex smiled a grin as he held his sword and got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it!" He challenged.

Shiva ran at full speed straight at Alex. He hurled the two dark balls at him at a high force. Alex ran towards them, and at the last second swung his blade hard, sending the two projectiles flying in the other direction…..and straight towards Jack and the others!

"WATCH OUT!" Eilonwy cried.

The group ducked as the two dark balls hurled past them and exploded in the distance.

"Watch it lad!" Jack cried. "You nearly hit us!"

Alex either didn't hear him or didn't care, because he ignored Jack's words and ran at Shiva. Shiva growled and began to charge up another shot, this one bigger than the others. Alex held his sword back, ready to swing and knock it away like he did with the others.

Shiva heaved it Alex hard as the Disney Warrior prepared to swing. As it came into Alex's range, he was just about to swing when…

"ALEX!!!!!" Jim cried as he arrive on the scene.

Jim's cry broke his concentration, and he swung too early. The dark ball slammed into Alex, exploding into a cloud of darkness.

"ALEX!!!!!!!" Ariel cried.

Shiva smirked to himself as the cloud faded away, to reveal Alex on the ground cringing. Whatever was in that blast, it had paralyzed him badly.

"ARGH!" Alex groaned. "Paralyzing is cheap!"

Shiva smirked and summoned another energy ball in his hand, this time, it was pulsing red.

"Don't worry; this one will finish you…" Shiva smirked.

Stitch, who had been watching this whole time, could not stand it anymore. Stitch sprouted his extra arms and grew spikes out of his back as a pair of antenna appeared on his head. Stitch ran and lunged at Shiva. Shiva was knocked to the ground and completely missed his shot at Alex.

"GET OFF ME YOU MUTT!" Shiva yelled.

Stitch didn't comply, as he slashed at Shiva mercilessly. Alex felt a stinging sensation in his body as he forced himself to stand.

"I'll take it from here Stitch!" Alex said

Stitch looked up at Alex and leapt off Shiva. As Shiva recovered Alex grabbed him by his shirt. Once again, he felt a sudden burst of anger take him over.

"Now, you have OFFICALLY. Ticked. Me. Off!"

Alex suddenly felt another surge, this time of strength. He lifted Shiva by his shirt and actually threw him over his head and into a wall. Alex breathed heavily with an enraged look on his face

Ariel was shocked; she had never seen Alex act like this.

"The Dragon Stones…their taking him over!"

Alex slowly approached his rival and lifted him once again by his shirt.

"I'm not going to ask again, HAND OVER THAT MAP!!!!!!" Alex bellowed.

Shiva sneered as he held up the map, clenched in his fist.

"It may interest you to know that I myself haven't looked at the map yet…" He coughed.

With that his hand began to glow and the map in his hand suddenly burst into flames. Alex watched as the map to the last stone burn away.

"Now, we'll BOTH never know!" Shiva spat at Alex's feet.

"You… You'll pay for that!!' Alex yelled.

Shiva smiled a weak smirk before he suddenly vanished in a burst of black smoke.

"He… he got away…" Alex said in disbelief.

Alex suddenly cried out in rage and pounded his fist into the wall he thru Shiva thru. The gang just watched Alex seethe in rage.

"You may be right lass…" Jack said to Ariel. "The lad IS changing for the worse…"


	47. Changes

**Chapter 47: Changes**

Jim reluctantly approached Alex who was still fuming.

"I wouldn't do that Jimbo…" Jack warned.

Jim ignored Jack and stepped up to Alex, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Alex?" He asked.

Alex tore his shoulder from his grasp and turned to face him.

"Don't touch me!" Alex yelled.

"Hey, take it easy man!" Jim said. "So he got away, it's not the first time a villain got away..."

"He had the map! The map to the final stone! I almost had it, until YOU came and messed it up!" Alex yelled.

Jim stepped back in shock as did the others.

"What did _I _do??" Jim asked, beginning to get angry himself.

"If YOU hadn't interrupted me in the middle of my fight, and thrown off my shot, I'd have that map and Shiva begging for mercy!" Alex screamed. "Now thanks to YOU he's probably off laughing at me!!"

Eilonwy scowled as she ran over to Jim's side to defend him.

"Alex! You're not being fair!" Eilonwy said.

Alex began to breathe heavily; the anger welled up inside his body, ready to pounce. Alex just turned away and huffed, before making his way towards the harbor.

"C'mon! Let's just get a move on already!" He growled.

The gang simply sighed and followed after Alex. Ariel was silent, not sure what to make of things, the Dragon Stones WERE changing Alex, and for the worse. Sure, Ariel had seen Alex mad before, but now it seemed he had an other-worldly presence around him, as if he wasn't…human.

"You seem quiet lass…" Jack commented.

"Oh, uh… it's nothing…" Ariel fibbed.

"You're worried about the lad, aren't you?" Jack asked.

Ariel attempted to come up with something, but she simply sighed and nodded.

"Can't blame ye, I've always been concerned about him…" Jack said, scratching his mustache.

"What do you mean?" Ariel asked.

"Alex has a thing about him. He's honest, kind, cheerful; you get what I mean…" Jack replied. "And thing is, although all those traits are fine an dandy, people like him are the ones who are most likely going to get corrupted by something… There are powers beyond our control lass, and things like that can get to a person where their most vulnerable, in this case, it's Alex's temper. So the best we can do is to just let this go and hope he flushes it out of system himself, savvy?"

Ariel was shocked and confused, mainly confused. Did Jack Sparrow, THE Jack Sparrow, just say something that actually sounded wise?

"That…was actually…really helpful…" Ariel admitted. "Uh…thank you Jack… To be honest, I didn't think you were capable of saying something like that."

Jack just sighed.

"I say stuff like that all the time; no one ever listens though…" Jack said.

Soon the gang reached the Black Pearl. The team boarded and pulled away from the dock, setting sea for an unknown destination.

Alex took a seat on a barrel, watching the ocean, his anger was subsiding slightly. Stitch crawled over to Alex and nudged his foot with his head.

"Alex?" He asked softly.

"Not now Stitch…" Alex said, turning away from the small blue creature.

Stitch persisted and nudged his foot again.

"I SAID not now!" Alex said, beginning to get angry again.

Stitch slowly edged away from Alex before slowly trudging away. Now normally, Iago didn't try and get involved with such situations, but he couldn't help himself. He flapped his way over to the Disney Warrior and landed on his shoulder.

"Geeze, have any good freak outs lately?" Iago asked sarcastically.

"Iago, you are the LAST person I want to talk too, so go migrate or something!" Alex said bitterly.

"Look kiddo, I'M the only one around here allowed to be crabby!" Iago said. "So make with the happy!!"

Alex slowly turned to face the foul-mouthed bird slowly. Iago gasped when he saw Alex's eyes had changed from a soft blue to a piercing red.

"**LEAVE.ME.ALONE.**" Alex sneered in rage.

Even someone as dense as Iago could get the message. Iago quickly flapped away and ran into Ariel, literally. Iago smacked into Ariel's shoulder and fell, before Ariel caught him.

"Iago? What's wrong?" Ariel asked.

"Me? Nothing's wrong, just that our fearless leader almost went berserk!" Iago huffed sarcastically.

"Huh?? What do you mean??" Ariel asked with worry.

"His eyes, they got all, red and glowy!" Iago replied.

Ariel gasped and dropped Iago. She quickly ran over to Alex.

"Alex??" She asked with dread.

Alex turned around to face her; she was relieved when she saw his normal blue eyes.

"Ariel, I'm in no mood to talk right now…" He said silently.

"Alex, I'm worried about you!" Ariel said "Your not yourself!"

Alex turned away from her and watched the ocean.

"I'm fine… really, just a little annoyed…" He said trying to sound calm.

Ariel grabbed the Disney Warrior's shoulders.

"Alex no your not!! Your lashing out and becoming enraged! Please, just listen to me!" Ariel pleaded.

Alex suddenly snapped around to face the mermaid. Alex's sudden movement caused Ariel to jump back in shock, thought that wasn't all that shocked her. His eyes were also glowing red like Iago had said.

"**I'M FINE ALREADY!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!**"

Ariel gave a gasp of fright, for the first time in her life, she was actually afraid of Alex. Alex breathed heavily for a moment until his mind registered what just happened. He gasped as his eyes reverted back to normal, as he realized that he just yelled at Ariel.

"Ariel… I-I…I'm so sorry… I..." Alex stammered. "I…I don't know what happened… I…"

Alex couldn't even finish, he just took off and ran inside the ship and leaned against the wall as he began to replay the events in his mind, he finally realized that something WAS indeed wrong with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to Alex and the gang however, was that these events were being watched. Alex's friend from Disney Castle, Merlin, watched everything transpire from his crystal ball.

"Oh, it is as I feared…" Merlin said sadly. "It appears the Dragon Stones are taking a hold of him…"

Alongside Merlin were the King and Queen of the castle, Mickey and Minnie.

"Is there anything we can do?" Minnie asked with worry.

"We can't let this happen!" Mickey said in a serious tone.

"Sadly my friends, Alex will have to fight this himself." Merlin said. "However, I DO know someone who can talk to him and possibly help him along…"

Mickey and Minnie's eyes lit up.

"You do?" Minnie asked. "Who is it?"

"It's an old friend of mine, if anyone can help, she can…" Merlin said with confidence.


	48. Visitors

**Chapter 48: Visitors**

The day went by, and night soon fell, and none of the gang heard a peep out of Alex for the remainder of the day. Ariel was still shaken up by Alex's earlier outburst and didn't say a word. Eilonwy was deeply concerned.

"Jim, I'm worried…" She said. "Alex is acting way different than normal…"

Jim didn't reply, he was just replaying on how Alex yelled at him, he began to consider if Alex was truly a friend. He promised to lighten up Jim's workload yet he was still overworked, he had abandoned Jim when they were being chased by the Headless Horseman, and now this!

"I dunno…" Jim finally said. "Maybe Alex has been fooling all of us; maybe he's not the person we think he is…"

Eilonwy took a step back.

"How can you say that? Alex is a good person!" Eilonwy said.

Jim just walked away.

"I'm just saying, maybe he's not so good…" Jim said.

Eilonwy just sighed and sat down against a barrel.

"Alex, I know your good….aren't you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night soon fell, and Alex was still hold up in the same room from when he ran away from Ariel. He had fallen asleep against the wall and mumbled a bit as he slumbered.

Suddenly a blue glow began to slowly appear out of nowhere and fill up the room. It was enough to wake up the Disney Warrior, who rose to his feet and took out his sword in defense. He saw a soft blue glowing object floating in the room.

Alex arched a brow as the figure began to take on the shape of a human figure. The blue glow faded to reveal a beautiful blonde haired woman standing there; she was dressed in a light blue dress with a sort of veil draped over it. What stood out the most was a pair of light blue wings that sprouted from her back.

Alex looked her over and put away his sword, he could feel the energy of light emitting from her, and could tell she meant him no harm.

"Wow Lady, you sure know how to make an entrance!" Alex commented.

The woman looked at Alex and smiled warmly.

"_You must be the Disney Warrior…_" She said softly.

Alex nodded.

"That'd be me, and uh… who might you be?" Alex asked.

"_I am known as the Blue Fairy…_" She introduced herself.

Alex looked over her blue attire and shrugged.

"Gee, I wonder why…" Alex commented sarcastically.

Alex then leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Well, since you came all this way, I assume your not just here for idle chit-chat…" Alex said.

The Blue Fairy nodded.

"_Indeed. I was sent by a friend of yours, Merlin, the wizard of Disney Castle…_" She said. "_Alex, you are changing for the worse…_"

Alex suddenly felt another surge of anger, but did his best to suppress it.

"I…I'm not changing!" Alex said. "I'm fine ok! So stop with these stupid interventions!"

The Blue Fairy sighed; she had been expecting Alex to react like this. She suddenly produced a wand out of nowhere and waved it, calling forth a swirl of magic which transformed into a floating magic mirror.

"_Alex, come and see for yourself…_" She said.

Alex looked around reluctantly before slowly approaching the Blue Fairy and looking into the mirror.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Alex was conversing with the Blue Fairy, Jim sat on the railing, looking out at the sea.

"Hello Jim…" A voice said.

Jim was startled and almost fell of the railing, he turned, only to see Jadis standing there, by now, he had gotten used to her popping up.

"Hello Jadis…" He said.

Jadis scratched her chin and approached the boy.

"I do believe that you are troubled by something…" She said sympathetically.

Jim sighed and turned away from her.

"It's Alex isn't it?" She asked.

Jim turned to her with a serious look.

"Yes, I'm beginning to get tired of him; he blamed ME for something I didn't even do!" Jim snapped.

"Sounds to me, like the oh-so-kind hero, isn't so kind…" Jadis replied.

"Yeah, he's become a real jerk since he got those stupid stones!" Jim said

Jadis smirked.

"Well then, maybe we should relieve him of the stones?" Jadis suggested.

"Huh?" Jim asked. "What do you mean?"

"You've seen first hands what those stones can do young Jim, and with Alex's current actions, it is clear he is not capable of handling such power" Jadis explained. "Now me, my body is used to great power and magic, and I can handle them with ease and much better use…"

"So what are you saying?" Jim asked, arching a brow.

"Jim, join me, and my colleges" Jadis said. "Think of what we can do, you're a very bright young man, just what we need. All I request is that you give the Dragon Stones, to me…"

Jim turned away and hesitantly rubbed his arm.

"I…I don't know, although Alex has been a jerk, he's still my friend and all…" Jim said.

"Is he REALLY?" Jadis asked. "Does a friend make false accusations against you? Does a friend leave you behind when in danger? Does a friend not keep his promises?"

Jim thought long and hard on her words, he reflected on his journey. Although Alex had been a nice guy, he couldn't overlook the fact that he was being corrupted, and although he believed in Alex, he knew that as long as he held those stones, he and the others were heading for trouble.

"So Jim, will you stay with you so-called 'friends' or will you come with me, and be given the respect you deserve?"

Jim slowly looked up and turned to face Jadis.

"Ok, you've convinced me…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex gazed into the mirror and saw an image of himself; it was him back in Rome fighting Gaston over Ariel.

"Wait, that's when I was fighting that big lug after he hurt Ariel…"

"_This here Alex, was your first sign of change, you let your anger overcome you…_" The Blue Fairy said.

Alex gave her an odd look.

"Oh come on! You gotta give me at LEAST this!" Alex cried. "He deserved it!!"

"_Maybe so Alex, but two wrongs do not make a right…_" The Blue Fairy said in a scolding voice.

"Tell that to all the villains who want my head on a wall…." Alex groaned. "Look, it was either fight him, or watch him abuse Ariel, I HAD to do something!"

"_Even though conflict was unavoidable, you took it too far Alex; you could have killed him…_"

Alex turned back to the mirror and watched himself beat up Gaston mercilessly.

"Well…maybe I went a LITTLE rough on him…"

The image on the mirror suddenly changed to him, yelling at Jim after the battle with Shiva.

"_And what about this? Blaming your poor friend for something he had no part of, how do you justify that?_" The Blue Fairy asked.

"Well, he distracted me during the fight!" Alex said nervously.

The Blue Fairy shot him a look which Alex could tell meant that she wasn't buying it.

"Ok, ok, ok. I was a LITTLE ticked after the fight, and I overreacted…" Alex finally admitted.

"_Not just that Alex_" The Blue Fairy said. "_You let power overtake you and allowed it to take control of your emotions._"

Alex thought for a moment, he knew he had been getting random flashes of rage, but he tried to ignore it, even now he was getting one, but he did his best to hold it back. Alex shook his head in denial, not ready to admit anything.

"N-no! Your wrong! Nothing is changing; I've just been moody as of late…" Alex moaned grabbing his head.

"_Oh no?_" The Blue Fairy asked doubtfully.

She waved her wand again and another image appeared.

"_This is by far the most obvious sign…_" She said.

Alex reluctantly looked into the mirror and saw himself sitting on a barrel while Ariel shook him trying to talk to him; Alex suddenly whipped around and yelled at her, with glowing red eyes.

Alex gasped at his own image and shuttered.

"Is…is that really me?" Alex asked reluctantly.

"_Yes, it is…_" The Blue Fairy sighed. "_Alex, I am not here to make you feel bad, I'm here to make you realize the problem. Alex, if you continue to let the Dragon Stone's power corrupt you, I don't even want to think about what could happen…_"

Alex suddenly dropped to the floor, the anger inside him slowly vanished and was replaced by sadness, he knew full well she was right.

"Dear god, what's happening to me…" Alex sighed sadly as he buried his face in his hands. "What kind of hero am I?"

The Blue Fairy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"_You ARE a hero Alex; you've just been a little careless…_" She said.

Alex looked up at the fairy and sighed.

"How can I stop it from controlling me?? Can't you do something with your magic?" Alex asked.

"_I'm afraid I cannot…_" She said sadly. "_For this is something you need to conquer on your own…_"

"But how??" Alex asked with worry.

"_Just remember who you are and who your friends are, and don't lose sight of that…_" She said with a smile.

Alex held his hand to his heart and closed his eyes, and allowed happy memories of his adventures and his friends to fill his mind. Alex then truly remembered who he was, he wasn't just the Disney Warrior, he was Alex, the boy who was picked by destiny to do great things, things that would make his friends and his mother proud.

Alex then re-opened his eyes and smiled at the Blue Fairy.

"Thanks Blue Fairy…" Alex smiled. "That's just what I needed…"

The Blue Fairy smiled a warm, caring smile before pulling him into a hug.

"_Keep your friends close Alex…_" She said. "_Remember, you're the one who will save us all…_"

Alex pulled away from her and smiled a wide grin.

"Well of course!" He smiled. "SOMONE has too!"

Yup, Alex was definitely back to normal. The Blue Fairy smiled a final time before she slowly began to vanish before his eyes.

"Goodbye!" Alex called. "And thank you!"

With that, the Blue Fairy completely vanished from sight. Alex sighed to himself and turned to the door.

"Now, to apologize to the guys…"

Alex suddenly yawned and felt his eyelids droop

"Okay, maybe tomorrow…" He yawned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do I have to do?" Jim asked.

"It's very simple my dear…" Jadis said coolly. "This ship is heading for a land where I'll meet up with you, all you must do is that once you approach your destination, get those stones and meet me in the forest south of the shoreline."

Jim nodded in understanding. As he nodded a strange necklace slipped out of his shirt and into view. The necklace was shaped like a gold coin with intricate designs and a skull laced around it. Jadis couldn't help but notice it and eyed it in interest.

"Well, isn't that interesting?" Jadis said. "Tell me, where did you acquire that?"

Jim looked down at the necklace and slipped it under his shirt again.

"It's nothing… I got it from my father" Jim sighed. "He ran out on me when he was a kid to join some band of stupid pirates…"

Jadis couldn't hide a sadistic smirk on her face.

"Is that so?" She asked.

"Yeah…why?" Jim asked

"Oh, no reason…" Jadis said innocently. "Just don't forget your mission young one…"

"I won't…" Jim said in a serious voice.

Jadis smiled an evil grin before she disappeared into a black mist, leaving Jim alone on deck.

"Great…just what did I get myself into…?" Jim asked himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far, far away from the Pearl and the crew, Jadis re-appeared in a dimly lit room, where the figure of their hooded leader sat.

"What is it now?" The leader asked impatiently

"I did it; I finally won him over…" Jadis said evilly.

"Excellent!" The leader smiled from under his hood.

"And what's more, I found out something rather…interesting" Jadis added.

"Oh?" The leader asked. "Do tell…"

"What if I told you that our old friend Barbossa may actually GET his payment?" Jadis asked.


	49. Appologies

**Chapter 49: Apologies**

The sun soon rose bright and high above the Black Pearl as it sailed across the sea. Alex yawned as he stepped out onto the deck. He saw Eilonwy petting Stitch while leaning against the mast, Iago was perched on the crossbeam munching into something he most likely stole from the pantry, Jack was at the wheel, Jim was staring out at the sea, but where was Ariel? There was no sign of the Mermaid Princess anywhere.

"Hmmm, that's odd…" Alex said to himself.

Alex saw Jim and decided to talk to him first. Alex slowly strode over to Jim and leaned against the rail next to him.

"Hey…" He greeted.

"Hey…" Jim greeted back silently.

"Listen um… I sort of wanted to apologize for the way I've acted…" Alex said, scratching his neck. "I've been a big jerk…"

A moment of silence swept over the two.

"It's cool…" Jim finally answered.

Alex sighed in relief and slumped against the railing.

"You know, we've been traveling together for some time now, yet we really don't know much about each other…" Alex realized. "How'd you meet Jack?"

Jim turned to face the Disney Warrior and sat on a nearby barrel.

"It was about maybe a year or so ago…" Jim said. "I had traveled a bit around the world, and I found myself in the unforgiving streets of Tortuga. A bunch of drunks attacked me and tried to mug me, but Jack happened to be nearby and lent me a hand. Afterwards he started to ask questions about this necklace I have…"

Jim then pulled his odd looking necklace out from his shirt. Alex scratched his chin as he eyed it.

"Interesting…" He commented.

"He then started asking about my father. I told him all I knew, and then he said that I should come with him on his ship, since I had no where to go, I agreed to it, and well… here I am…" Jim said, wrapping up his tale.

Alex cringed a bit at the word 'father' but shook it off.

"So, um… how'd ya get that necklace anyhow?" Alex asked.

"My dad gave it to me. I was young, and he was rarely home, always sailing off somewhere. He brought this back for me one day, right before he ran out on me and mom. He had gone off to join a bunch of pirates…" Jim sighed. "I never felt more alone and vulnerable than the day he left"

Alex clenched his fist and turned away a bit.

"Believe me; I know that feeling too well!" Alex said softly. "At least you had a mother, my mom died, and at her funeral, my dad left me there all alone. The police couldn't track dad down, and I was dumped at the town orphanage. Since there were no substitutes for real parents, I broke out and fended for myself for a couple of years until I turned 14 and wound up in this world."

Jim listened intently to Alex's story; he realized that he and Alex weren't so different.

"Wow, guess we have something in common…" Jim said.

"Yeah…" Alex agreed.

Alex then got off the railing and smiled.

"Well, thanks for talking with me" Alex said.

"No problem…" Jim replied quietly before walking away.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this…_" Jim thought to himself.

Alex stretched out and saw Jack step down from the wheel and towards Alex's direction. Alex sighed before approaching the half-drunk pirate.

"Hey Jack?" Alex asked. "I sort of wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting…"

Jack looked at the boy a bit before smiling.

"Ah! No worries mate. I understand. Searching for these stones, trying not to get killed, keeping your bonnie lass from getting scratched. Lot of work even for you."

"Uh…yeah…" Alex sheepishly grinned.

"_Not exactly what happened to me, buuuut I'll just nod and say yes…_" Alex thought to himself. "Oh by the way Jack, have you seen Ariel around? I feel awful yelling at her…"

"Nay. But I know how to help you deal with yer stress. Make ye smile a bit." Jack smiled.

Alex groaned and hunched a bit, his arms dangling at his sides.

"Why do I get the feeling I know where this conversation is going?" Alex asked sarcastically.

Jack then produced two bottles of Rum seemingly out of nowhere.

"Welcome to the Caribbean lad…" Jack said, holding out one of the bottles.

"_Typical Jack…_" Alex thought, rolling his eyes. "Uh, I'll pass; right now I gotta find Ariel…"

Alex then headed off to find Ariel before stopping.

"Hey Jack?" Alex called.

"Aye??" Jack called back.

"If I can't patch things up with Ariel… save me some of that Rum…" Alex requested.

"Standing by mate…" Jack replied.

Alex sighed and approached the door to the cabin; he opened it up and poked his head inside. He scanned the room quietly until he at last spotted her. Ariel was sitting on a chair, staring out a window and towards the sea.

Alex inhaled deeply and entered the room.

"Ariel?" Alex asked.

Ariel suddenly jumped in surprise and turned to face Alex, she then cringed a bit. Alex clenched his fists and dropped to his knees.

"Ariel…" He sighed. "I'm….I'm so sorry for what's happened to me. These Dragon Stones, they had a hold on me and my emotions, and I acted out of line and out of bounds, please… forgive me for how I've been…"

Ariel looked down at the groveling figure of the Disney Warrior and sighed.

"I thought so…" She replied. "Ever since you had them, you've been a totally different person…"

"I know…" Alex said. "I guess I just sort of…convinced myself nothing was wrong…"

"But something IS wrong! And I'm worried" Ariel said sadly.

"So am I, but now that I know what's wrong, I think I can keep going. Once I get all the stones and defeat these villains, I'm gonna lock those stones up somewhere, so they can never be used again…" Alex said. "So please Ariel, if you give me another chance, I know I can do this…"

Ariel bit her lip a bit, before finally smiling and pulling Alex into a warm embrace.

"Oh, you know I can't stay mad at you…" She smiled.

"_Lucky for me…_" Alex thought to himself.

Alex pulled away from Ariel and smiled his goofy smile. His smile then faded and he looked away.

"Though now, we have a problem… Shiva got rid of the map, and we have no clue where that last stone is!" Alex sighed.

Alex sighed again before taking a step forward, and tripping over a small chest on the ground.

"Oh Alex!" Ariel cried. "Are you alright?"

Alex peeled himself off the ground and rubbed his jaw.

"I'm fine…" He groaned. "But that's strange… I don't remember that chest being there 3 seconds ago…"

"Well… it didn't just magically appear…" Ariel shrugged.

Though Ariel was wrong, because thanks to Jadis' magic, it did. Alex examined the chest carefully, only to find it unlocked. He peered inside it and found nothing but sea charts and maps.

"Wow, never knew Jack had THIS many maps!" Alex commented as he dug thru them.

After glancing at all of them, one in particular caught his attention; it was an old, faded map which lead to an island Alex had never heard of before. But what grabbed his attention, was an image of the Dragon Stone on it.

"Ariel…this is it!!" Alex cried. "The map to the last Dragon Stone!"

Ariel was partially excited, but also worried.

"Alex, something about this doesn't feel right…" Ariel said. "How you just happened to find that in a chest that seemed to come out of nowhere, even though Shiva burned the map, doesn't that seem odd?"

Alex knew Ariel was right, and he felt the same way.

"Yeah… it is strange…" Alex agreed. "But like they say 'when life gives you lemons, make lemonade'"

Alex then pulled Ariel into a soft hug, and then headed out to inform Jack of their new course, Ariel followed suit close behind.

"_Alex is fine… he's back to his old self… But it just feels like everything just…fell into place…_" Ariel thought to herself.

Meanwhile Jadis watched them from high above the crossbeams, smirking at her handy-work.

"All according to plan…" She smiled evilly.


	50. The Final Island

**Chapter 50: The Final Island**

After a four days out at sea, Alex had made amends to everyone on board, and they accepted his apology (Though Iago took some work convincing) and after Alex had found that map, Jack altered course and set sail for the final stone, and no sooner had the sun risen on the fifth day, that a large island came into view. Alex knew that this was it, the location of the final Dragon Stone.

Alex stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the box holding the ring he planned to use to ask Ariel to marry him. Alex gripped the box and sighed.

"Alright…THIS time, I'm gonna do it!" Alex said to himself.

"You're going to do what?" a voice suddenly said from behind.

Alex's heart nearly skipped a beat, it was Ariel!! Alex cried out in shock and quickly hid the ring box in his pocket before Ariel could see it.

"OH! Uh…hey Ariel!!" He greeted nervously.

"Hello Alex!" She smiled. "What was it you were going to do?"

Alex gulped silently, he stared into her navy blue eyes and nearly chocked on his own saliva.

"_Ok Alex, you can do this! Just do it! Don't chicken out now!_" Xela cried in his mind.

"I was uh… finally going to tell Stitch to stop stealing my shoes in the morning!" Alex lied horribly.

"_Ugh…you are hopeless…. Completely hopeless!_" Xela groaned.

Amazingly enough, Ariel bought it! She simply smiled and nodded before going off to find Eilonwy. When Ariel was gone from sight, Alex sighed in relief.

"Well, sure pulled that off!" Alex said, trying to salvage what was left of his pride.

Iago then flapped his way over and landed on his shoulder.

"Yeah, that was smooth… Like SANDPAPER!" Iago sarcastically commented.

Whatever WAS left of Alex's pride was now officially shattered.

"It's always nice to have someone understanding to talk to…" Alex hissed sarcastically at Iago.

"Meh, that's what I'm here for…" Iago shrugged.

With that, Iago flew off his shoulder and went somewhere inside the ship. Alex sighed and sat on a barrel.

"Ugh…Xela's right, I AM hopeless…" Alex sighed.

Stitch, who had seen the event take place, trotted over to Alex and nudged his leg with his head.

"Oh, hey Stitch" Alex smiled.

Alex bent down and lifted Stitch into his lap.

"Don't tell me YOU saw what happened too…."

Stitch nodded, and Alex groaned.

"Stitch, you think I'll EVER work up the nerve to ask her?" Alex asked. "I mean, what if…she say's no?"

"Alex, brave." Stitch said. "Alex ask Ariel, Ariel say yes. Alex and Ariel, belong together."

It wasn't EXACTLY the advice he had hopped for, but Stitch's heart was in the right place, so it counted for SOMETHING. Alex just smiled and rubbed Stitch's head.

"Thanks Stitch" Alex smiled.

At that moment, Alex saw Jim approaching him slowly. Jim sighed and stopped a few feet from Alex.

"What's up?" Alex asked.

"Um….well…" Jim said nervously. "I was thinking, since after what happened with the Dragon Stones, maybe I can hang onto them while we search for the final one."

Alex scratched his chin, in deep thought.

"I dunno, I don't want what happened to me, to happen to you…" Alex said.

"Well, I'm not gonna use them, I don't even know HOW" Jim pointed out. "I mean it'll only be for a little bit"

Alex sighed to himself, after much debate, he finally decided on a yes, after all, what harm could it do?

"Ok, Ok, let me get them then…" Alex sighed.

He layed Stitch down on the deck, who scampered off to find food as Alex left. Jim sighed and sat on the now empty barrel.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" He said to himself.

Within a few moments Alex returned, carrying a small chest under his arm.

"Alright, here" Alex said. "I've been keeping them in here…"

Alex handed it to Jim, who gave a weak smile.

"Uh…thanks…" He said with a fake grin.

Alex smiled back and looked out towards the sea, the island was coming closer and closer to the ship, but he noticed something…it was snowing on the island, and it was the middle of summer!

"Huh? Why is it snowing out there?" Alex asked.

Suddenly the Black Pearl came to a grinding halt, which caused Alex and Jim to fall to the ground.

"HEY!" Jim cried. "What gives??"

As Alex picked himself up from off the deck, he saw Jack approaching.

"It seems the water around the island is frozen solid, and the Pearl is wedged in the ice…" Jack said. "We can go no closer; we'll have to continue on foot…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, the team disembarked from the ship and slowly began to trek across the ice, towards the island. Alex suddenly broke into a run on the ice.

"C'mon guys! Keep up with me!" Alex called.

"We would if you were MOVING!" Iago replied.

"Huh?"

Alex looked down, only to see that his running feet were helplessly slipping on the ice, he was going absolutely nowhere. Alex stopped his futile attempt to run, only to end up faceplanting the ice. The crew couldn't help but snicker.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny…" Alex groaned.

Alex slowly wobbled to his feet before regaining his balance on the ice.

"Well, what do we do? We'll just keep slipping on the ice…" Alex pointed out.

Ariel thought for a moment before getting an idea, she raised her staff into the air and mumbled a spell out loud. Suddenly, a blast of wind came out of nowhere, and propelled the team forward across the ice, and towards the island (Except for Iago, who could fly).

"Whoa! Nice work Ariel!" Eilonwy cried as they sped across the ice.

"Thanks!" Ariel smiled.

"But, how do we stop?" Alex asked.

A moment of silence fell over the group as they sped towards the island.

"Um…I didn't think of that…" Ariel smiled sheepishly.

Jack and Alex smacked their faces with their hands in unison. Suddenly the gang was closing in on the island and the shoreline came into view.

"BRACE YOURSELVES GUYS!!!!!" Alex cried as he covered his face with his hands.

The team cried out as they reached the shoreline and were launched from ice, straight into a pile of snow. Alex popped his head out of the snow and shivered.

"Great… Now I'll probably catch a cold from all this…" Alex sighed.

The team slowly crawled their way out of the snow bank and regrouped.

"Ugh… this adventure is probably going to take YEARS off my life…" Jack groaned.

"If that doesn't, the Rum will…" Alex quipped.

Jim dug the chest with the stones out of the snow and sighed, he was already on the island, he couldn't back out now.

"So, how do we find the stone?" Eilonwy asked.

Alex began to think for a moment, as Stitch sniffed the ground. Iago landed on Stitch's back and shivered from the cold.

"Hey blue guy, if you're looking for food, don't eat the yellow snow…" Iago advised.

Stitch turned back to face Iago and snapped his jaws, scaring away the foulmouthed parrot. Stitch resumed sniffing the snow until he picked up something. Stitch grabbed Alex's pant leg, shaking it to get his attention.

"What's going on?" Alex ask

Stitch pointed towards the forest off the coastline.

"Stitch, find something!" Stitch called.

Jack looked at his compass a bit, before snapping it shut. "Well, looks like we have our heading."

Alex nodded and turned to Stitch.

"Alright Stitch lead the way!" Alex smiled.

Stitch nodded and headed towards the forest, with the group following behind. Soon, they found themselves deep in the forest, with Jim and the stones taking up the rear.

"Hey Jim! You frozen back there?" Alex called.

Jim didn't reply, he just looked around hesitantly. He then tapped Eilonwy's shoulder to get her attention.

"Yes Jim?" She asked.

"Um…Eilonwy…. If I did something bad… would you forgive me?" Jim asked nervously.

"Of course! Your one of my closest friends!" Eilonwy replied cheerfully.

"I mean REALLY bad…" Jim said reluctantly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Eilonwy asked.

"N-Nevermind…" He sighed.

Eilonwy looked at him and shrugged before turning her attention back to the path before them.

At the head of the group, was Jack, Alex, and Stitch. Jack leaned to whisper to Alex.

"You think this wise boy?" He asked. "Brining all the stones with us… what if someone tries to steal 'em? Savvy?"

Iago, who had been eavesdropping from Ariel's shoulder, looked back and gasped. He then flew over and landed on Alex's shoulder.

"I think the better question is, what if JIM tries to steal 'em??" Iago asked.

"Huh? What do you mean??" Alex asked, confused.

Iago pointed his wing behind them. Alex looked, only to see Jim, and the stones were gone.

"WHAT!? Where'd Jim go??" Alex cried.

It didn't take long for Ariel, Stitch, and Eilonwy to notice that Jim had indeed disappeared. Alex quickly turned to Stitch.

"Stitch! Can you track Jim down??" Alex asked frantically.

Stitch nodded and sniffed the ground quickly. He soon picked up on Jim's scent and ran south, into the heart of the forest.

"Follow him!!" Alex commanded as he ran after Stitch.

The group ran after Stitch as they tore thru the snowy forest. After a short period of time, they came to a clearing. From there, Alex spotted two things: The first was a small, frozen lamppost stuck out of the snow. The Second: Was Jim, the chest, And Jadis were standing there, waiting for them.

"Jim! Why'd you run off??" Alex asked.

Jim didn't reply, he just looked ashamed and turned away. Jadis laughed wickedly and took a step forward.

"Welcome Disney Warrior, I've looked very forward to meeting YOU!" She said, pulling out a strange, spear like weapon.

"Wh-Who are you?" Alex asked, getting into a fighting position.

"My colleges call me Jadis, but here in the land of Narnia, I'm known only as The White Witch!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh yeah, THAT'S RIGHT! If you didn't figure it out by now, Jadis is the White Witch from Narnia!! HA! Bet most of you didn't see THAT one coming! Oh yeah! Who da author? WHO DA AUTHOR???

Fans: NARNIA ISN'T DISNEY!

Hey! Disney did a movie on it, PLUS they got an attraction at MGM for it, Heck, even the White Witch herself appeared in the parks once or twice, AND Disney's doing the sequel, so it counts! (Felt I needed to get that out before I get flooded with emails about it)


End file.
